Drunken Mistakes
by CheeryFan
Summary: Future Fic. Six years after graduation, both Brooke and Lucas are very successful in their businesses, now their personal lives are a whole other issue. Will the biggest mistake they think they’ve ever made help put everything in order? BL focus.
1. Prologue

_**Short Summary: **__Future Fic. Six years after graduation, both Brooke and Lucas are very successful in their businesses, now their personal lives are a whole other issue. Will the biggest mistake they think they've ever made help put everything in order? BL focus. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I still don't own anything…don't believe that's gonna change anytime soon!_

_**AN: **__I know I'm in the middle of writing another fic but since that is gonna be long and I had this idea for a long time now I thought I should give it a try and I hope you'll give it one, too! The plan is to update both of them at least once per week…let's see! _

_I wanted to write something more fun… so I think this has some potential… This is the prologue, everything about what has happened the last years will be explained in the next chapters. Whatever has happened at the show has happened here too, but I might not follow the same path as far as their college choices were concerned. So tell me what you think!_

_I also need to thank Denise for her encouragement that convinced me to go ahead with this! Thank you! huggy_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_God, will someone turn that damn light off?_ Was the first thought that came through her mind as she buried her head into her pillow. _What kind of light is this bright, anyway? And what idiot turned the lamp straight at her eyes? _She continued thinking as she still felt the light burning at her closed eyelids forcing them to open. _Shit, this is no light, it's already morning._ _Well, a couple more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt_, she concluded snuggling to her pillow that was raising and falling rhythmically. _Wait a sec, pillows aren't supposed to move…oh no, no, no!_

Gulping Brooke raised the sheet that was covering her body and peaking under it she saw what she already had known. She was completely naked. _Fuck!_ She had done it again! She had promised herself she would stop it, she had stopped it! It had been more than six months since she had last done something like this. _Fuck again! _Sylvia would be livid! She would have some major kiss ass to do if she found out. How many times had she told her that she should stop picking up strangers? She had threatened her so many times that she was going to quit if she did it again…and here she was. She just hoped she hadn't been caught again. Sure she loved her life, but being in the public eye had its downs; her every sleeping escapade making first page news being the worst of them. Anyway, she would have to worry about her publicist later, now the more pressing matter was to take a look at whomever loser that was laying there beside her. She really dreaded the moment. Well, she had a good reason to. She had no recollection of last night as usually when she did this kind of things and she could have taken it up with anyone at that time. She still remembered that time she had woken up next to that biker with his body full of creepy tattoos.

Taking a deep breath she decided there was no use in postponing the inevitable. She focused first on his chest on which she had her head on. Ok, so this was weird, she usually just pulled at her side of the bed as soon as they were done, but this time she had actually snuggled up to him and the unknown loser had even wrapped his arms around her, keeping her as close to him as possible. Ok so about his chest, no tattoos, thank God, and it was broad and well toned…mmm…she could have done a lot worse. His arms also seemed strong, this guy obviously worked out. So yeah…maybe she hadn't done that bad after all. Also, he smelled really nice. Really intoxicating, that mixture of soap and man smell that always drove her crazy and she still missed so much...hey...hey…wait a sec! Oh no, no, no! It couldn't! No please God, no! Please…please let it not be him, anyone but him! Even the creepy biker guy, please! Raising her head slowly she ventured a look at his face, the perfect lines of his jaw…the rosy lips that used to feel so soft…the thick eyelashes covering his eyes...and the golden locks…yeap…Lucas Scott!

Well done, Davis! You've done it again! Fuck! Shit! Fuck! How the hell had this happened? How did they let it happen again? Everything was going so well…for so long they had managed, she had managed! But now, here she was, in bed with him, again, after six whole years! Six whole years shot right to hell! Fuck! What were they gonna do now?! Well…first thing, first, she couldn't afford him waking up and finding her naked in his arms, now that would be really awkward and things were already too awkward as it was. So taking his arms as gently as possible, she pulled them of her waist and slowly got up from the bed. Lucas stirred but didn't wake up and Brooke let out a sigh of relief.

Now, about her clothes… The first thing she spotted was his boxers on the floor next to the bed. She picked them up to check underneath them for her own underwear but nothing was there. Looking frantically around feeling utterly humiliated standing there butt naked, she spotted her panties on the floor also a couple of feet away from the bed. Hm…so he obviously threw them away on the heat of the moment she thought letting out a giggle. Damn it, why couldn't she remember? She continued her quest and soon located her bra on the floor as well but closer to the door. So she lost her clothes on her way to the bed…ok, this was usual for her and Lucas. No, this had been usual a long long time ago. Anyway, here were his pants, black formal, hm… anyway… and here was… what the hell? A white dress? White is so not her color. But whatever, let's just put it on now. Gee…why did she wear a dress like this, all lace and flowers and…Hold it!!!

This was a nightmare, right? She was going to wake up any minute now and realize that all this was just a bad dream, right? Right? Flashes of her and Lucas in a bar…her and Lucas leaving the bar and walking into a hotel's boutique…and then its jewelry store…and then standing in front of some weird looking guy dressed in black…

Brooke froze. Holding her breath and closing her eyes she raised her left hand slowly to her face. She opened her eyes only to see the shining gold band on her wedding finger.

"Lucas!!!"


	2. Do You Remember?

_**AN:**__ Wow! So many responses just for the prologue? I couldn't be happier! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! You guys are just amazing! I'm glad you've liked my idea!_

_And yes, this is a total rip off from Friends (which I don't own either btw…), I totally blame watching endless reruns of the show for this! _

_So I didn't intend on updating again this soon…but because of how excited all your comments made me, I decided to split the next chapter and post something today, albeit short as well. But the next one I promise will be longer:) __Also, I think Lucas deserved his own chapter as well! hihihi_

_So enjoy and please review!_

* * *

_**Chapter **__**1**_

_**Do You Remember?**_

A loud and incredibly high-pitched scream echoed through his ears, violently pulling him out of his slumber. His eyes shot wide open but he immediately closed them again as the bright sun blinded him.

"Lucas!!!" The high-pitched scream was repeated even louder this time.

He forced his eyes open again squinting at the sunlight and sat up in the bed looking around him to trace the source of the panicked scream. His eyes widened as he spotted her, standing a few feet away from the bed clutching a white dress in her hands in front of her body, dressed in…absolutely nothing! That was enough to send away the last shreds of sleepiness her panicked screams hadn't already. But what the hell was she doing there, and naked for God's sake?!

Lucas relaxed…okay, so this was just another one of his dreams. It was not like it was the first time he woke up with images of her naked body in his head…but usually it would be with his own on top of hers or vice versa… The dreams usually didn't reach the _after_ part as, much to his disappointment, he was used to waking up all alone, sweaty and painfully aroused just when the dream was about to reach its highest point, along with him! Moreover, this was a really weird looking fantasy-Brooke. Not that she didn't look as beautiful as ever, but her horrified expression and panicked screams, just didn't add up. That was when he came to the discomforting conclusion that this most probably wasn't a dream.

"Brooke?" He managed with a croaked voice. His throat felt really really horrible.

"Yes, Brooke!" She said frustrated "God…do you remember what happened last night? Tell me!" She asked in panic as she marched to the bed and stood right in front of him.

So it was safe to say this was definitely not a dream. And this was certainly Brooke. A very frightened and pissed off Brooke as it seemed. And…a very naked Brooke also. God, her body looked so perfect standing there, so close in front of him with her skin glowing bathed in the bright sunlight.

"Do. You. Remember?" She repeated angrily emphasizing each word.

Ah…yes she had said that again…but what was he supposed to remember? He couldn't help his eyes from hungrily tracing every curve of her body, his hands and mouth yearning to do the same.

"Snap out of it, will you?!" Brooke huffed in irritation as she noticed his lustful expression.

"Well, put some clothes on, will you?" He countered sarcastically.

Brooke looked down at her body and her face flushed as she just registered that she was standing in front of him completely naked.

"Dear God! Why didn't you say something?!" She shrieked pulling the sheet of off him to cover herself up and immediately regretted it as it revealed his own naked body and… a growing erection…Her own eyes widened and Lucas who followed their direction noticed the "problem" as well.

"Do you mind?!" He yelled as he pulled back the sheet to cover him self.

Brooke shook her head quickly with embarrassment and her eyes darted around as she tried to find something to cover herself with. Having nothing else close by, she used the white dress in her hands trying to cover her body as much as possibly. She sat down on the bed facing him and repeated the same question again with a desperate look in her eyes and thankfully, with a much softer voice this time.

"Please, tell me you remember what happened last night"

Now that she was somewhat covered up, he was able to actually understand the words coming out from her mouth. Did he remember last night? No, no, he really didn't. By the look on her face though he was sure she wouldn't appreciate such an answer, so he forced himself to think more clearly. First he had to understand where he was and what Brooke was doing with him there and why they were both apparently naked and…

His eyes widened and he looked at her in shock.

"Did we…I mean…Did we?!" He asked feeling the panic rise within him.

It was one thing to be dreaming about it…but actually doing it? No, not after spending six years trying to preserve the friendship they had established. He would never in his right mind risk everything they've worked so hard for, for just one night with her, no matter how much he longed for that one night. Unless he hadn't been in his right mind…the throbbing headache clearly indicated that there had been a lot of drinking involved last night and that would also explain why he couldn't remember a damn thing!

"You think?!" Brooke barked at him sarcastically, gesturing with her hand between their barely covered naked bodies.

"Oh, shit!" Lucas groaned. He didn't know which was worst, the fact that they had actually slept together or that he couldn't remember anything about it? I mean seriously, he had fantasized about this for so long and now that it had happened again, he couldn't even remember it? Seriously?!

"You don't remember anything?!" Brooke repeated her question with frustration.

"No, I…Just give me a minute" He said shaking his head.

"Think, Luke! You have to remember!"

"I'm trying, okay?! Ok, so we've slept together. It's not like it's the first time! Try and calm down!" Since it had happened, obviously, all they could do now was deal with it as rationally as possible. It was not the end of the world. They were both adults, they were both single. It was not like they had both not wakened up in similar situations lots of times in the last year. Just at those times there was usually a complete stranger beside them and not an ex turned to best friend carrying around a book full of history with them.

"You think I'm freaking out because we've slept together?!" Brooke asked looking at him incredulously.

Lucas gave her a blank look.

"Show me your hand!" Brooke demanded.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"Your hand, Lucas! Show me your damn hand!"

"Have you gone mad? What the hell do you want me to show you my hand for?!"

Brooke let out an exasperated sigh and pulled his hand in her own. Looking down she immediately spotted the golden band on his finger.

"Oh, God!" She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Brooke, what's…" He began but was interrupted as she shoved his hand in his face.

"Look!" She commanded.

He really didn't understand what was wrong with her and how would looking at his hand help him remember anything about how they had ended up in bed together, but the fierce glare she was giving him along with her demanding tone, convinced him to indulge her. Really, when Brooke Davis wanted something, the sooner you complied with her the better. So he looked at his hand and what he saw there almost gave him a heart-attack.

"No…" He mumbled shaking his head as he pulled his hand from hers and bringing it closer to his face examined the golden band carefully. "No…" He repeated in disbelief as some blurry images of him and Brooke standing in front of something that looked alarmingly like an altar crept into his head. "You…you have one too?" He asked dreading the answer.

Brooke nodded biting her lip with nervousness and stretched her own hand for him to see.

He looked at her hand and noticed the band on her perfectly manicured finger. He raised his head and looked at her in shock with his mouth agape and a horrified expression matching the one she wore before. He then looked back down to her hand and then his own trying to comprehend what the two rings could possibly mean, besides the obvious.

"Does this mean…?" He stuttered while for the first time took notice of the particularly white looking dress with the embroidered flowers and pearls she was using for cover.

"I don't know! I'm not sure! I can't remember! God, Luke, don't you remember anything?!"

Lucas scratched his neck uncomfortably…what had happened last night? Could they really be married?


	3. The Night Before…

_**AN: **__Okay…I know I haven't updated like forever…but I tried to put on a longer chapter this time to make it up to you! _

_All your comments were incredible and I'm so hype! Thank you sooo much! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Night Before…**_

"Okay…maybe…maybe it's not like it seems" Lucas muttered looking at Brooke urging her with his eyes to agree with him. She was now sitting crossed leg on the bed facing him. She had found another bed sheet, not the one covering Lucas, and wrapped it around herself.

"Okay…" Brooke nodded not at all convinced. Though she still couldn't remember much, she had a sinking feeling it was true after all.

"So…let's just try and see what we can remember. We were meeting at that bar next to the hotel, right?" Lucas started to recount last night's events.

"Yeah…and it was raining" Brooke replied.

"Brooke?" He said with a hint of frustration.

"Well, it was!"

* * *

_Brooke entered the bar, relieved that she was finally out of the pouring rain__ though she had hardly walked a block in it. Scanning the crowd she immediately spotted the familiar blonde head she was looking for; sitting at a stool, elbow on the counter his head resting on one hand, the other holding his drink. He had his back turned to her and didn't notice her come in. She quickly made her way there and stood next to him._

"_I see you've started the party without me" She whispered leaning over his shoulder._

_Lucas turned to the brunette and a bright smile lit up his face._

"_Twenty four minutes and forty seconds…You actually tried to be on time!" He said mockingly._

"_Hey! Don't whine! My flight was delayed and I had to shower and change and… Besides, aren't you used to it by now? You didn't actually expect me to be on time, did you?"_

"_Nah…my expectations don't reach that high. To be honest, I was expecting to wait for another good twenty minutes before you'd decide to grace me with your presence"_

"_C'mon! You didn't use to mind me being late before!"_

"_Not true. I've always minded, I just didn't say anything because I knew you were going to make it up to me, but since there's no such possibility now…" He paused feigning disappointment. "At least give me the satisfaction to whine, since you won't give me any other satisfaction…" He trailed off giving her a lop-sided grin._

"_Oh shut up, you jerk!" Brooke exclaimed giving him a playful shove. "And come give me a hug, already!"_

_Lucas laughed and getting up from the stool pulled her into a tight embrace that both held on to just a little longer than they were supposed to. _

"_It's good to see you, Brooke" Lucas smiled at her as he pulled away and sat back at his stool._

"_You too, Luke. It's been a while" She replied as she hopped on the stool next to him._

"_Well, that's the problem with the lifestyle of the rich and famous…" He said teasingly "They don't have time for us little people"_

"_Little people? Pleaseee. This coming from the world-famous best-selling author of the year, the one and only, Lucas Scott!" _

"_World-famous? Don't you think you're exaggerating just a tinsy wincy bit?"_

"_Okay…so you're not world famous just yet. But you will soon be. They don't know what they're missing out on!"_

"_Hm…if only my __publisher shared your optimism"_

"_Argh…is that Ryan guy still giving you grief about your new book?"_

"_You know Ryan…"_

"_I should have a talk with him!"_

"_The last time you had a talk with one of my co-workers, I had to find a replacement!"_

_Brooke giggled. "I did scare him, didn't I?"_

"_You are one intimidating lady! The poor guy wouldn't hear of keep working for me and I did beg!"_

"_Well, I was right to be angry with him! It was his fault you ended up in the hospital!"_

"_No you really weren't. It wasn't his fault…"_

"_Lucas Eugene Scott, if it wasn't his fault, then it was yours and do you really want me to think that?" She concluded poking him at the chest with her finger._

"_Totally his fault!" Lucas hurried to agree not in the mood of getting lectured again for the long hours he put at his work. His mother gave him enough lectures already, especially after he found himself at the hospital about a year ago from exhaustion. And he knew for a fact that what he heard from his mother would be nothing compared to facing the wrath of the tiny brunette in front of him. She had given me a taste when she had visited him at the hospital, though luckily she was too worried to be really mad._

"_Thought so…" _

"_But anyway, the new book will be out in two weeks and we'll see if Ryan is right to be worrying about it"_

"_It will do great."_

"_I hope so, I mean I'm not even sure myself, you know? It's just so different from the previous ones and I've put a lot of effort in it. I really want it to do well"_

"_Well, I know it will do great. So what if it's a story for kids this time? You love kids and you are great with them. I'm sure you were able to reach them in your book"_

"_Still, cheering on me, Brooke?"_

"_You know I am your biggest fan Lucas Scott. Urm…or maybe Karen is but I guess I can live with coming second best to your mom"_

"_You could never be second best to anyone, Brooke" _

_Brooke flinched and Lucas gulped and they both shared a nervous smile. _

_Brooke and Lucas were now friends. Actually, in the last six years the two notorious ex-lovers had become really close friends. It had happened gradually and at first it had required some conscious effort from both of them in order to put behind their complicated history. Some snide remarks used to escape both of them especially when their better halves at the time, Chase and Peyton, were brought up in the conversation. However, each on their own had reached the conclusion that you couldn't simply cut off from your life someone that used to be such a big part of it. So they worked on avoiding talking about the too many sore subjects and concentrated on the present. As the years passed, they reached the point where they were comfortable enough with each other that they could even joke about their past and though the caustic comments never seized they were now only meant as jokes. Well, most of the time at least. Six years later and still they hadn't learnt to sidestep all land-mines. Just like this one. _

"_So, enough with my insecurities, tell me about that big show of yours that kept you away for so long" He asked in an attempt to move past the awkwardness._

"_It's __just been two months, Luke"_

"_Yeah, well I still missed you"_

"_So did I. But we had so many things to do__. I'm exhausted!"_

"_Is everything ready?"_

"_Not really, Mil__i is freaking out. I shouldn't have left her a week before the show. There are so many loose ends still!"_

"_Brooke, it's just a weekend__, you'll be back on Monday. Besides, you need to relax and I did flew half way across country…you couldn't pass up the chance to see me now could you?" Lucas said sticking out his bottom lip and giving her a pitiful look._

"_I am here, aren't I?! And you flew here for business. So technically I am the one that flew here to see you!"_

"_You flew from LA to Vegas, Brooke! I came here all the way from Tree Hill!"_

"_Don't give me that! You came here from Denver, at which you were for business, might I add!"_

"_And I flew here from Denver, just for you!"_

_Lucas was currently living __back at Tree Hill while Brooke after finishing college had moved to New York. Lucas' publisher was also situated at New York, thus he regularly visited; a fact that enabled their friendship to become even closer as Lucas always stayed at Brooke's when visiting. Lucas' first book was a big success and while he was in college he was able to finish a second one that established him as one of the most promising young authors. Both books were fondly received from both critics and public and Lucas had become well known in the literature circles and had signed a very profitable contract with one of the biggest publishing houses in New York. However, he had decided he would still live at Tree Hill to be close to his mom and sister, though he now owned his own apartment. He did his writing there and also worked as the coach of Tree Hill High Ravens after Whitey's retirement, only visiting New York when he had to or when he just wanted to see Brooke. Those visits had become quite often, especially after her break up with Chase. He had now visited Denver for a book signing on an attempt to boost his popularity before the launch of his new book._

_Brooke also did very well as a fashion designer. After an internship at Victoria__'s Secret, she was offered a more permanent job there and continued working part-time for them while she was at college. As soon as she finished, she decided to open up her own store to promote her fashion line and had chosen New York for that. With Rachel's help that turned to have quite a business mind her store had made a big success. Furthermore, many major stores found her clothes appealing and soon "Clothes Over Bro's" was prominent in most boutiques in the Western Coast. That was when Brooke decided she needed to expand her business aiming for the Eastern Coast this time, starting with California and particularly LA, where she planned to open a second store. That was why she had temporary relocated there for the last two months. Along with her publicist and Rachel, they had decided to launch the opening of the new store with a big fashion show in LA. _

"_So we're even?"__ She asked him._

"_Wasn't that what this little arrangement was all about? Since you couldn't possibly come to Denver…"_

"_Or you at LA! Besides, don't you think a weekend at Vegas will be so much more fun?"_

"_Should I be scared?" Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Terrified!"_

"_Oh, God! Am I going to go home broke, with a bunch of new tattoos all over me?"_

"_You still haven't gotten over that?" _

"_I still have it carved on me, don't I?" Lucas said pointing to his shoulder._

"_You know you love it!"_

"_Sure I do…"_

"_Argh, whatever!" Brooke sighed with exasperation and grabbing his drink took a large sip from it._

"_Hey! That was__ mine!" _

"_Well, how about you get one for me?" _

_Lucas shook his head and turning to the bartender, he ordered her a martini like the one he was having._

_

* * *

_

"Did we really get this drunk on martinis?" Brooke asked as they were both trying to piece together what they could remember from last night.

"I think we switched to vodka afterwards" Lucas said running his hand through his hair.

* * *

"_So, how's everybody at Tree Hill?" Brooke asked while absent mindedly playing with her glass._

_She always meant to visit more, but somehow never actually made the time. Besides Lucas, Skillz and Bevin had also moved back there after their wedding. And a month ago, Haley and Nathan had also found refuge in their home town, after the way things turned out with Nathan. Anyway, though she hardly visited, Brooke kept contact with both Bevin and especially Hales through phone calls, well at least at birthdays and Christmas. _

"_All good. Everything is pretty much quiet"_

"_Whoa…Tree Hill and no drama? Hard to believe!"_

"_Yeah…things used to be quite interesting. But now that you all moved away, everything is pretty much settled"_

"_I missed them. Your mom and Li__ly…"_

"_They missed you too. Lil__y asks when you're gonna visit again all the time!" He paused for a second and then turned to Brooke suspiciously "Did you really promise to teach her how to put make up on the next time you visited?"_

"_She asked me to__!"_

"_Oh Brooke! She's only six!"_

"_So? I think I've started when I was around nine or was it seven?"_

"_And we all know how well you've turned out!" _

"_Hey! I resent that! Anyway, kids nowadays are much more advanced…"_

"_I really don't want my kid sister to be advanced…I won't let her near boys until she's at least eighteen!" Lucas said actually sounding serious._

"_Not if I have my way with her!" Brooke mumbled stifling a laugh._

"_Oh God!" Lucas groaned._

"_Just don't tell Karen!" Brooke giggled._

"_Yeah…I think my mom wants to have a talk with you too, she said it was bad enough that you corrupted one of her children already"_

"_You would be so lost without me!" _

"_Don't I know it?" Lucas said with a chuckle._

"_You know, I've talked to Tutor-mom the other day." Brooke said turning serious._

"_Yeah…she's hanging in there." He replied with a nod._

"_H__ow's Nate doing?"_

"_Not that good" _

"_He talks to you at least? Because Haley said he doesn't open up to her anymore"_

"_He…I tried you know" Lucas said with a sigh._

"_Luke?" Brooke asked with concern as she noticed his eyes turn sad._

"_It's just hard…the whole thing, it just reminds me of when I…when I see him I remember everything all over again"_

"_Oh, Luke!" Brooke said putting her hand gently above his and giving it a light squeeze._

"_It's just like I'm reliving it all over again. Only for him, it's even worse! I was still too young and I also had my writing to fall back to when I learned I couldn't do it anymore, but all Nathan has ever done was play. I hate that he has to go through this as well" He said with frustration._

"_I'm so sorry! I wish there was something I could do"_

"_Hales needs you."_

"_Lucas…" Brooke protested. She was already feeling guilty for not being there for her friend._

"_S__he does Brooke! You've talked to her, did she sound okay to you? She's really struggling to keep it together"_

"_She has you" Brooke tried meekly._

"_She does of course, but I need to be there for Nathan too…and this whole thing just hits too close to home. I don't know if I can handle it."_

"_Okay…look, I'll be there for the wedding, so maybe I can arrange to stay a while longer?"_

"_You would do that?"_

"_Of course, Luke!"_

"_You're a good friend Brooke" He said giving her a genuine smile._

"_Tutor-mom was always there for me and she forgave me for some serious crap so…I owe her"_

"_She doesn't it see it like that"_

"_And that's why we love her, right? Besides, I wanna see the little monster!"_

"_Don't let him hear you call him little!"_

"_God, I missed him so much!" Another thing she felt guilty about. _

"_Yeah…and he's been chewing my head off talking about his auntie Brooke as well! What is it with you and those kids?" _

_Brooke seemed sad for a second but immediately put on a wide smile._

"_I am his favorite cool godmother, aren't I?"_

"_The one that always brings him the coolest toys?" He teased her._

"_Lucas!"_

"_James adores you Brooke"_

"_He's a great kid" She said softly._

"_That he is."_

* * *

"I think then I ordered some vodkas" Lucas said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…I think I remember" Brooke agreed while fidgeting with her fingers until she brushed the wedding band and she abruptly stopped taking a deep breath to calm herself.

* * *

"_So about the wedding…"_

"_Ah yes, Rachel and Mouth…who would have thought?" Lucas said with a smile._

"_They actually make a cute couple!" Brooke said smiling widely as well._

"_You're coming a week earlier, right?"_

"_Well, since I am the maid of honor…I have a ton of things to do before the big day. Plus I have to finish Rachel's and the bride's maids' dresses…Rachel will be there too, we'll come together actually. I think Mouth has to stay at New York for a few more days…good thing though, cause we have so many things to do, we don't need him in the way" _

_Both Rachel and Mouth also lived in New York. Mouth actually went to college there but Rachel moved when she had finished__ her studies in business management. She was the one that helped Brooke with opening her store and the two of them were now working together. Mouth was working at a small newspaper. The two of them had kept close contact while at college and had become a couple sometime during their senior year. Now two years later, Rachel had finally decided to give in to Mouth's countless wedding proposals and actually said yes, much to Brooke's excitement that couldn't have been happier for her two friends. _

"_Yeah__, tell me about it" Lucas said with a scowl._

"_What? Being the best man, gives you a headache?" _

"_I have the bachelor party to plan and I'm so not good at that" Lucas pouted._

"_I thought you would have got the hang of it by now…"_

"_Yeah…since the one I gave for Skillz was such a big success…" He said sarcastically._

"_Well, Bevin's party was!__" Brooke said looking proud of her self._

"_S__ee…you're so better at this than me, maybe you can help me?" He said looking at her hopefully._

"_N__ah-uh, you're on your own with this one, Scott! I have my hands full as it is"_

"_Fine…be that way!" Lucas huffed before turning to the bartender and ordering another round of drinks._

* * *

"We really had no reason to get wasted" Brooke said chewing her lip nervously.

"I…I think it just happened, you know? I don't how I lost track of how much we drank"

* * *

_A few rounds of drinks later and some shots of unknown content, they were both __more than a bit tipsy._

"_So how's the whole celibacy thing going?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow at her. _

_Now__, this was a subject he was going to enjoy. After Chase had broke off their engagement a year ago just a month before their wedding, Brooke had fallen back to her old ways, with a miraculous number of one night stands with random strangers. She really hadn't told anyone why Chase broke it off, well Rachel probably knew but there was no way anyone could get anything out of her, surprising as that sounded. Not even Mouth as he had assured Lucas after his constant questioning. That was one of the few subjects Brooke never talked about with Lucas. As she had told him, since he also hadn't shared any information on his break up with Peyton that had happened the first summer they were into college, she had no obligation to tell him either and some things were just too personal. While Lucas and Peyton had remained friends after their break up, Brooke and Chase completely cut off all ties. So everyone just assumed that Brooke getting back to her old notorious self from her early years in high school was just her way to get over the break up, and partly it was. _

_Anyway, since Brooke had by now become quite famous, considered as one of the most talented designers at her age, her personal life also concerned the press. Very soon Brooke became more famous for her partying and hooking up with a new guy every night rather than her fashion line. The tabloids often hosted photographs of her getting out of some NY club almost hanging on some unknown guy (a different one every single time) too drunk to stand on her own! Since her clothes were addressed mostly to teens her publicist and close friend Sylvia had insisted that this was definitely not the way to go. The image she was portraying was not one many mothers would support. As soon as the drop in her sales had confirmed Sylvia's fears, Brooke was forced to straighten up her act. Since she didn't trust herself in taking it easy, Brooke decided to turn a completely new leaf and stay away from all temptations, meaning clubbing, drinking and meeting new guys. So here she was now…_

"_D__on't mock me Lucas! It's sooo frustrating! Six months! Six freaking months!" Brooke whined making Lucas burst into laughter._

"_Don't laugh!" She huffed swatting his arm._

"_Ok, __ok. It's just hard to imagine you know, Brooke Davis being celibate for six months!"_

"_You have trouble imagining; just think about me having to actually do it!"_

"_You know you can always turn to me if you get desperate, right?" He said with a mischievous grin._

"_Lucas!" _

"_What? I'm just trying to be a good friend!" He shrugged innocently._

"_Yeah, I bet!"_

"_Seriously, I mean how much Brooking yourself can you take?"_

"_Lucas! Oh God! I can't believe you just said that! And it's not like your sex life is so much better!" Brooke retorted._

"_Hey!!!" Lucas yelled indignantly. Truth was, she was absolutely right. His sex life or rather the lack of it, wasn't any better than hers. After his break up with Peyton, Lucas hadn't done that well either. He had started going out with random girls that he didn't hold on to for more than a week or so and soon he also resorted in one night stands finding the whole dating thing too tiring. Then getting tired even of that, he had thrown himself at his work and that is how he ended up in a hospital with exhaustion. Now for the last year, he tried to pull himself together trying to avoid both extremes._

"_Am I wrong?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow._

"_All the more reason to help each other!" _

"_We did use to do good together…"__ She said thoughtfully._

"_Just good?" Lucas asked seeming offended and hurt at the same time._

"_Okay…pretty great actually" Brooke condescended with a giggle._

"_I knew you would see my point" He said with a cocky grin._

"_Ok…when I'm that desperate!" _

"_Aww__! That hurts!" He said with mock hurt as he exaggeratedly put a hand over his heart._

_

* * *

_

"I think at that point we were pretty much wasted" Lucas said.

"Was that the fourth or fifth round?"

"I have no idea…" He replied shaking his head sadly.

"Then there was the whole wedding talk again…Remember?"

* * *

"_What is it with all these people asking us to be best man and maid of honor?"__ Lucas said downing the rest of his drink and motioning to the bartender for a refill._

"_Just tell me Peyton and Jake have someone else in mind!" _

_Peyton and Jake hadn't really come as a surprise to __anyone. After her break up with Lucas, Peyton had decided to spend the rest of her summer at Savannah. Jake and her started working on rebuilding their friendship and the next summer when they both visited Tree Hill with Jenny, they announced to their unimpressed friends that they were indeed a couple again. Now, just a couple of months ago, Peyton had confided in Brooke that she thought Jake was gonna pop the question anytime now. Yes, Brooke and Peyton had also remained friends and talked about everything, even Lucas, their mutual friend currently; though much to Brooke's frustration Peyton didn't disclose the reasons for their break up either. _

"_I doubt you could get out of that one…me on the other hand, given our history, might actually have a chance this time!"_

"_You're so damn lucky!" Brooke frowned._

"_Well…you did intend on making her one of your bride's maids at your wedding…"_

"_The one that never happened you mean?" _

"_Still…"_

"_And with the rate I'm going it's not like I'm gonna get the chance to get back at any of them…" Brooke said with an over-dramatic sigh._

"_What are you talking about?" _

"_Always a bride's maid never a bride?" _

"_Oh Brooke, you're just __twenty-four!"_

"_I know…but it's just that everyone around us has found their perfect match. Haley and Nathan, Bev and Skillz, now Rachel and Mouth and I'm sure Jake and Peyton will follow soon enough. They have all settled down! And then there is me…"_

"_And me…" Lucas agreed._

"_Yeah…we still have no idea what we're doing!" Brooke groaned._

"_It's weird…how they all ended __up with their high school sweethearts"_

"_Talk about ruining the statistics"_

"_Yeah…at least we managed to support them" Lucas said with a hint of bitterness in his voice._

"_And to think that we've actually started dating before any of them"_

"_Nah…it was when Nathan and Haley first started dating, as well" _

"_And then there was that thing with Peyton and Jake…and then you and Peyton…"_

"_I would hardly call that a "thing" but anyway, then Peyton and Jake again, and then there was us again…" He said looking at her intently._

"_And then you and Peyton, again!" Brooke said stressing the "again" giving him a glare._

"_Point taken" Lucas mumbled lowering his eyes._

_Brooke let out a heavy sigh leaning her head on the bar._

"_Hey, c'mon, we're not that bad. You have your fashion line…"_

"_And you have your books. And that's great! I don't wanna seem ungrateful cause I am really happy for all that!" She said raising her head again "But I'm talking about our personal lives, here!"_

"_What personal lives?" Lucas said with sarcasm._

"_Exactly! We have no personal lives!"_

"_Well…you are dating that…what's his name" Lucas said waving his hand in dismiss._

"_Please…that's just for publicity and we both know it__, or he'd better realize it soon enough…and anyway…you, you have that…what's her name"_

"_I do have to show someone around you know, otherwise people might think something is wrong with me!"_

"_Sadly I do know! See…we are such screw ups!"_

"_Hey…!" Lucas protested._

"_We are! I mean what was your longest relationship after your break up with Peyton?"_

"_I don't know…urm…about a month and a half?"_

"_Well done! Mine, after Chase that is, __was even less than a month!"_

"_God…we are pathetic!" Lucas said burying his face in his hands that were both leaning on the counter._

"_Yeap! That we are! What's wrong with us, Luke?" _

"_I don't know…nothing. I guess, we are…I really have no idea!" He chuckled while shaking his head._

"_I mean we are hot! Right?" She said turning to him for confirmation which he gave with a nod "And we are successful, and ok…I'm not the smartest person on the planet…but still, why the heck can't we make it work?" She said with exasperation._

_Lucas just shrugged in response. He could say a few things on the subject but he wasn't sure he was ready to say them anymore than Brooke was ready to hear them._

"_This whole dating thing is just so stupid! It just sucks! I haven't met a decent guy in sooo long!" Brooke continued her whining._

"_Dido!"_

"_Didn't know you were looking for one" She smirked._

"_Har-har" He mocked._

"_You know sometimes I think Tutor-mom and Boy-toy had the right idea all along" Brooke said emptying yet another drink._

"_What do you mean?" He asked intrigued._

"_They got married right away! They got out of this stupid dating thing as fast as they could!"_

"_Oh come on, Brooke! They got married at sixteen! I would hardly call that the smart idea!"_

"_What? It worked, didn't it?"_

"_It's not like they didn't have their fair share of troubles. They still do!"_

"_But they're still together…while we…we are alone. I'm tired of being alone, Broody" She concluded in a quiet voice._

"_You're not. You have your friends." He said smiling encouragingly and Brooke smiled weakly back at him. "And you'll always have me" He concluded and Brooke nodded as her smile grew wider showing off her dimples._

"_So you think we should have done it too?" He continued hesitantly after a while._

"_Pull a Naley?"_

"_Well, yeah…you think we would still be together right now if we had?"_

"_I never said that the two of us should have done it together" She said kinking her eyebrow at him smiling playfully._

"_Oh, please, if I were to marry someone at high school it would have definitely been you!"_

"_Or my best friend, your former girlfriend Peyton Sawyer?"_

"_That was low! And you know it would have been you! I never thought of Peyton that way!" He said emphatically and then realizing how this could be interpreted he hurried to continue "I mean, I only started dating Peyton at the very end and we all know how much that lasted"_

"_Okay…so it would have probably been with me" Brooke said looking at him curiously. Could he have meant that he had thought of the two of them married? Because she certainly had, not that she would ever admit it._

"_Unless you have pulled one with Felix!" Lucas said trying to lighten the mood._

"_Eww!"_

"_See…"_

"_Yeah…we would have probably killed each other by now anyway" Brooke said with a shrug._

"_Probably. But at least I wouldn't have to go out with what's her name…"_

"_And I wouldn't have to stay away from sex for six freaking months!"_

"_You know…" Lucas said thoughtfully after a while and another half glass of vodka._

"_Yeah?" Brooke replied sleepily._

"_We could always do it now…"_

"_What? You mean pull a Naley?" She said as her head shot up in surprise._

"_Uh-huh!" Lucas said with a nod._

"_You're crazy!" She said shaking her head at him. _

"_What's stopping us?" He asked._

"_It wouldn't actually be a Naley anyway…we are not in high school anymore!"_

"_It was your fault we didn't do it then!" _

"_My fault? How come?"_

"_Remember how you freaked out at Rachel's cabin when you saw me with Haley's ring?"_

"_It's not like you meant it__…we broke up so soon after that anyway!"_

"_We wouldn't if we had been married!"_

_Brooke started playing with her hair._

"_Think about it, we would be out of the dating nightmare…we wouldn't be alone anymore…my mom would stop pestering me about my girlfriends…"_

"_And Sylvia about my __"boyfriends"…"_

_Brooke seemed thoughtful for a moment._

"_You're gonna have sex tonight if we do" He said with a smirk trying out his most convincing argument yet._

"_Yes!" Brooke squealed._

_

* * *

_

"Oh crap!" They said in unison.

* * *

"_So you mean we do it now__, like tonight?" Brooke asked with wide eyes as she considered the possibilities._

"_Why not? We are at Vegas…we might as well take advantage of it!"_

"_But…but you didn't even propose to me properly! And I have no wedding dress…no best man, no bride's maid…no…no wedding rings!" _

"_You're right! Let's go!" Lucas said getting up and using the counter to steady himself. He grabbed her hand gently and started pulling a giggling Brooke out of the bar._

"_Where are you taking me? You're crazy!" Brooke squealed between her giggles as she was stumbling next to him._

"_Be patient! I will take care of everything!"_

_Brooke just giggled again as Lucas dragged her to the hotel and went straight for its boutique._

"_Aww! Broody I want that one!" Brooke said __bouncing up and down pulling at his hand that she was still holding tightly, partly so as not to fall flat on her face and pointing to a rather simple long white wedding dress with embroidered flowers on the skirt and a few pearls at its low cut cleavage as they were standing in front of the boutique._

"_Then you'll have it! C'mon!" He said and dragged her inside. _

_A couple of minutes later Brooke was getting out of the dressing room dressed in the elegant wedding dress that hugged her figure tightly. Lucas felt his heart drop and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. Brooke was looking at him somewhat bashfully trying really hard to steady herself in the white heels that went with the dress, now that Lucas was no longer holding her. He approached her and brushing his lips against her neck he whispered hoarsely "Beautiful…you always take my breath away Brooke" Brooke smiled widely and chocked out a "Thank you"_

"_C'mon, rings next!" Lucas proclaimed and Brooke squealed in excitement as they both almost run out of the boutique leaving two very amused sales assistants behind. Not that they were not accustomed to such a sight but there was something about this couple…despite their apparent drunkenness. The girl also seemed somewhat familiar..._

_They were at the jewelry store only minutes later and Lucas picked up two simple gold bands for them. Thankfully, as they thought at that point at least, the hotel was equipped with its own chapel. They rushed there and were informed that they had to wait since another ceremony was taking place at the moment. They were standing outside of the chapel when Lucas suddenly exclaimed._

"_Oh, crap! I've almost forgotten!" _

_Brooke looked at him curiously and he tentatively dropped at one knee almost falling down twice causing Brooke to laugh loudly._

"_Shut up! I'm trying to get this right!" He said with a hint of annoyance. "Damn it!" He cursed again as he felt himself drop to the side and used his hand to regain his balance._

"_Sorry…sorry" Brooke mumbled trying to suppress her laughter._

"_Brooke Penelope Davis…"_

"_Do you think you could like skip the middle name?" Brooke said with a small frown._

"_Okay." He nodded and then clearing his throat tried again "Brooke Davis…"_

"_Hm…that doesn't sound right either…maybe just first name?" Brooke interrupted him again._

"_No wonder no one married you yet!" Lucas muttered._

"_Hey! I heard that!"_

"_Sorry! Okay…just let me say it this time cause I don't know how much longer I can stay at one knee…"_

"_Oups! Sorry!" Brooke giggled and then tried to put on a serious expression._

"_Okay…" Lucas sighed and tried yet again "Brooke, will you marry me?" He then looked up at her and waited for her answer._

"_That's it?" Brooke said disappointment written all over her face._

"_Excuse me?!" Not exactly the answer he was expecting._

"_C'mon! You used to give me all those speeches, like you're the guy for me and why you love me and all that stuff and…this…this is how you ask me to marry you? I expected so much more! You're an author, aren't you? You are supposed to be good with words! I mean it's a wedding proposal, put some effort in it! You could do so much better!"_

"_Brooke, will you or won't you?!" Lucas asked getting up with a deep frown on his face._

"_Geez…no need to get testy!"_

"_Still waiting here…" Lucas said patting his foot impatiently._

"_Oh you silly, of course I will!" Brooke squealed jumping in his arms and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek._

"_Finally! Now that we have that settled, let's just wait"_

_The chapel doors opened and a couple that looked almost as somber as Brooke and Lucas were got out in a rush. A middle aged woman appeared behind them._

"_Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott?" She asked turning to them_

"_That would be us!" Brooke replied with a little jump._

"_Please come in, we are ready for you now. Do you have any witnesses?" she asked looking at the empty room behind them._

"_No" Lucas said shaking his head and then turned to Brooke "Sorry, Pretty Girl, couldn't find a best man and bride's maid in such a short notice"_

"_That's okay" The woman interrupted them "I will serve as your witness"_

"_You're already did enough, Broody" Brooke replied softly._

"_Anything for you" He whispered at her._

"_So we are really doing this?" She asked quietly._

"_We sure are!" Lucas replied smiling and taking her hand they followed the woman in the chapel._

* * *

"So we really did it?" Lucas asked with a mortified expression.

"We sure did!" Brooke replied sarcastically.


	4. Just Like Britney

_**AN: **__I'm very happy with the response I'm getting for this story! Thanks to everybody who reads and reviews! Your comments are the best motivation I have! Thank you!_

_Now, this chapter is gonna be the last for a while since I'm going on vacations on Friday and I don't know whether I'll have the time to write or even if I'll have any internet access at all. I will be away for three weeks, but I will try my best to get something up while I'm gone. Worst case scenario, you'll have to wait three weeks, but we all need vacations, right?_

_Oh, and for those of you that are reading my other fic, I will most probably put up a new chapter for that one too, before I leave._

_Hope you'll enjoy and please leave a comment:D _

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Just Like Britney**_

Brooke was pacing up and down in the room muttering obscenities under her breath. She was still wrapped with the bed sheet not that she would actually care at this point even if she was still naked, she had more pressing things in her mind…or on second thought she felt like she had completely lost her mind. Otherwise all this just couldn't possibly be true!

Now, don't get her wrong, marrying Lucas would once upon a time have made her the happiest woman in the world. But that time had sadly passed long, long ago. She had grown up since then and realized that life didn't have any fairytale endings. Not for her at least, maybe for some of the luckier ones like Nathan and Haley, maybe they could have their happily ever after, though things weren't looking so good for them either, right now. But still they were together…always and forever. Hm…now here was the way of thinking that brought her into this mess in the first place! Anyway, as she had grown up she had given up on her happy ending, the one she used to dream about plenty of times back when she was still in high school.

She had fantasized about the big wedding they would have so many times. About all their friends that would be there to fill the church in Tree Hill. How papa-Sawyer would give her away (Yes, even her dreams weren't that unrealistic as to actually expect her parents to be present at her wedding), how Karen would be sitting at the front row of the church, looking proud of her son and secretly wiping her tears away, how Peyton and Bevin would be her bride's maids (She still considered Rachel a bitch at the time) and Tutor-mom (Well just Tutor-wife back then), would be her maid of honor. How Jenny would most likely be the flower girl, looking adorable in her little white dress Brooke would have made especially for the big day, how Mouth, Skillz and Jake would be standing elegant as his groomsmen (She would have to find a girl for Mouth by the way, he couldn't possibly have shown up alone! Now, if someone back then had told her then that that girl would have been Rachel, she would have laughed at their face!) and how Nathan would look so awesomely hot in his black tux standing next to him as his best man…She had fantasized about the perfect wedding gown she would have designed herself, hell she even had a few sketches stashed in her box, something not even Rachel was aware of and Rachel did by now knew all of her secrets. But most of all, she had dreamed about how she would walk down the aisle and the gorgeous blonde-haired blue-eyed boy that had stolen her heart would be waiting for her there looking more handsome than any other guy she had ever laid eyes on. He would be smiling at her and looking at her with so much love like he used to at that time making her stomach flutter, her knees weak and her heart ache in that good way she had never experienced with anyone else. Then, she would stand next to him and they would exchange their vows, promising to love and cherish one another for ever. And then after he kissed her, they would walk down the aisle hand in hand with their friends cheering and clapping for them, as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott.

Who said dreams don't come true, after all? She was married. They had gotten married. She had become Mrs. Lucas freaking Scott! All Brooke could think at that point was that someone up there certainly had an extremely sick sense of humor.

She took a glance at Lucas that was still sitting at the bed, a deep crease on his forehead, eyes lowered seemingly focused on the floor, not having uttered a word for almost ten minutes now. That was why she had named him Broody all those years ago, and apparently some things never change. Lucas thrived in silence and right now he seemed just at his element. Though she usually found his brooding adorable, right now she decided she had given him enough time to let reality sink in. Lucas loved silence…silence drove Brooke crazy and she was already flirting with insanity without him making things worse. So raising her voice she started phrasing her thoughts, still pacing the room, in order to get him to react and frankly because she just needed to scream out loud.

"How did it happen?! What were we thinking?! Why the hell did we get so wasted?!"

Lucas remained impassive not even sparing her a glance and Brooke continued feeling even more frustrated.

"Why didn't we stop drinking?! Why couldn't we just throw up and pass out like normal people do?!"

Still no answer from Lucas and Brooke felt her blood boiling.

"Why didn't somebody stop us? We were wasted! We couldn't think properly! Isn't there a law against this or something?" She ranted waving her arms around.

He didn't seem to have heard even a word she was saying.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now? What are we going to tell people?! Oh my God, if this gets out, I'm so screwed!"

Lucas just continued ignoring her apparently too absorbed in his own panicked thoughts.

"This is all your fault!" She yelled and as expected this was finally able to get a reaction out of Lucas whose head shot up immediately his eyes looking at her in shock, making her feel extremely satisfied.

"My fault?! How the hell is any of this my fault?!" He yelled, instantly jolting up from the bed dragging the sheet with him for cover.

"Are you serious?! It was your idea to _pull a Naley_ now!" She said sarcastically.

"It was _you_ that suggested what Nathan and Hales did back then was such a great idea!" He retorted in the same tone.

"_You_ dragged me to the boutique; _you_ took me to the jewelry store and _you_ lead me to the chapel!" She yelled at him "You even proposed to me, for God's sake!"

"You could have said no! You should have said no! You could see how drunk I was!" Lucas yelled back.

"Oh, and I wasn't?! You think I would ever agree with any of this if I wasn't plastered?!"

"I had no idea what I was doing!" He yelled in frustration.

"Don't you dare, Lucas! This is your doing! Don't try and pin it all on me!"

"I wasn't alone Brooke! You could have said no at anytime! Damn it! How did you get me this drunk again?!"

"I…I got you drunk?! You were ordering one drink after the other! If anyone got the other one drunk it was _you_ getting _me _drunk!"

"Yeah Brooke, you figured me out, that was my plan all along! Get you drunk and get you to marry me!" He said in exasperation.

"You even offered me sex if I did!" She yelled at him.

Lucas looked at her serious expression. This was utterly ridiculous. Like something you would see at the movies. Now that he thought about it, hadn't he watched an episode of Friends in which Rachel and that tall guy did the exact same thing? Unable to contain himself anymore, Lucas just burst out laughing.

"You…you're laughing?" Brooke stuttered in bewilderment.

Lucas just fell back on the bed shaking from laughter.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked with annoyance.

"C'mon, Brooke!" Lucas was able to breathe out between his laughter.

Brooke looked at him for a few more seconds like he was crazy before she too fell on the bed and started laughing along with him.

Was it the absurdity of the situation? Or maybe the sheer panic that had overtaken both of them? Anyway, they continued laughing hysterically unable to control themselves.

"This could only happen to us!" Brooke chocked out.

"We always got into so much trouble together! You think we would have matured by now!" Lucas replied while holding his stomach that was beginning to hurt.

"Matured? We're even worse than before! You thought a tattoo was bad? What about this?!" She exclaimed "God, can you imagine Karen's face if she finds out?!"

Lucas froze for a minute and then broke out into even louder laughter thinking of how his mom would probably pass out if she ever heard about it.

"And we thought Hales and Nathan were crazy for getting married at sixteen!" He continued.

Brooke was now almost in tears and her whole body was shaking.

"Hey, me and tutor-mom are sisters-in-law, now!" She shrieked.

Lucas continued laughing, at the thought of his best friend and how she would probably knock him out cold if she found out what he had done.

"This is just…too much!"

"I don't even remember my own wedding!"

"Me neither! We definitely outdid ourselves this time, Mrs. Scott!"

"Shut up! I can't breathe!" Brooke said bringing her hands to her stomach.

Their laughter started dying down, and Brooke wiped her eyes from the tears, while Lucas sat up in the bed and took some deep breaths to regain his composure.

"God…I still can't believe it" He said shaking his head.

"What we are gonna do now?" She asked with a small frown. Now that the hysteric laughter had passed, she started to panic again.

"Well…usually after a marriage, come the kids" Lucas said pretending to be serious but failing miserably as he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him upon seeing the horrified expression on Brooke's face.

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled swatting his arm "Stop teasing me! This is so not funny!"

Lucas nodded "I know, I know…this is serious, but if I don't joke about it, I think I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Well, how about you try and be serious so we can find a way out of this and avoid going crazy!"

He nodded again and let out a sigh. "Okay, so we obviously can't stay married"

Brooke thought she could actually hear a question hidden in there somewhere. She immediately chastised herself for allowing her crazy thoughts to take over her and nodding she agreed with him.

"Obviously" She murmured and Lucas thought he actually heard some regret in her voice, but shaking himself he forced these crazy thoughts out of his head.

Brooke looked at him timidly. "We can fix this, right?"

"Yeah, yeah we can. We will" Lucas said smiling at her reassuringly.

"Really Luke? Because if this gets out to the press, I'm so screwed!" Brooke said as she started thinking more clearly and all the consequences of their madness started to sink in.

"It won't. Don't worry. We will get an annulment right away and no one has to ever know about any of this"

"Is it that simple?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think so at least. We were both drunk, wasted; we will claim intoxication and get the annulment without any trouble"

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Cheery, I will take care of everything" He reassured her again.

"And we won't tell anyone, right?"

"This is definitely not one of my proudest moments. I don't think I would want to brag about how I got totally wasted and then hitched in Vegas!"

"Not even your mom, right?" Brooke insisted.

"Especially not my mom! And you won't tell Rachel, right?" Rachel was bound to get a field day out of this, not to mention that this was the surest way to inform all their friends about it.

"Are you kidding? She would never let me live this down!" Brooke replied shaking her head fervently.

"Okay…so the sooner we get this settled the better. I think we should shower and change and then I will call the reception and ask for a phone book so we can find a discrete lawyer that will take care of this. I think that we should be able to file for an annulment hopefully even today"

"Okay, that sounds good" Brooke agreed with a nod. "Oh dear God!" she exclaimed again.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked looking at her concerned but he could see that she was trying hard to stifle her laughter so he relaxed.

"I'm Britney!" She exclaimed grinning widely.

"Uh?"

"Britney, Lucas, Britney Spears!" Brooke repeated making a duh face.

Her clarification did little to help Lucas understand as he continued looking at her confused.

"Britney got hitched, here in Vegas, with a childhood friend, just like we did!" Brooke explained with enthusiasm.

"Did she also get wasted and did it without even realizing it?" Lucas wondered.

"No, not really, they just thought about doing something wild, something crazy!"

"Good to know there are other insane people out there"

She giggled and continued to explain "She then got an annulment two days later, just like we plan to do"

"Hey, you may even break her record" Lucas supplied with a sarcastic smile.

Brooke let out a small laugh and then frowned. "Of course, all that made headlines and Britney's career wasn't exactly looking up after that"

"No one has to know Brooke" Lucas repeated again "We can do everything discreetly. You're not that well known over here. I mean you are famous, of course" He hurriedly corrected as he noticed her frown grow further "But not as famous as Britney, not yet anyway, but I have no doubt you will soon be…erm even more famous" He rambled on to appease the fiery brunette.

"Nice safe" Brooke smirked at him and he smiled back with relief.

"Urm, by the way, do you have any aspirins in here? My head is killing me" He asked looking at the bedside table.

"Yeah…mine doesn't feel that good either. But what do you mean in here?" Brooke asked confused.

"In your room, Brooke" Lucas said and Brooke shook her head with amusement.

"I know you are still under the influence Broody, but this isn't my room"

"What…how can this not be your room?" He asked again looking confused.

"Because it's yours?" Brooke said with a smirk.

Lucas seemed to panic again as he looked around the room carefully.

"Brooke this has to be your room"

"No, it isn't silly." Brooke said with a smile and then as it finally hit her she looked at Lucas with horror. "This isn't your room either, is it?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Lucas shook his head no as a reply.

"But…but…how did we…did we just have sex in a stranger's room?!" Brooke stuttered.

"I…I don't know. Hey, maybe we were so drunk last night that we couldn't remember our room numbers and got a new one?" He proposed hesitantly.

"That makes sense" Brooke agreed with a nod. As much sense as anything in their situation was making anyway.

After they were able to piece together what happened last night, until the point they walked into the chapel, and realized that they actually had gone through with the wedding, they stopped trying to remember the events that followed. Partly, it was from the shock of what they had done. Mostly, it was because both of them had enough to deal with right now without thinking of how they had slept together again after six years of being just friends and what that could possibly mean besides that they were both too drunk and way too horny. The marriage thankfully could be annulled, but what happened between them after their wedding could not be erased as easily. Neither of them was ready to deal with it and especially talk about it with the other. So they just stopped trying to figure out what had happened next, pushing the event into the back of their minds at least for now, until the marriage fiasco was settled first.

So they had no idea on how they ended up apparently in a new room, but since the explanation Lucas came up with seemed reasonable neither of them dwelled on it further.

"Ok…so maybe we should just get dressed and head to our rooms to shower and change" Lucas suggested as he got up from the bed wrapping the sheet around his waist and starting to pick up his clothes. "Then we can meet at the lobby and see what we can do about finding a lawyer and sorting this mess out as soon as possible"

"Yeah" Brooke nodded and followed his lead to retrieve her underwear that she had discarded when she realized that she had wakened up…well, married!

As Lucas was picking up his pants he found his cell in the pocket.

"Crap, I was waiting for an important call from Ryan this morning" He said as he noticed that he must have turned his cell off sometime during the previous night.

"I think it's already noon" Brooke said as she took a glance at the alarm clock at the bedside table. "And Mili was supposed to call me as well." She said as she searched her purse for her own cell. Thankfully, she hadn't left her purse at the boutique as she had done with the rest of her clothes and shoes. She needed to go and get them back as soon as possible.

Lucas turned his cell on and…Beep

"Yeah he called, I bet he's…" But he wasn't able to finish his thought on how angry would Ryan be that he hadn't answered his call, as the phone beeped again, indicating a second voicemail.

"Twice" Lucas mumbled with a scowl, but the beeping repeated again and he stopped, looking at his cell confused as the beeping noise repeated yet again and was now joined by another beeping sound that came from Brooke's side of the room that had turned her cell on as well.

"Mili must have called too" Brooke said with a shrug but her own cell didn't stop at one voicemail either. They both looked at each other confused.

Finally, the beeping stopped and Lucas looked at his cell screen. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. The screen indicated seven voicemails and about twenty missed calls.

Brooke was also in the same state of panic as her own cell screen also showed nine new voicemails and more than thirty missed calls.

"Luke?" She mumbled in horror. "Do you think something…something has happened?" She asked in a trembling voice. If someone was so desperate to find both of them something obviously was terribly wrong and most likely it concerned someone they both knew and cared about.

Lucas was also starting to panic but taking a deep breath he turned to her reassuringly "Maybe they just couldn't get hold of us last night and they panicked" He suggested.

"But…." Brooke mumbled again.

"Ok…don't worry. Let me get one message and we'll see what this is all about. I'm sure it's nothing" He said again mostly to convince him self rather than Brooke.

Typing in his personal number, Lucas brought the cell to his ear and started to listen to the first message.

"_You __dumb ass!"_ Haley's voice rang to his ears sounding alarmingly angry. "It's Hales" He said turning to Brooke with a frown as he continued listening to the message. _"You….you… I don't even know how to call you! You… jerk!" _"Urm…she seems angry" He mumbled feeling even more confused. What the hell had he done now? _"How could you do this and not tell me anything?! Me, your supposedly best friend!"_ The voice continued with rage and Lucas felt the earth disappear under his legs as he started to realize what this message could mean. But how? _"You're unbelievable! Both you and your Mrs.!"_ Lucas immediately pulled the cell from his ear ignoring the rest of the message and holding it in front of him just stared at it in shock.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked quietly fearing for the worst as she saw his paled face and wide eyes. "Oh my God! What happened?" She asked in panic as Lucas didn't reply. "Is it James? Did something happen to Nathan?"

Lucas shook his head.

"She knows Brooke" He whispered in a barely audible voice.

Brooke felt her knees go weak and she almost collapsed on the bed behind her.


	5. Congratulations!

_**AN:**__ Hey you guys! I am back! Sorry for the long wait but from now on, we are back to normal…_

_All of your comments were great! Wonderful! Did I mention, great? Thank you so much!_

_This chapter…well, it could have been better but I was in a rush to post it after this huge delay, so it will have to do for now! _

_Which brings me to my next __point; I was wondering if any of you reading this fic would be interesting to become my beta and help with this? As you can see my grammar and vocabulary need improvement…and of course help with the plot line is always more than welcome! So if any of you are interested, please PM me!_

_I'm so happy this fic is making all of you laugh…I've never tried something humorous before and I'm glad it's working out, though it will also have some drama or angst in it as I guess you expect._

_**jellybeans16**__, you've requested Rachel? Your wish is my command!!! We'll be hearing a lot of her in the chapters to come:D_

_Lastly, __**Noor**__, get out of my head!!! What are you doing, reading my mind?! You'll ruin the surprises! LoL Thank you, for your wonderful comments, your support means a lot!_

_So on with the next chapter, enjoy and please leave a review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Congratulations!**_

"She knows?" Brooke repeated in a low whisper. "She knows?" She repeated again raising her voice to a normal level. Before Lucas had time to give any kind of response Brooke caught him to it repeating the same phrase for a third time, yelling of course by now. "She knows?! How the fuck does she know?! She doesn't! She can't! It's not possible!"

_And here we go again…_Lucas thought with a frown as he watched a repeat of the scene he had witnessed earlier unfolding before him. Brooke had resumed her pacing in the room, cursing and yelling while waving her arms around frantically. Blocking out her voice, he slumped back on the bed and just waited until she calmed down and turned to him again. Or more likely until she just needed to lay the blame on someone, again! _This_ _day was just getting better and better_, he thought sarcastically. First, waking up violently by a frantic Brooke and a killer hang over. Then, realizing they had slept together, though he couldn't remember a damn thing. After that, realizing that they had gotten married, again too drunk to know what they were doing. The only thing that had kept them sane after that last revelation was the hope to settle this mess immediately without anyone finding out about it and hopefully even themselves forgetting that it had ever happened as soon as possible. But now? Now, they had just come to the realization that more people knew about the insanity they had done and planned to keep a secret. How? He had no idea. The question that was now the most urgent was exactly how many people knew about it. He looked at his cell again. They could have called Haley yesterday amidst their drunken stupor to announce to her their 'good' news. That would explain how she knew. But it wouldn't explain the other voicemails they had and all those missed calls. Had they actually called everybody they knew? He really doubted it. He did try to remember what had happened after their wedding, but he was too upset to think clearly and the blurry images that formed in his head did little to help him understand what was happening. Maybe he should just hear the rest of the message, and the other messages as well. This was the only way to shed some light to the situation, but honestly he was just too scared to do it. He raised his head and took a look at Brooke, still at her frantic tirade. He should talk to her and try to calm her down.

"What the fuck did we do last night, Lucas?! How can this be happening?! It can't!" She yelled finally turning to him her eyes flashing fear and anger.

Suddenly, hearing those messages didn't sound bad at all. Luckily, her anger didn't seem to be directed at him. Not yet, anyway.

"Look…don't panic just yet, try and calm down so we can see what's going on" He said in what he thought was a soothing voice but as it seemed it managed to enrage Brooke even further.

"Don't tell me to calm down! If I want to panic I will! If I don't to it now, when will I? Do you understand what this could possibly mean?! Haley knows! She knows! Maybe others know as well! Maybe everybody does!"

"I think there is that possibility" Lucas mumbled lowering his eyes. He doubted all the messages they had were from Haley.

"You said we could hide this! You said nobody would have to know! You said it would be very simple to settle this!"

Ok…so finally her anger had turned against him. Surprise, surprise! Now, he just needed to let her yell at him some more so she could get it out of her system. Retorting was probably not the best idea, but hey…he had to get it out of his system as well!

"How could I have possibly imagined they already know, Brooke?! I thought the wedding was the only madness we got into last night, but apparently I was wrong!"

"You mean besides having sex afterwards?" She asked sarcastically.

"I think that's the least of our problems, right now!"

Her eyes flashed with even more fire. Apparently he had given the wrong answer. Brooke marched to him and he was sure he was gonna get slapped but surprisingly she just dropped on the bed next to him burying her head in her hands.

"Brooke?" He asked cautiously.

"What are we gonna do, now?" She asked with a weak voice raising her head and looking at him desperately.

Lucas sighed "I guess we should listen to our messages and maybe we'll be able to figure out how she found out…and who else knows" He suggested.

Brooke nodded "You first"

"Okay…" Taking a deep breath and bracing himself he reluctantly brought the cell to his ear and started to listen to Haley's message again with Brooke staring intently at him trying to read his expression.

"_You dumb ass! You….you… I don't even know how to call you! You… jerk! How could you do this and not tell me anything?! Me, your supposedly best friend! You're unbelievable! Both you and your Mrs.! To find out about your wedding this way?! How could you Luke?! And how long have you two been keeping your relationship a secret? Huh? A secret from me?! When you both knew how happy this would make me! I'm not speaking to either of you ever again! Call me right away!" _

Lucas cringed and removed the cell from his ear.

"So?" Brooke enquired impatiently.

"Well, she certainly knows." Lucas muttered "How? I have no idea" He hurriedly supplied as Brooke was opening her mouth to ask. "She did say something about having to find out this way, but I don't know what she meant. Also…"

"Yeah?"

"She thinks we've been together and hiding it from her"

"What?!"

"Well…apparently…she doesn't know the exact circumstances under which our wedding took place"

"So she thinks it's for real?!"

"Brooke…it is for real"

"You know what I mean! She thinks we wanted it? We planned it?!"

"Oh, yeap!"

"Dear God!" Brooke exclaimed "How did she sound?"

"Well…let's say I was reminded of the time I had accidentally told her that she couldn't possibly fit yet to her old jeans just a couple of weeks after she had given birth to James"

"Oh, God! Oh, God! And you think she's angry with me too?" She asked although she already knew the answer.

"How about you take one of your messages and find out?" He countered.

Brooke looked at her cell with dread and turned to him again "Why don't you see who else knows? Please?"

Lucas sighed in surrender she was using pouting…that was just unfair…she knew he couldn't say no to that face!

"_What the fuck, big bro?"_ "Nathan" He mumbled turning to her and Brooke nodded. Well, since Haley knew it was no surprise Nathan knew as well_. "Have you gone mad? Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? You kept giving me all that crap about how you've moved on and shit! And now you go and do this?! Hales is beyond furious, you don't wanna see her right now! I'm pretty mad myself! Call me, now!" _"It is pretty much in the same line as Haley's. I'm sure you'll have something from them too"

Brooke looked at her cell again but hesitated.

"They both told me to call them" Lucas interrupted her before she gained the courage to take it.

"You think we should? Ask them how they know?"

"If you want to…go right ahead…But from the way they sounded? I think I will take my chance with someone…that doesn't feel like shooting me right now" He replied.

"Like who?" Brooke questioned.

"I guess I will have to hear the rest of the messages and take a pick" He said as he surrendered to the idea that Brooke was gonna let him go through all of his messages before she even touched her cell…if she ever did that anyway.

Brooke nodded and waited as he went ahead with the next message.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott!!!"_ "Damn!" He said flipping the cell shut.

Brooke looked at him in wonder.

"My mom" He mumbled.

"Noooo! No, no, no! Karen?! Nooo!" Brooke shook her head desperately.

He looked at his phone again…well he had been a gentleman for enough time. "Your turn" He told her dreading to hear what his mother had to say.

"Okay" Brooke nodded in defeat. She was not anxious to learn what Karen had to say either. Maybe she would be lucky and her messages were from…Honestly? She didn't know who could have taken this news calmly. Well, Rachel probably. Yes! Rachel! Her head shot up and a smile spread on her face making Lucas look at her puzzled.

"Rachel!" She simply exclaimed.

"Rachel?" He repeated in question.

"We should ask Rachel! She's not going to freak out…well she is. But she's the one most likely to understand"

Lucas gave her an incredulous look.

"Ok…so she's not gonna understand, but she's bound to be the…urm…calmest? of all of our friends?" She tried and Lucas nodded in agreement. Rachel having done almost as many crazy things in her life as Brooke, and now he could proudly put himself in that category as well, would probably be able to handle the news calmer than the rest of their friends and family.

"So call her" He suggested.

"What if she doesn't know?" Brooke asked. Rachel seemed like a good idea at first…but Rachel knew some things no one else did and Brooke was not so sure now she really wanted to talk to her, especially with Lucas sitting right next to her. She was fast regretting having suggested calling her and she was now inwardly cursing herself for her stupidity and big mouth. It just seemed like a good idea…

"Okay…" Lucas said impatiently "Then listen to your messages and if one of them is from Rachel, we call her. Otherwise, we'll have to find someone else"

Brooke wanted to protest again but she knew she had put herself in this situation so she took her cell and wondered what it would be worse, hearing Rachel's voice or someone else? Was there a possibility Karen had called her also? Luckily…or not the first message was…

"_Brooke!"_ "Haley" she mouthed to Lucas and then placed the phone a little further from her head to protect her eardrums from Haley's shrieks. _"What is wrong with you?! I thought we were friends, Tigger! How could you have been thinking about marrying Luke and didn't tell me anything?! How could you not tell me you two were back together again?! When did this happen!? Argh…just…call me now! And tell the imbecile next to you to call me too!"_

"Well?"

"Yeah…like you said. She's pissed and thinks we've been keeping it a secret. Oh, and she told me to tell you to call her. At least I think she was referring to you by _'the imbecile next to me' _" She said releasing a light giggle at the end. At least, Haley hadn't lost her sense of humour.

Lucas scowled and prodded her to continue "Ok…go on with next one".

Brooke started the second message and Lucas saw her face turn pale.

"_Well, well, well…B. Davis or should I say B. Scott?"_ Peyton's voice was icy, dripping with sarcasm and Brooke felt her heart drop.

"Brooke? Who is it?" Lucas asked with a worried look on his face but Brooke just silenced him with a gesture and concentrated on the message.

"_I thought we told each other everything! You got married! Married! Why didn't you tell me about the two of you? Did you think I would mind? What the fuck, Brooke?! I thought we were over that high-school __love triangle crap! You know better than this! I can't believe you didn't trust me with it! And getting married without me there?! I will never forgive you! Call me! Now!"_

"Damn!" Brooke exhaled almost in tears now.

Lucas was beyond worried as he saw her eyes glistening "C'mon Brooke, who was it?" and then as he got an idea of who usually had that effect on her, he questioned her with a voice full of rage "Was it him?"

Brooke's head snapped in his direction "No, no!" She ensured him but his words were only able to remind her that if he had also found out she had another great message to look forward to. Her answer confused Lucas even more and he was looking at her curiously so she decided to finally answer him. "Peyton" She whispered weakly. "It was Peyton"

"Shit!" Was the only answer Lucas could muster. Peyton…well he could only imagine what she told Brooke and he didn't even want to imagine what she had probably told him in one of the messages waiting for him. He wanted to ask her but he decided against it and instead heaving a sigh he got his cell. "My turn again" He said hoping to give her time to compose herself again.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott!!! Tell me this is a joke! How could you do this to your own mother?"_ Lucas flinched and Brooke sighed though she had no idea what he was hearing. _"What were you thinking? Didn't you think about me at all? You ungrateful little brat! When did you decide this? How could you not tell me what you were planning to do? How long has this been going on? Didn't you think I would want to be there for my only son's wedding?! You irresponsible kids! How could Brooke not want me there? Doesn't she know I see her as my own daughter?! I'll never forgive you for this! Call me!"_

"I don't believe this" He finally said.

"Bad?" Brooke mumbled.

"What do you think?" He asked with irritation and Brooke pulled back surprised. "What am I going to tell her Brooke? How am I going to explain this?" He asked desperate.

"I…I don't know." Brooke sighed biting her lip. "She's angry, huh?"

"And hurt." Lucas affirmed "She said she'll never forgive me"

"That's what Peyton said as well" Brooke whispered.

Lucas sighed again "And they still have no idea what is really going on here"

"I guess I'll take the next one."

Lucas shrugged and Brooke took the message it was a short one this time: _"I quit!"_ and Brooke let out a groan.

"I'm done guessing" Lucas muttered.

"Sylvia" Brooke replied resigned.

"It seemed short."

Brooke let out a giggle despite herself "She just said she quits" she said with a shrug.

Lucas smiled himself. From what Brooke had told him, Sylvia threatened to quit about once a week but still she had been working with Brooke for two years now, since she had opened her first store. But Sylvia was Brooke's publicist…and apparently their news was public knowledge. Otherwise why would she be upset? Thus, they had to face it…everybody knew. He looked at Brooke and wondered if she had reached the same conclusion.

"I guess we are safe to assume that more than our close friends know" Brooke said quietly reading his mind.

"Yeap" He said with a nod. "You think it's time to call Rachel and ask her, or should we go through with the rest of these?" He asked pointing to his phone.

"I guess we should call her"

"You" Lucas corrected "You will call her"

"Yeah…I guess" Brooke said resigned. "But if she doesn't know, she won't be able to help us"

Lucas shook his head. Brooke was obviously avoiding calling her, not that he blamed her. "Let's just quickly go through all of them and see if she knows" Brooke nodded and both of them started to listen to their messages simultaneously this time, both partly listening and partly observing the other one's reaction to what they were hearing. Between messages they also mouthed the name of the sender...

The next message for Lucas was from Ryan…he was not happy either. Brooke's was from Nathan, well she already knew how thrilled he was. Next, Lucas heard Peyton and Brooke saw his face drop. Her next one was from Bevin, and Brooke could hardly make out what she was saying with the way she was shrieking so loudly and unbelievably fast. Not surprisingly, the next message for Lucas was from Skillz. Brooke's next one was from Mili and surprisingly, she was just asking about the show. Well, not that surprising really, Brooke's assistant was too stressed out and when she was like that she hardly paid any attention to anything going on in the world. The last message Lucas had was from Mouth and that meant if Mouth knew…almost at the same time Brooke heard her own message from Mouth. Unfortunately, all messages were in the same tone, angry and disappointed, accusing them for marrying without them there and keeping their relationship a secret. But none of them gave any insight about how their friends had actually found out about the wedding. However, she still had two messages to go through and finally she reached the one she was waiting for.

"_Congratulations, bitch! You couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to steal my thunder a couple of weeks before my wedding, you had to do it before me, right?! And there I thought I would be able to mock you for turning into an old maid! Way to go skank! You've finally got him! I need details, how drunk did you get him and what sexual favours did you promise? Oh, and tell lover-boy…congrats, he's finally nailed the "one"! Call me…whenever you take a timeout! I won't hold my breath but you'll have to eat sometime!"_

"Yeap, Rachel knows. She says congrats" Brooke muttered sarcastically. Actually, she was the first one to congratulate them.

Lucas nodded "So?"

"I have one more message. Just let me get it and I'll call her"

"Okay"

She started listening and Lucas noticed that she was almost in tears again. He just looked at her enquiringly.

"It was him" Brooke whispered.

"What did he say?" Lucas hissed.

Brooke shook her head.

"If the bastard had the nerve to say anything about you, after what he did to you...!"

"Lucas, please. It doesn't matter. I'll call Rachel. Let's just get this over with. We need to know what the hell happened"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay…"

"Okay" Brooke agreed with a sigh and started dialling the number. After a few seconds, she heard Rachel's voice at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach" Brooke mumbled weakly.

"Well, well, well…if it ain't my favourite Mrs Scott!" Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Look, I can explain later but now…"

"Oh, I'm sure I'm gonna enjoy this one" Rachel cut her off.

Brooke sighed "I know you're probably confused and have some questions but now is just not the time to…"

"Nah…I know you're otherwise occupied right now. After all, you're on your honeymoon! I'm surprised your broody-boy has let you even make this call now…I guess the years have finally caught up to him, back in high-school you said he had a lot more stamina…"

"Rach!"

"And you? After six whole years, not to mention the last six months! Whoa…it's true what they say marriage really kills love…or sex in your case! I knew I shouldn't have said yes to Mouth!"

"Rach, shut up and let me talk!"

"Geez…fine…I thought you weren't supposed to be PMSing on your wedding night"

"How did you find out?" Brooke asked abruptly.

"About the wedding?" Rachel asked her back, sounding confused.

"Well, yeah!" Brooke replied impatiently.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Rachel, please just tell me" Brooke begged.

"You don't know how I learnt it?" She asked again in disbelief.

"No…" Brooke mumbled.

"Well, you obviously haven't turned your tv on yet"

"My what?!" Brooke yelled causing Lucas that was standing beside her fidget in his place.

"Or a newspaper would help" Rachel continued.

"Newspaper…" Brooke repeated in a horrified whisper making Lucas' eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

"Brookie, Brookie… you in your wedding gown, nice choice by the way, though with your tits I would go for an even deeper cleavage…"

"You saw my wedding dress?" Brooke wondered in awe. Lucas was trying really hard to contain himself and not grab the phone himself to finally get some answers.

"Well, as much of it as I could with lover-boy carrying you in his arms, I couldn't make out most of it"

"Lucas was carrying me?" She repeated again turning to look at him, but his face told her he didn't remember much of it either.

"In the first photo…in the other one he was sucking the air out of you…"

"Nooo!"

"C'mon, Brooke, I've heard about blow minding sex before, heck I had blow minding sex before, but sex causing amnesia? You in his arms at the hotel's lobby, posing for the camera, ring any bells?"

Lucas was barely able to catch Brooke preventing her from hitting the floor.


	6. Damage Control

_**AN:**__ Wow! All your comments are just wow! I'm so thrilled I'm making you laugh! I also have fun writing this thing but it wouldn't be half as important for me if it didn't have the same effect on you! So thank you all very much for your encouraging words!_

_So, I hope you'll be pleased, since I did my best to update much faster this time! And of course half of the credit for this speedy update goes to my new beta for this story, __**apple01**__, who worked wonders with my chapter in no time! Thank you girl! I appreciate your help so much!_

_I'm glad you're enjoying Rachel, she will play an important role in this story. I love her character and her friendship with Brooke! I think those two could cause real damage together…lol_

_I know you might be confused about the whole deal with the mysterious 'him' or is he just Chase or the fake boyfriend Brooke uses for publicity? Well, the answer is in this chapter, though it is still a bit confusing! But no worries all be explained in time, there is still a lot of background in here I didn't talk about…six years have passed…you can imagine:D_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Damage Control**_

"Brooke! Brooke!" Lucas yelled in panic as he tried to hold on to the unconscious girl that was hanging limply from his arms. He could hear Rachel's voice coming from the phone on the floor that Brooke had dropped as she passed out also calling her name.

"Damn it, Brooke! Don't do this to me now!" He yelled again trying to shake her lightly but Brooke showed no sign of waking up.

"Damn it! This is just what I need!" He cursed again and scooping her up in his arms carried her to the bed. He sat next to her and gently patted her cheeks trying once again to wake her up.

"C'mon, baby! Open your eyes!" Getting up he walked to the bathroom and returned with a glass of water. Gently tapping her face with the water he let out a sigh of relief as he finally saw her eyes flutter open.

"Luke?" She whispered looking at him disoriented.

"Hey…are you okay?" He replied concerned.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Scared the hell out of me."

"I passed out? Why?" Brooke asked sounding confused as she sat up on the bed.

"I'm not sure. It might have something to do with what Rachel told you."

"What did she tell me that would make me…Oh, God!" Brooke exclaimed as she was gradually recovering from her fainting spell and started to remember what was happening.

Lucas watched in horror as her eyes started to glaze over once again. Grabbing her arms he shook her, not all that gently. "Oh, no, no! You are not doing this to me again!"

Brooke blinked a few times, and Lucas exhaled deeply as he saw that her eyes seemed to focus again. "Feeling better?" He asked rubbing her arms.

"Not really. This was not just a nightmare was it?"

"I'm afraid not."

"This is really happening…" She said resigned.

"What did she tell you, Brooke?" Lucas asked. Though he was still afraid of having her faint on him again, he was also desperate for some answers.

"You're not going to believe this," She said shaking her head.

"I woke up only minutes ago to find out I am married. I don't think there's much left I wouldn't believe I did last night. What could possibly be worse than this?"

"We've made the headlines," Brooke muttered.

"What?! What do you mean? You can't possibly mean…?"

"Rach told me something about us posing for some pictures. Pictures in newspapers."

"What?!" Lucas screamed jumping from the bed.

"Probably some tabloids. She's also talked about something on TV, but she could have just been exaggerating."

"This is…there is no way…we couldn't…! Oh shit!"

"Yeah…" Brooke agreed nodding her head. "We've screwed it up really bad."

"So everybody knows?" Lucas asked coming to grabs with the situation.

"Everybody."

"And they found out from the tabloids. My mom found out about our wedding by…"

"Seeing a picture of her son kissing his _bride_ in a Vegas hotel."

"We were kissing?" Lucas whispered, and Brooke shrugged trying to act nonchalantly.

"In one of the photos, as Rach said. The other…you were apparently carrying me."

"But how did the photographer find out about it? How come he was here to take the pictures?"

"I don't know…maybe it was by accident," Brooke said with a shrug. "See…and you doubted how famous I was," she concluded with a smug grin.

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "What did you tell Rachel?"

"I didn't…oh shit, the phone!" Lucas said walking to the discarded cell with Brooke following him.

"You just left it here?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well sorry, but it was a bit difficult picking up the damn phone with you in my arms!" He snapped at her.

"Rachel must be worried sick!"

"You really think I could think about anything else at that moment?! I was terrified!" He admitted with anger.

"It wasn't my fault I fainted…" Brooke mumbled.

"Whatever…" Lucas said picking up the phone. "She hung up"

"We should call her again."

Lucas gestured to her to do so, and Brooke reluctantly dialed the number again.

"Brooke?!" Rachel's worried voice sounded on the other end of the line as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah…it's me."

"What the hell happened?! Why did you hang up on me?"

"I didn't! I kinda…I passed out," Brooke replied quietly.

"What?!"

"From the shock."

"What shock? Brooke, I don't understand."

"Uh…could you tell me in detail what the tabloids said?"

"I don't see what your problem is. What, you two were planning to keep this a secret?" Rachel asked with a chuckle.

"Pretty much," Brooke muttered between her teeth.

"Wh-what? But why?"

"Argh…Ok…look, Rach…see things aren't exactly as they seem."

"Okay…"

"Do you really think now is the time to explain this to her?!" Lucas intervened.

"What's going on?" Rachel that heard Lucas' words asked.

"Yes, Luke, I think now is a good time. We need her help!" Brooke told him firmly.

"Ok…then hurry up," He prompted impatiently.

"Do you think it's so simple to explain…this?!" She said gesturing between the two of them. "I need my time…it's hard…I need to be subtle!"

"We don't have all day!"

"Would you like to do it maybe?" She asked in annoyance.

"Fine!" He yelled turning away from her and slumping on a chair.

"Brooke…?" Rachel enquired impatiently, and Brooke turned her attention to the phone after shooting a last glare at Lucas.

"Ok, listen. What happened, this wedding mess…"

"Mess? You haven't been married for a whole day yet, and you call your marriage a mess? I thought it would take me at least a year to come to that conclusion! Brooke you're scaring me!"

"Rach! Just be serious for a second! We are in deep trouble here!"

"I'm listening," Rachel said seriously finally realizing how desperate Brooke sounded.

"So…this thing, Rachel, we didn't plan it, we didn't want this to happen."

"Ok…so it was a kind of a spur of the moment type of thing. I still don't see what's so bad about that."

"No, Rach, you don't understand," Brooke said in frustration.

"No I don't. Okay, so it wasn't the traditional type of wedding with family and friends there…but if you ask me? It's even better this way! I mean who needs all those annoying guests, half of who you have no idea who they are! What matters, is that you've finally done what you both have wanted since I've met you all those years ago! What you should have done all those years ago!"

"Rachel!" Brooke hissed terrified that Lucas would hear what she was saying.

"What? Ok…so you'll get some grief from all your angry so called _friends_, but if they are real friends they will understand that your happiness comes first…and if that's what you wanted…"

"But it wasn't!"

"I still say you're stuck into details. Chill out, hoe, you've finally got what you've wanted all along! And I admit that I hoped you would have at least told me about this, even if you didn't want me there, but just to see you happy again after six years of mopping around and living in denial…"

"Rachel, will you let me explain?!"

"How long have you been together, anyway?" Rachel continued completely ignoring Brooke's constant protests and objections. "And how come I didn't know anything about it? Though I have to admit the whole keeping it a secret thing must have been quite a turn on!"

"We are NOT together!" Brooke screamed making Lucas shift in his seat nervously.

"Huh?"

"We did NOT want to get married! We did NOT want it!"

"Brooke what are you…"

"We were drunk! We got wasted! We didn't know what we were doing! It was an accident! A mistake! Just a stupid mistake!"

Silence.

"That was subtle," Lucas piped in sarcastically, and Brooke shot him a glare before returning her attention to the silent phone.

"Rach?"

No reply.

"Rach!"

"What's happening?" Lucas asked curiously.

"She's not saying anything," Brooke replied with a shrug.

"C'mon, hoe! Talk to me!" She tried again.

"You think she passed out, too?" Lucas asked with a hint of worry on his face, but before Brooke had time to answer, she finally heard Rachel from the phone…though she was not talking…she was just…laughing.

"She's ok," She said to Lucas and then turned to the phone.

"Rach?" She asked again but Rachel continued with her laughter…and from the way she sounded, Brooke was sure she was probably lying on the floor shaking with laughter.

"Oh, God, Brooke! I do not believe the two of you!" Rachel shrieked and she continued laughing.

"Yeah…laugh your ass off, while I'm _dying_ here!" Brooke yelled in exasperation but that caused only an increase in the volume of Rachel's laughter.

Brooke looked at Lucas with a pissed off expression. "Well, can you blame her?" he asked with a shrug pissing her off even more.

"Rach, this is not funny!" She said with a groan.

"Are you serious?! This is…" But she wasn't even able to finish off her sentence as the laughter overtook her again.

"Argh! I need your help here!" Brooke yelled frustrated.

"Ok...ok…" Rachel said taking a few deep breaths but…"Oh my God! Unbelievable!" She exclaimed and dissolved into laughter once again.

"I give up!" Brooke exhaled turning to Lucas with a helpless look throwing her hands up in frustration.

Lucas got up from the chair and took the cell from her hand.

"Rachel? Rachel!" He yelled to get the hysterical girl's attention.

"Luke? Way to go, man!" Rachel chocked out between her laughter.

"Rachel, just calm down and let us talk to you…"

"Oh I am…I am calm…my oh my! This is just …." And laughter once again.

"Rachel!" Lucas called her name again with anger.

"Give me that!" Brooke said angrily and snapped the phone from his hands.

"Rach, pull your fat ass together! I need HELP!" She screamed.

"Ok…ok…Tell me how it happened," She breathed trying to calm her laughter.

"Ok…Well…we were meeting at a bar…and we had a few drinks…"

"A few?!" she questioned sarcastically.

"Fine! A lot!"

"Does she really need all those details?" Lucas asked impatiently again.

"At least she's not laughing anymore!"

"Brooke?" Rachel got her attention once again.

"Yeah…so we had a lot of drinks…and then we got into a stupid conversation about weddings…your wedding in particular…and then Nathan and Haley's marriage…and we wondered why we didn't do it back then as well…and then Lucas here…" She said with a pause turning to him with a pointed glare which he just returned with a frown of his own, "suggested we could always do it now," She concluded with a sigh.

Rachel broke out into another fit of laughter accompanied by a lot of coughing and heavy breathing. "Get out of here! You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was," Brooke said in defeat. "Then…next thing we know…we wake up married and after discussing this…_mess_, we decide to get an annulment as soon as possible and not tell anyone about it. But then, we turn our cells on and we have a ton of messages from practically EVERYONE we know!!!"

"Dear mother of…Mouth! Mouth! Get your ass down here! You have to listen to this!"

"Rachel, do you think it's really …" Brooke started saying but then she heard Mouth's voice. "What?" He asked and then she heard Rachel talking really fast apparently at him.

Brooke sighed.

"What is she saying?" Lucas asked confused as Brooke remained silent.

"Nothing to me…she's explaining it to Mouth"

"Great! Absolutely great!" Lucas mumbled.

"Well, what do you want me to do?!" She asked exasperated.

"Nothing…nothing," He said shaking his head. "Maybe it's better this way…at least Mouth isn't as crazy as her and he will give us some answers."

"Yeah, Mouth will…" But she was cut off by Mouth's voice on the phone.

"Oh Brooke, tell me she's joking!" Mouth said in shock.

"Hey…Mighty Mouth…" Brooke replied weakly.

"You really did this?!" Mouth asked again and Brooke could hear Rachel still laughing in the background. Mouth however didn't sound amused. He sounded disappointed and angry…much like he was in his message.

"I'm… sorry?" Brooke said in question wondering what she was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"Oh Brooke! From all the crazy things you did in all these years…This is…this…"

"I know!" Brooke yelled frustrated.

"But how?! How could you do this?! Are you completely out of your mind?!"

"I'm sorry!" Brooke yelled again her voice trembling and eyes glistening, and Lucas approached to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"God! Erm…how are you…? What are you gonna do now?!" Mouth asked in wonder.

"I don't know! We have no idea! Mouth, we don't even know exactly what happened…Rachel said something about some photos but we don't remember much…"

"You don't remember?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Brooke replied biting her lip looking down guiltily tears brimming in her eyes. Lucas snapped the phone from her hand while she just dropped on the chair he had emptied, burying her face in her hands.

"Listen, Mouth, we know we've screwed up big time, but we really don't need this right now!" He growled.

"Lucas?!" Mouth asked surprised "How could you be so stupid? I mean I know Brooke can be a little crazy at times…but you?!"

"Give me the phone!" Lucas heard Rachel yell at Mouth before he had time to reply. Then he heard him say something like he was not done yet…was it…and then Rachel's voice was on his ear again talking to him. Well, she obviously won that argument easily.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay…so Mouth will lecture you later. Put Brooke back on the line," She commanded and he found himself wordlessly complying.

Brooke got up and took the phone from Lucas' outstretched hand.

"Yes?" She asked not sure of who she was going to hear.

"It's me," Rachel said, and Brooke was relieved to discover that she was obviously over the first shock and her laughing fit.

"God, Rach!" She said and all the frustration she felt earlier came back to her almost bringing her to tears again.

"Mouth's still in shock. Ignore him!" She hissed, and though Brooke couldn't see her, she was sure she was now glaring at her future husband.

"He is right," Brooke whispered. "This was stupid! Sooo stupid!"

"Well…can't argue with that. But what's done is done, so let's concentrate on what you will do now."

"What can we do!?"

"I'm thinking," Rachel sighed, and Brooke imagined her pacing up and down her spacey living room as she always did when they were dealing with a crisis at the store. Rachel had assumed her business tone and Brooke felt extremely relieved that she could rely on her friend who had come though for her at times that no one else ever could. If anyone could come up with something, it would definitely be Rachel.

"So there is no way we can deny it, is there?" Brooke asked Rachel because she had been silent for a while now.

"Are you serious?!" Her tone made absolutely clear that Brooke's last hopes were to be shuttered.

"Brooke, I don't think you've fully understood the situation here. So let me give you a hint. I woke up today, got dressed and went to pick up my newspapers and magazines. So I prepare myself a hot cup of coffee, get comfortable on my couch and grab the New York Post. And what did I see as I opened the first page? Well…none other that yours truly dressed in your wedding dress standing in the middle of a hotel's lobby engaged in a HOT make out session with broody boy there. After, thinking what a great job they've done in manipulating this picture…my eyes fell on the headline… _'Talented designer and notorious party girl Brooke Davis finally ties the knot,'_" She recited sarcastically. "So thinking…what other bullshit these people will come up with…I take the Daily News…and then the US Weekly…and… you catch my drift?"

Brooke was standing speechless and she just nodded in response.

"You haven't fainted again, have you?" Rachel asked sarcastically and a bit worriedly since obviously she couldn't see Brooke nodding.

"I'm here," Brooke whispered.

"Good…so then I open the TV…and you can probably imagine what I saw there as well…"

"You weren't exaggerating about the TV bit?"

"Are you kidding? They even have statements!"

"Statements?! From who!? Rach…tell me, we didn't say anything!"

"No, no you didn't. The reporter said…hold a sec…Mouth get me the paper…yeah that one, thanks!" Brooke could hear the shuffling of the paper as Rachel was hurriedly turning the pages to locate the specific article. "Well…the reporter said: _'We thought we shouldn't bother them with taking statements at that precious moment and let them enjoy their bliss. The newlyweds were hardly able to wait until they reached the bridal suite…they sure steamed up the elevator.'"_

Brooke's cheeks flushed scarlet red and then as she realized something she turned to Lucas. "We are in the bridal suite!"

"The bridal suite…I won't pretend I'm even surprised," He said with a defeated shrug.

Rachel chocked back laughter.

"You didn't even know in which room you were?" She asked

"That's what impresses you!?" Brooke asked with irritation.

"Yeah, right…anyway, the statements were also from the hotel manager and some employees in the boutique were you bought your wedding dress. Hmm…wait…here it is: _'The young couple seemed very much in love and excited. The future Mrs. Scott even left her clothes in our store in her excitement and that is how we realized who she was.'"_

"Those bitches!" Brooke yelled angry.

"Huh?" Both Rachel and Lucas said confused.

"They were the ones that called the press! They've recognized me and informed the press! Stupid whores!"

"Who?" Lucas asked confused having missed the rest of the exchange while Rachel responded with a, "That makes sense."

"The bitches in the boutique, Lucas!"

Lucas mouthed an "Oh."

"Well, then the hotel manager said some bullshit about how he felt honored you chose his establishment and then that he was extremely happy to provide I quote _'the bridal suite, one of the most luxurious ones in Vegas as the eager groom had expressed the wish to offer the best to his Pretty Girl' _"

"It says pretty girl?" Brooke whispered in awe, and Lucas looked at her horrified.

"Yup, apparently that manager has a pretty good memory!" Rachel giggled.

"What else does it say?"

"Well…then it goes into your history with Lucas. It's public knowledge you and him were together at high-school…with his book and all, so you can imagine the corny article that followed and then it says a little about Luke and his books, and refers to Nathan as well, as he's big news now…so yeah…maybe you should get a paper and see it for yourself."

"I don't think I can handle that."

"Well, you'll have to," Rachel said firmly pausing for a while and then continued in the same tone. "You should talk to Sylvia"

"Do I have to?" Brooke whined.

"Don't use that tone with me…it might work for broody boy…heck…it did get him to marry you!" Rachel laughed again.

"Rach!"

"Yeah…so yes, call Sylvia. She…well, usually I would say she would know how to handle this, but I really doubt it," She said mockingly.

"Thanks!"

"You could always stay married, you know?"

"Rachel!!!"

"Just kidding! Or not…anyway, we'll talk about that later. Now you should call her. Now!"

"She left a message, said she quits."

"Of course she did!" Rachel said sarcastically suppressing her laughter. "What was that?" Brooke heard her again but she realized she was talking to Mouth. "That's a good idea, Mouth! I knew I was marrying you for a reason…Mouth said Lucas should call Ryan, as well. To see how they can handle this from their end."

"I'll tell him…but Ryan wasn't happy either."

"Well…they will both have to get over themselves," Rachel said and after thinking for a while she went on. "As a matter of fact…I don't know why I'm doing this…but since you're obviously still in shock…I'll call her."

"You will?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Yup…umm…and Mouth will call Ryan," Mouth's protests were quickly silenced, though Brooke didn't hear Rachel say anything.

"Oh, Rachel! Thank you so much!"

"Sure…sure…whatever. You try and pull yourselves together…relax…and wait for my call."

"Okay."

"Ok…talk to you later," Rachel said hanging up the phone and then turning to Mouth she smiled mischievously. "I've just had the most brilliant idea!"

"So?" Lucas asked. He had been squirming beside Brooke through the whole conversation trying to make sense of what was being said.

Brooke sat down on the bed.

"It's all over the news…magazines everything...There's no use to deny it."

"Okay…" He said squeezing his eyes shut and running a hand through his hair. "And now?"

"Rachel will call Sylvia, and Mouth will call Ryan. They will know what we're supposed to do…She will call us again."

"So we just sit here and wait?!"

"Well…" Brooke mumbled uneasily.

"How did we end up in the bridal suite?" Lucas asked looking around the room, wondering how come he hadn't noticed before the plush carpet, silken sheets and flowers spread all over it.

"Oh, you're going to love this one. Apparently, you requested the best for your '_Pretty Girl.'_ "

"I didn't…" Lucas said shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's what the manager stated…"

"Did I say anything else?" He asked with fear.

"No…umm …apparently…uh…we were both too… otherwise occupied."

"What do you…Oh!" Lucas exclaimed feeling ridiculously embarrassed.

"Yeah…" Brooke nodded biting her lip.

They sat for a few more minutes in silence when Brooke's cell rang making her jump and picking it up immediately.

"Rach?" She asked without bothering to check the caller id.

"Yeah…we talked to them. They're taking the first flight there."

"What? Both of them?"

"Yeah…Sylvia called Ryan, she booked them a flight. In the mean time…"

"Yeah?"

"You both just stay in that room. Don't go out, don't call anyone, and don't talk to anyone! And I do mean anyone!"

"What? But why!?" Brooke asked utterly confused.

"I don't know…that's what Sylvia told me."

"But we have to call them. I mean they're all angry with us, Tutor-mom, Nate…not to mention Peyton that sounded absolutely furious and there is also Karen…I mean can you believe her seeing those pictures?!" Brooke rambled on frantically. "She must be devastated! They all are! We should…I don't know…try and explain? Though I really don't know how we ever could, but at least we have to try, don't we?"

"What are you talking about?! What is she saying?" Lucas asked in panic and feeling like shit again, hearing Brooke describing how his mother must be feeling right now.

"I think you should just listen to Sylvia. She knows what's best…and I think you've done enough for one day."

"But Rachel…" Brooke protested again, but Lucas cut her off unable to restrain himself any longer. "What is she saying Brooke?" He asked urgently.

"Wait a sec, Rach," Brooke said and then turned to Lucas and started explaining in a hurry. "Sylvia and Ryan are flying out here as soon as they can. In the mean time, they've ordered us to just stay in here and not contact anyone!"

Lucas just looked as confused as Brooke seemed and he scratched his head in discomfort trying to figure out what their business associates could possibly have in their mind. He really couldn't think of any solution to their mess that wouldn't leave them in utter embarrassment and cause a huge blow in both of their already somewhat damaged reputations.

Brooke realized she wasn't getting any response from Lucas and turned to Rachel.

"Chase also called," She said quietly although she knew Lucas could hear her and she couldn't go into any details. As she turned to him she saw his eyes turn dark but he didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I guessed that he would. Well, apart from me…he's the one the least surprised I guess," Rachel shrugged it off.

"Rachel!" Brooke hissed again and then taking on a desperate tone she continued. "Do you have any idea how bad we feel about putting everyone through this? God, Rachel, Karen thinks Lucas didn't want her at his wedding! Peyton thinks I didn't trust her with my relationship and feelings for Lucas!"

"You didn't trust her, Brooke…" Rachel said tiredly.

Brooke heaved a sigh and continued, "And then there is also Chase, who…" She trailed off remembering just in time that Lucas was still listening.

"He just has to get over that already!" Rachel said exasperated. "He knew what he was getting himself into from the start…and to put all the blame on you is just…"

"Not now, Rachel!" Brooke snapped looking at Lucas to make sure he couldn't hear what Rachel was saying from the other end of the line. He seemed to be preoccupied in his own thoughts luckily.

"Look, Brooke, you have to realize, this is big…this could destroy your career, both of your careers! You have to listen to Sylvia. Just wait until she gets there. This will give everyone time to cool off and it will give you time to calm down and prepare an explanation, apology, whatever…though if you want my opinion, it's none of their business anyway. You should think about yourself first!"

"But…" Brooke sighed with frustration and then changed her mind and decided to ask something more important at this moment. "What did Sylvia say? Does she have any ideas? What are we going to say? What are we going to do?"

"The only thing you can do now…"

"Which is?" She asked curiously and hopefully at the same time. Anything would be better than the blank she was drawing as far as their options were concerned.

"Damage control, Brookie, damage control."

That didn't really say much now, did it?


	7. Waiting

_**AN: **Hey guys! Thak you all for your great reviews! They are all great and I love to hear your thoughts and guesses about where I'm taking this story. I want to apologize for the long delay...but life sucks that way! I'll try to get better at the updating thing, but I really can't make any promises, so I hope you'll be patient with me. _

_Anyway, on with the chapter! And a huge thanks to Cinthana for reviewing this chapter in record time! Thank you so much! _

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Waiting**_

About six hours. That was how long Luke had estimated that it would take Sylvia and Ryan to arrive at Vegas. Was Rachel serious? What were they supposed to do for six whole hours confined in that damn room? Not that Brooke really felt like going out and facing what they had done. She had noticed that Lucas was also looking kinda relieved that they were not supposed to contact anyone. Neither of them was really eager on explaining to their friends this new mess they had got themselves into. So maybe six hours more wasn't such a bad thing after all. If only the waiting wasn't driving her crazy. And if only they had something to do with themselves and not just sit there doing absolutely nothing.

After they had finished with the phone call, Lucas had slumped down on an armchair next to the coffee table, and she had resorted to the edge of the bed. They hadn't said a word since. What was there to say really?

"I'm gonna take a shower," Lucas said breaking her thoughts as he got up from his spot.

"Oh, yeah, sure," she agreed reluctantly. She really didn't want to sit there alone and stew in her thoughts…but it was not like him sitting at the other side of the room was providing any comfort at all.

"I'm gonna be quick and then maybe you should…" he trailed off as he noticed her sad face.

"Yeah, go ahead," she encouraged with a nod, and he was gone.

Brooke lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were pretty jumbled at the moment. But two people were most in her mind…Peyton and Chase. Damn it! Taking her cell she skipped to the last voice message.

"_I guess congratulations are in order. I expected you would have the decency to at least let me know about this beforehand and not let me find out this way. But what was I thinking? Like you ever cared…When it comes to him, nothing else matters, right? Anyway, it was not like I was surprised…though for some time there__, you've made me doubt my decision, but I guess this is a good thing. Now, I know I was right all along. I wish I could say I wish you the best, but I would be lying. I'm just happy next time he hurts you, I won't be the one to pick up the pieces and be left in pieces in return."_

Brooke let out a sigh. It was her fault, the bitterness, the coldness in his voice. It was all her fault. She couldn't really blame him, could she? She really hated herself for how things have turned out with him. But she had tried. She had tried to make things work; she actually believed they were working. She wanted to marry him, she really did or so she had thought at the time. She did love him after all. But when he had canceled the wedding, after the initial shock and pain…relief… that was the feeling she settled on. She hadn't meant to hurt him though. She hadn't meant for any of this. And it was his decision, wasn't it? She had hated him at the time. The things he had said, he had made her face thoughts and feelings she had long ago buried and still refused to acknowledge. And now…now he thought she had proven him right. But he was still wrong, wasn't he? He just jumped to the wrong conclusions once again! She did not want for this to happen. She did not want to marry Lucas! Lucas and she were just friends! She did not want Lucas!

The bathroom door opened and Lucas walked out with a towel around his waist and skin still glistening from the water. Damn him, he looked fine. She did NOT want him! They were just friends! Damn him and his amazing body!

"I'm done," he offered with a smile as he used another towel to dry his hair. "Brooke?" He questioned as he noticed her staring at him.

"Oh…yeah, ok…I guess, I should…yeah I will," she mumbled quickly averting her eyes from him and rushed into the bathroom leaving a very confused Lucas behind her.

* * *

Brooke walked out of the bathroom wearing a fluffy cotton bathrobe after spending a good twenty minutes in the bathtub contemplating really hard whether it would be wise to just drown herself and get out of this mess once and for all.

"I've ordered breakfast," Lucas told her pointing to a trolley next to the coffee table. He had put on his pants now…but still no shirt. Was he trying to torture her or something? She was facing his side, and some red marks across his shoulder blades attracted her attention. They were clearly nail marks. The nail marks she had left on him last night. An image invaded her head of him pushing her against the wall, not far from where he was standing right now, her legs wrapped around his waist, her head thrown back and her nails digging at his bare back, thus the marks, while he was nibbling at her neck and roughly thrusting in her making her moan... The image faded with Lucas' voice breaking through her daze and she shook her head abruptly to clear her thoughts.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" He asked concerned as she seemed slightly flashed.

"Yeah…It's my head, it keeps getting worse and worse. Did you think to ask them for some aspirin as well?" She replied as she contemplated whether she should wear her dress also. Her wedding dress…ok…so no, the bathrobe would do for now.

"Yeah…it's right there and…erm…I told them to bring us today's newspapers," he said hesitantly pointing at a stack of papers on the dresser.

"Oh! …yeah, I suppose we will have to look at them, sooner or later."

"I thought we should be prepared before the guys get here. It will help us pass time…?" He offered with a shrug.

"Did you look at them?" She asked glancing nervously at the stack.

"No, I thought I should wait for you to finish so we could do it…together. Do you want to have breakfast first or…?"

"Let's look at them now," Brooke replied biting her lip. She was rather anxious to see what they wrote about them.

Lucas nodded and walking to the dresser picked the papers up and moved to the bed with her following him. They sat down, and Brooke practically grabbed the pile out of his hands. "Economy, economy…sports…sports…argh! Here it is!" She exclaimed after throwing half the newspapers on the floor as she was trying to find one that would cover their news, and she finally landed on the _Post_.

Lucas was just sitting and waiting as she threw the rest of them on the floor and spread the paper in front of her lap. They didn't even have to look through the pages as in the first page they saw centered on the top a picture of the two of them engaged in a passionate kiss, as Rachel had pretty much described, standing in the hotel's lobby amidst various other guests that were actually clapping at them!

"Wow!" Was all Lucas managed upon seeing it.

"Yeah…" Brooke nodded and then her eyes fell on the caption the one Rachel had already read for her.

"_Talented designer and notorious party girl Brooke Davis finally ties the knot," _Lucas read out aloud still in shock. Everything seemed much more real now, and it was like he was waking up all over again only to realize he was still in a pretty horrific nightmare. "Page 6," he continued urging her to turn to the page that featured the respective article.

Brooke took a deep breath and turned the paper to the specific page and her eyes widened.

More pictures were scattered across the page. The one in the centre featured herself in a tight embrace with Lucas both staring at the camera sporting the widest grins. Brooke looked at herself and couldn't really believe in her eyes…she looked so…so happy! Lucas was also staring at the photo amazed by the goofy grin he saw on his face. Brooke focused on his face as well and she was even more surprised to see that he seemed as happy as her. Lucas also turned her attention to her face and a small smile spread on his face as he noticed how excited she seemed. Letting his eyes wonder at the rest of the page he found another photo. They were still holding each other but this time they were not facing the camera but each other. Brooke was practically beaming with her beautiful dimpled smile and he was looking down at her completely mesmerized by the gorgeous brunette.

They both looked at each other and he could swear he saw her blush slightly.

"Amazing what one does when he's drunk, huh?" He tried with embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Brooke nodded offering a weak smile. You think with her tendency to talk all the time she could come up with something other than 'yeah'…but no!

There was one more photo with them kissing…though they both quickly averted their eyes from it and finally looked at the last one Rachel had already mentioned. Lucas was carrying Brooke in his arms standing in front of the reception and he was apparently talking to the manager, probably requesting the room, while Brooke seemed to be laughing.

"Dear God! This is far worse from what I imagined!" Brooke finally uttered.

"We actually posed for that one!" Lucas said pointing to the one they were looking at the camera.

"When Rachel told me I couldn't believe it…but apparently it's true."

"C'mon...let's read this thing," he said, and Brooke handed him the paper prodding him to do so.

Lucas cleared his throat and started reading out loud.

"_The end of the partying days has finally come for Brooke Davis! The gorgeous young designer that has shaken up the night life in New York for the past year and has broken quite many hearts in her wa__ke has finally settled down! The talented 24-year old that has impressed all of us and not only with her work is out of the market! Read it and weep guys…Brooke Davis is no longer available!"_

Lucas paused and took a side glance at Brooke that couldn't help but be smiling about these first lines in the article.

"I bet this was a guy reporter that wrote this," he chuckled.

She giggled in response. "Probably, if it was a woman…well she must be very confused."

"Reporters must love you…gorgeous, talented…broken many hearts…" He continued teasingly.

"Of course they do! I was making first page news for six months! I made so many careers by getting caught…erm, you know what."

"Right," he replied solemnly and continued reading. He really didn't want to be reminded of Brooke's one night stands. He had been so relieved when she finally stopped them, though he wasn't sure exactly why.

"_Yesterday night at the luxurious Flamingo Hotel in Vegas, Davis got married at a closed ceremony in the hotel's chapel. Who's the lucky guy that was able to convince her to leave her wild ways behind? None other than one of the most eligible bachelors in North Carolina, aspiring young author Lucas Scott."_

"Most eligible bachelor?! I'm sure they've never even heard my name before!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Oh, of course they have!" She paused and then continued nudging him at the side "You are my friend!"

"What an honour!" He frowned playfully.

"Shut up!" She giggled and nodded for him to continue.

"_You haven't heard of him? Shame on you, you obviously don't read much! Lucas Scott is a very successful young writer that in only his 24 years has already two best-selling books in his record and is about to launch his third one. Scott is also well known because of his brother famous former star of the North Carolina Bobcats Nathan Scott whose career ended abruptly a few months ago when he was involved in a car accident along with his wife former pop star Haley James-Scott, that caused major trauma to his knee cutting his NBA dreams short. Our sources say that Davis and Scott chose a private ceremony from respect to the drama the groom's family is facing currently."_

"What a bunch of bull!" Brooke hissed in annoyance.

"I don't believe they even dragged Nathan into this," Lucas sighed shaking his head.

"_Davis as her publisher had affirmed was currently dating the well-known photographer John Carter. But obviously that relationship ended fast! If you think that this is a publicity stunt…think again…Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis go way back. Both raised in a small town in North Carolina and as his first book dissolved the now Mr. and Mrs Scott were high-school sweethearts engaged in a whirlwind romance that however didn't last or so it seemed at the time. Though the couple had broken up before they headed for college it seems that their love still held strong after all these years. Miss Davis came even close to marrying her former boyfriend Chase Adams, but their engagement was called off a month before the wedding. One has to wonder if Davis still harboured feelings for her high school sweetheart and that was the reason the engagement was broken off. And though in his book Lucas Scott ended up with one Peyton Sawyer…apparently life differs from fiction and the couple was able to find their way back to each other."_

"Unbelievable!" Lucas huffed.

"I told you, you should have changed our names in that damn book!" Brooke said in annoyance.

"What?! You used to say you loved to be a character in a novel!"

"That was before my life ended up more screwed up than the novel!"

"How was I ever to predict…this?!" He almost yelled gesturing between them.

"Of course…you predicted you would have your happy ending with Peyton!"

"Brooke!" He protested.

"Just keep on reading," she said coldly.

"But…" Lucas tried to protest again.

"Just read!" Brooke yelled and Lucas let out a resigned sigh before going on with the article.

"_The couple has been sighted together in New York numerous times in the past years but to our questions Davis used to deny any romantic involvement and claimed their relationship was now strictly friendly. Obviously the flame between them never faded and we have to wonder how long the couple has been keeping their relationship a secret. _

_Our reporters were of the first to discover about the secret wedding and were able to capture the happy couple immediately after the ceremony. The photographs speak for themselves but let us say that the couple was extremely excited and completely in love. Brooke Davis can be seen looking stunning in her elegant Vera Wang wedding gown which the groom purchased at the hotel's boutique minutes before the wedding. The employees in the shop couldn't stop talking about the overly excited couple that couldn't take their eyes from one another. Guests also affirmed that the two of them seemed ecstatic and maybe a bit drunk, with both Davis' reputation and Scott's family history that doesn't come as a surprise. __The couple didn't make any statements and we chose to respect their right to enjoy this special moment. They did us the favour for posing for some photos though they were both very anxious to begin their honeymoon. They sure gave us a sight to remember! The hotel manager Mr. Wilkins was happy to provide them the bridal suite as the over-excited groom requested the best for his Pretty Girl, a name he has been using for Davis since their high-school romance. If you want to learn more of their love story hurry up and buy his book! All we can now say is to wish a happily ever after to the handsome couple!"_

"Well…no wonder everyone is pissed at us," Brooke concluded after Lucas finished with his reading.

"It will only get worse when we explain what really happened, you know."

"I can always rely on you to bring out the bright side of things, _Broody,_" Brooke remarked sarcastically.

"It wouldn't kill you to be a bit more realistic either, _Cheery,_" he replied in the same tone.

"I know how bad things are, Luke! Okay? I am aware of exactly how stupid what we did was! I know that our friends are gonna be mad, and I know how bad the press will make it out to be! Hell, they don't even know half the facts and look what they did!" She yelled getting up from the bed letting the paper land on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and…yeah I'm sorry. I just thought we should prepare ourselves…think about what we are gonna say," he said getting up as well to be at her eye-level.

"What is there to think about? Hey Hales, no silly…of course I wouldn't keep my relationship with Luke a secret! This whole wedding thing? Just a drunken mistake! How does that sound?!"

Lucas lowered his head but Brooke went on.

"Oh, Karen! We never meant to have the wedding without you! In fact, we never meant to have a wedding at all! Huh?! You like it?!"

"Brooke!"

"No! It only gets better and better! Pey, oh Pey! You got it all wrong! I haven't been lying to you for the past six years…Lucas and I aren't together! How we got married you ask? Well, by mistake! Funny, right?! And Chase…"

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled grabbing her from her shoulders to stop her from going on.

Brooke stopped talking and looking at him she felt herself crumble and just buried her head in his chest dissolving into sobs.

"Shh… It's okay, Brooke. We'll find a way. They are our friends, they will understand."

"No, they won't! I wouldn't!"

"They will…hey, after all they know how crazy we can get together," he said with a small smile and was extremely relieved to see that he managed to make her smile too as she raised her head to look at him through her tears.

"What about the press?"

"Well, we'll leave that to Sylvia and Ryan. It seems they already have some idea of what needs to be done."

"You think so?" She asked weakly.

"Yeah…otherwise they wouldn't keep us in here to wait for them."

"God…I totally freaked out! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said while rubbing her back soothingly.

"Thank you, Lucas."

"I'm here for you, Brooke, always," he said seriously and then breaking into a grin he continued "For better or worse…didn't I promise that yesterday?"

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked jabbing him into the ribs but broke out into laughter immediately.

"See, this is so much better," he said smiling at her.

"What? Me hitting you?" She asked confused.

"No, you laughing, you being my Cheery"

"You're the one cheering me up now, Broody."

"You've done it for me, countless of times."

Brooke smiled at him and realizing she was still in his arms she pulled herself away.

"Do you think we should see what the others have to say?" She said pointing to the papers on the floor.

"Sure, how about over breakfast? You said you were hungry and I think the coffee is getting cold."

"Why not?" Brooke shrugged and going to the table she sat herself cross-legged on one of the chairs.

Lucas headed to the trolley and picking up the tray with their breakfast, he brought to the table. Brooke started pouring coffee to their cups and he went to retrieve some of the discarded papers. The ones he supposed would have something to say about the two of them, anyway, and a few sports one. After taking a few sips of her coffee and downing two aspirins Brooke chose one of the papers and quickly found the article concerning them. As she started to read she scoffed.

"Listen to this," she said to get Lucas' attention.

Lucas looked up from the paper he was reading, he had opted for a sports one as he was really not that curious about what every idiot had to write about him to sell more papers. And he already had an idea about how bad things were…I mean, all papers would be along the same lines, right? Or maybe not he thought as he noticed Brooke's pissed off expression.

"_Secret affair revealed by surprise wedding," _Brooke started to read at him and Lucas frowned.

"_Yesterday night we witnessed the secret wedding of young fashion designer Brooke Davis and novelist Lucas Scott in a luxurious hotel in Vegas. The wedding took all of us completely by surprise as both Davis and Scott were claimed to be in relationships with other people. Though the couple used to be romantically involved in high-school they both declared that now their relationship was strictly friendly. Were they lying to us all this time? How long has this secret affair __been taking place in front of our eyes and their partners' eyes?"_

"Those bastards!" Lucas exclaimed outraged.

"It gets worse," Brooke replied through gritted teeth.

"_Would we be wrong to assume that the cause for the __sudden dissolve of Davis' engagement a year ago only a month before the planned wedding was the affair she was having with Scott?"_ Brooke continued reading and then looked at Lucas who seemed ready to punch something.

"_Apparently neither Chase Adams, Davis__' fiancé for a year or Peyton Sawyer the other woman in Scott's life if we trust his novel, were able to get in the way of the two lovers that continued their relationship through all those years despite the temporary distractions or behind the distractions' backs! Not that this surprises us. Davis is known for her wild ways and though Scott has kept a lower profile information from his hometown tells us he lives an equally interesting life. All we have to wonder is how long this marriage will actually last now that the cat is out of the bag."_

"I'm gonna sue those bastards for every penny they're worth!" Lucas hissed.

"I was expecting something like this…" She said quietly for once handling the matter more calmly than him. She was after all used to being the target of negative press while Lucas was apparently still new at the game. The worst he had gotten was some stories about Dan's imprisonment, when his book was first released and some rumours regarding his relationship with Brooke the first times they appeared together in social events. However, the articles went as far as guessing but never outwardly accused them of having an affair and no one even mentioned the possibility of that affair while she was still engaged with Chase and he was with Peyton. Hell, that was years ago!

Lucas shook his head still too upset to think rationally. Now he started thinking that they should read every article out there, who knew what else those people were going to come up with! "Read more," he instructed her. Brooke nodded and picking another tabloid she scanned it quickly but found nothing particularly interesting with the article, it was more like the one in _Post_. The next tabloid however picked her interest.

"_Fairytale romance or just a drunken mistake?" _She read the title and Lucas raised an eyebrow. This was actually hitting closer to home.

"_Talented designer Brooke Davis and promising author Lucas Scott were married yesterday at a chapel in Vegas. Our reporters were of the first to arrive there and witnessed the couple exiting the chapel after the ceremony. The wedding was done in secret and no one was present apart from the couple__ and the required witness that however wasn't of the couple's environment. The wedding was not planned as both ring and wedding dress were purchased shortly before the ceremony, as the hotel's personnel informed us. The couple exited the chapel through midst of laughter and excitement and it was more than clear that both bride and groom were more than a bit drunk. The hotel stuff again confirmed our suspicions that the decision for the wedding was made most probably while they were both intoxicated. Scott had to hold Davis to prevent her from falling and he was stumbling all the way to the elevator as well, as he carried his bride to the bridal suite. From the demonstration we witnessed at the lobby, as you can see at the pictures yourselves, they were both very eager to start their wedding night. Davis and Scott were high-school sweethearts but the romance had ended according to Davis many years ago. Was the romance rekindled this weekend at Vegas? Was this wedding the fairytale ending for their high-school romance or was it just a spontaneous decision made while they were both too drunk to think? Davis is well known for her drunken escapades and Lucas Scott is after all Nathan's Scott brother…maybe the love for alcohol runs in the family? Only time will tell what really happened last night at Vegas…we are still waiting for any statements from the newlyweds who are currently enjoying their honeymoon or getting over a real bad hangover!"_

"Well…" Lucas mumbled still in shock.

"I wonder why no one in our messages talked about us being drunk," Brooke said frowning in confusion. "Maybe they didn't read this one…" It wasn't one of the most popular papers out there as she had noticed.

"Or maybe they chose not to believe it?" He suggested.

"Well…the bright side…instead of explaining everything to them we can just mail them this paper," Brooke suggested with a dry chuckle.

"Really funny, Brooke!" He replied agitated.

"I'm done with reading," Brooke sighed leaning back at her chair.

"Yeah…I don't think I can handle more."

"What time is it?"

"We still have a lot of time before Ryan and Sylvia gets here."

"God! What are we supposed to do? This waiting is driving me crazy!"

"I have to go to my room for a while," Lucas said with a frown.

"No, Luke! They told us to stay here!"

"I know, but I have to get my meds. I don't have them with me." He explained tiredly.

"You don't?!" Brooke replied frantically. "I thought you had them with you! Luke! You should have taken them by now! It is way past noon, you were supposed to take them in the morning!"

"Relax!" He responded with a chuckle although he couldn't help but feel pleased with her concern, though she was being a tad over-dramatic. "It's okay, I can take them a bit later, it's no big deal. I even forget them some days…" He started but the horrified look on her face made him stop. "Okay, I'm gonna go get them now," he said getting up and putting on his shirt.

Brooke nodded deciding that she would most probably give him a piece of her mind after he had taken his pills. "Do you think it would be okay if I went to my room to get some clothes? I don't think I want to wear…that…again," she said pointing to the wedding dress.

"Yeah, I think that will be fine. If you want I can go and grab your key-card from the lobby so you won't have to go down there dressed in…that," he mimicked her previous words.

"That would be great! But will they give them to you?"

"Sure…I am your husband after all!" He said with a smirk.

Brooke burst out in laughter.

"Who would have thought that would actually have its perks!" She said grinning.

"Oh, I'm certain I enjoyed some of those perks last night" He said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked in embarrassment.

He laughed and winking at her walked to the door, "Be right back, Mrs. Scott!"

"Jerk!" He heard Brooke screaming as soon as he closed the door.

* * *

It was hours later and they were both dozing off in the large bed hardly paying any attention to the TV that was playing in front of them. After they had returned from their respective rooms they had talked a bit more about their "situation", mostly trying to guess what could Sylvia and Ryan possibly have in their minds. The only solution they could find was that they would have to admit to being drunk, apologize to their friends and family, go through with the annulment and the public humiliation that would surely follow and most probably start thinking about their new careers. Brooke had suggested bar-tending at a top-less bar, and Lucas had opted for garbage collector. Brooke only resorted to hysterics a couple of times, which really surprised Lucas, but he was able to calm her down rather quickly making cheesy jokes about their marital status. Rachel had called once again to make sure they were still following her orders and haven't killed each other in the process. Then they had laid in the bed, where Brooke decided to watch a movie to take her mind of their mess and Lucas had reluctantly agreed. Of course that didn't work since they both couldn't really relax and think about anything else rather than the confrontation with their loved ones and the press but at least they were able to pretend to each other that they were not stressing so much over this. The phone call from the lobby that informed them that their guests had arrived made both of them jump from the bed in frenzy.

Lucas was already at the door waiting for the knock, and Brooke was pacing up and down once again biting her nails nervously. The knock came, and Brooke froze in place turning to look at him in fear. Lucas gave her a reassuring smile and after taking a deep breath opened the door.


	8. Brilliant Ideas

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Brilliant Ideas**_

As soon as he opened the door, Lucas came face to face with a very angry tall young woman with jet black hair carefully tucked into an elaborate bun wearing an elegant business two-piece in dark brown.

"Where is my sorry excuse of a client? Huh?" She asked him trying to look behind his tall frame into the hotel suite. "Davis, where the hell are you hiding?!" She yelled as she forcefully pushed him out of the way and barged into the room without giving him the chance to utter a single word.

Behind her a man with light brown hair and dark eyes dressed in more casual clothing walked through the door and gave Lucas a disappointed look and a shake of his head. Lucas sighed and closed the door behind them.

"Hey…Sylvia," Brooke said timidly approaching her friend and co-worker that was now standing in the middle of the suite hands on her hips and patting her foot impatiently. "How was your flight?" She continued trying a half smile.

Sylvia huffed. "Why…my flight was great, Brookie…Thank you! I just love to get up at the crack of dawn and fly half way across country to get your sorry ass out of trouble!" She said sarcastically glaring at Brooke.

"You do look great though! I couldn't tell you just had a long flight. Where did you get this suit, anyway? It looks awesome!" Brooke gashed, deciding that maybe kissing her ass would help right now and if it got Sylvia even a little sidetracked…

"Don't you try to flatter your way out of this!" She yelled and then taking an appreciative glance at her clothes continued "It's Dior. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to have it."

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked at Ryan that just shook his head in exasperation.

"You were right! It's definitely you!" Brooke exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It'd better be! It cost me a fortune!"

"It is totally worth it! You look bitching!"

Sylvia was ready to respond as enthusiastically as Brooke, but Ryan unfortunately cut her off.

"Ladies, mind getting back to something more important…let's say on the issue that actually brought us here, your wedding?" He said gesturing between Brooke and Lucas that had followed them to the center of the room and was now standing beside Brooke.

Brooke shot Ryan an icy look, and he almost felt the need to take a step back. But lucky for him his comment seemed to get Sylvia out of her Dior induced trance…

"We should! What the hell were the two of you thinking?!" She yelled looking at both Lucas and Brooke and then concentrated on her friend. "I knew it was a mistake taking this job with you! These past two years…do you have any idea how many stupidities you had me put up with?! But this …well this one certainly takes the cake!"

"I'm sorry," Brooke said lowering her head.

"Yeah, Sylvia we are sorry," Lucas supported her.

"You," Sylvia said sternly swiveling her head to face him. "Do. Not. Talk!"

Lucas gulped and stayed silent. Really…this was the reason the two past years his admiration for Mouth had increased immensely. He knew Brooke was a handful. Heck, that was one of the reasons he was initially attracted to her, and though she could drive him out of his mind, she still was his Brooke, his fiercely independent strong and stubborn Pretty Girl, even though they were just friends now. He had learnt how to handle her blazing temper and secretly he even enjoyed her tantrums. Rachel and Brooke together, they were more than a handful. Though quite different, as Rachel was always more of a cynic while Brooke even though she tried to hide it was still a dreamer; both girls were as stubborn and wild…they could drive any man crazy. Now if you added Sylvia in the mix…well... Somehow Brooke had managed to find another girl equally intimidating to hire for her business. She was the most serious of the three, but shared their stubbornness and quick-temper. So yeah, he thought of Mouth having to deal with all three of them almost daily, since they were quite close working together and hanging out for fun, and he had really no clue how he managed. He probably never even got a word out, if Lucas knew his friend at all. He had found himself in all three girls' company when he stayed with Brooke in New York a few times and she had arranged for all of them to hang out together. He had even dragged Ryan to one of those outings and that is how he had met Sylvia. However, after those first few times Lucas practically begged Brooke to avoid making any plans with them when he was around. Sylvia's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"And you…explain yourself…NOW!" She yelled again to Brooke.

Brooke took a deep breath and assuming an apologetic expression started to _explain_.

"Look…I know it was stupid. We were drunk! We just got soo drunk! I don't how it happened…we were just having some drinks…We didn't have so much, really!" Lucas shot her a disbelieving look but she kept on ignoring him. "We were just goofing around." She said and then lowering her voice and eyes continued "And then we …somehow ended up in that chapel…and somehow actually got married…" and then raising them both again continued, "and I mean it wouldn't be such a big deal! We could get an annulment and settle this in no time!" She paused there letting out a frustrated sigh and then turning her expression to one of outrage and almost yelling went on with her _apology_. "But those bitches had to meddle! I mean really the ugly meddling whores! Who do they think they are? Why couldn't they mind their own business? Everything would be fine if they had! It is their fault, really!"

Ryan looked at Lucas in wonder not really getting what Brooke was talking about. Sylvia seemed just as confused.

"She's talking about the sales assistants in the boutique that apparently informed the press." Lucas explained quietly. Leave it to Brooke to find someone to blame for her mess, well at least it was not him this time.

"Yeah! Those gossiping harlots! They couldn't keep their mouth shut! Ha!" She continued emphatically and then changing her expression to one of pure excitement she kept on. "Oh, but Sylvia, guess what? They recognized me! Even here in Vegas! They know my clothes! The LA store will so kick ass!"

Both guys rolled their eyes once again, and Sylvia seemed thrilled for a minute but then shook her head and gave Brooke a stern look.

Brooke sighed giving up and went on. "There's nothing more to say really. They called the press, they snatched some pictures of us after the wedding…and here we are now!"

"Snatched some pictures?! Brooke, you're all over the papers, and you're actually smiling to the camera!"

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to," Brooke said with a dismissive shrug, and Lucas chuckled despite himself.

Sylvia sighed and dropped down on a chair. "Unbelievable! Do you have any idea what it's taking for me not to bitch slap you right now?" She asked Brooke.

"I am sorry," Brooke replied with a mournful expression sticking out her bottom lip.

"Do not think your pretty face is gonna stop me!" Sylvia exclaimed.

Ryan sighed as well and turned to Lucas. "So just to get the facts straight, this wedding thing is legitimate, right? You got all the paperwork and stuff?"

"Yeah", Lucas nodded, "They can get you everything prep in no time here. I found the wedding license when we woke up…the marriage is legitimate."

Ryan just nodded.

"So..." Lucas broached carefully, "What do you think can be done?"

"Well…" Ryan started and then looked at Sylvia "This is more Miss Jenkins, erm Sylvia's," he corrected after she gave him a look, "area of expertise, and she came up with the plan…so I'll let her explain."

Both Lucas and Brooke turned to Sylvia with anxious and hopeful expressions on their faces.

"You two both realize how much you actually screwed up, right?" She asked getting up from her chair and pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Yes," both of them replied with a nod avoiding her eyes and scooting closer to each other.

"You do realize exactly how difficult it will be for me and Ryan to get you out of this mess, right?"

They both nodded and Lucas added a mumbled "sorry".

"So you will agree with our plan?"

"Of course!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We will do anything!" Brooke hurriedly agreed, both of them nodding their heads furiously.

"Good," Sylvia replied with a sardonic smile, and Lucas looked at Brooke with a feeling of growing dread inside of him.

"It was actually Rachel's idea…and I have to say it was purely genius," Sylvia continued.

"Rachel's?" Lucas gasped while Brooke gulped. Uh oh, this wasn't going to be good. "Why didn't she tell us anything on the phone?" He asked utterly confused.

"She thought it would be better if you heard it from us," Sylvia said with a shrug.

"I don't understand," he insisted.

"Just tell us, Sylvia," Brooke pleaded.

"It's the only solution really, if you care at all about your careers."

"Of course we do!" Brooke interjected.

"Well Brooke…you…let's say trying to get rid of your party girl image was not the easiest thing in the world…and this…well if we were to admit the truth it would be the final blow, there would be no way out. Especially now that all spotlights would be turned to you for the LA show…we just can't handle that type of publicity," Sylvia declared shaking her head.

"But what else can we do?" Brooke asked bewildered. "Maybe we could postpone the show until this blows over?" She suggested.

"We can't postpone the opening of the store nor the show and you know it. Not with the risks we took. It would financially destroy you, not to mention that it would be the cause for the press to make an even bigger deal out of this."

"But…" Brooke mumbled feeling entirely defeated. She was soo screwed! She knew she had gone all out for the new store, but she really didn't have a choice. They had talked with Rachel about it and concluded that it was worth the risks. So they had spent most of last year's profits on it and also took up a loan. They expected for the store to pay off in about a year but with the show they thought it could be even sooner than this until the first profits would start to flow in, and she could start pay off her loan. But if the store opening was postponed…not to mention all the models, photographers and staff she had pre-paid for the show and all the invitations sent. It wouldn't be easy to just postpone that…it was rather impossible to be honest. So all her dreams would be destroyed in one night, just because she had a few drinks with a friend! With Lucas…urgh…whatever!

"And you Lucas," Sylvia continued turning to him and ignoring Brooke's crestfallen expression. "Ryan told me you're about to publish a new book. A book for kids, might I add."

Lucas nodded.

"How many parents do you think will buy a book for their kids written by an alcoholic womanizer?"

"Wh-what!?" Lucas stuttered. "I…this was a one time thing…why would anyone think I'm an alcoholic?! I'm not an alcoholic!" He decided to ignore the womanizer part…though his life this past year resembled that of a monk's; he thought that he could have been called worse. Alcoholic was certainly far worse!

"Do you really think the press will care about the truth? They will make it as they want it to be. You got so drunk you got married without knowing what you were doing. Do you think they will need anything more? Did they take any time before calling your brother an alcoholic?"

"But…" Lucas weakly protested mirroring Brooke a few minutes ago. He then shook his head and addressed her in a serious tone. "So basically, you're telling us that we're totally screwed?"

"Not quite," Ryan piped in.

"I did say we had a solution," Sylvia affirmed.

"But if things are as you say, what can we possibly do?" Brooke asked in desperation.

"It's simple," Sylvia said.

"It's the only way," Ryan agreed with a nod.

"What?! What way?!" Lucas yelled in exasperation "Just tell us already!"

Sylvia took a deep breath and then faking a sweet smile she said in a sugary tone, "You will have to stay married."

"We…will…WHAT?!" Brooke shrieked the last word out.

"Wh-what…you…can't actually mean…?" Lucas asked stuttering.

"I mean you will stay married. You won't get an annulment and you'll just stay married," she explained still smiling obviously taking great pleasure in their reactions.

"You're joking, right? This is just a joke to get back at us!" Brooke suggested taking a step backwards but then looking at Sylvia's expression she knew she meant business. "You cannot be serious!" She screamed. "Broody…tell me she is joking!" She concluded turning to Lucas with desperation that only looked at her as helplessly and then turned to Ryan. Lucas knew he at least had to be more reasonable. Sylvia was talking crazy right now! "What is she talking about Ryan? You can't really mean this!"

"It's the only way, man," Ryan said with a shrug. "You have to do it."

"Do what!? Are you actually proposing we stay married…like really married?!" Lucas yelled gathering from his serious expression that he was actually okay with this insane idea.

"You did get really married," Sylvia quipped.

"Are you two insane?!" Brooke screeched. "There is no way in hell we're doing this!"

"I have to agree with her! This is absolutely crazy!"

"What the two of you did last night…now that was crazy! This….this is just the only way to salvage anything at this point. And you did say you were willing to do anything," Sylvia replied giving them a firm look.

"Look," Ryan suggested calmly. "Let's all just sit down and talk about this rationally. You're both over-reacting."

"Is he fucking kidding us?!" Brooke yelled turning to Lucas. Lucas ran a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath took Brooke's hand into his own. "Okay…let's…let's take a breath here."

"Lucas!"

"Brooke, c'mon. Let them talk and explain to us what they mean."

"Explain what?! What could they possibly say?"

"Please," he said in a quiet tone. "Let them talk. We don't have to do anything they tell us, but let them explain what they have in their mind."

"But this is plain crazy!"

"I know, I know. But I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Fine! We're listening!" She said removing her hand from his and crossing both her hands in front of her chest.

"We are not actually suggesting that…Well, the important thing is that you do not get an annulment. The worst thing for both of you right now would be to admit that this wedding was an accident, that it was just a joke, the result of you getting wasted," Ryan started.

"What we want you to do instead," Sylvia took over, "is to let the public believe that you actually wanted to get married."

Brooke was ready to protest but Lucas beat her to it.

"They already know we were drunk. There was one paper that actually guessed the truth. So I don't see what good this will do. It was obvious we were drunk, we can't hide it."

"True." Sylvia agreed. "But they can't know exactly how drunk you were. It would be much better to just admit that you rushed into a wedding you were already planning because you had a few drinks then have to explain how you got so drunk you actually got married by mistake."

"So we let the public believe we wanted to get married?" Brooke repeated trying to process the idea. True, it would be far less humiliating than the actual facts. But how could they just stay married?!

"Yes. We're not saying that you have to actually make the marriage work. Heck, we didn't say you have an actual relationship or have kids," she snickered at their horrified expressions. "You just have to pretend that you actually wanted this and act like a married couple."

"So we pretend to be married?" Brooke asked again.

"Well…you are actually married, legally that is, so you just pretend that your marriage is for real," Ryan explained again trying to get through to the panicked couple.

"And then what?" Lucas interjected "You can't actually suggest we keep this charade up forever?!"

"Of course not!" Sylvia intervened. "We were thinking that you will have to keep this up…for a year…" From the glares she received from both of them she corrected herself immediately, "…about six months actually may be enough…and then you file for a divorce. We keep it under the wraps for as long as we can and when it comes out we just say the marriage didn't work out."

Both Lucas and Brooke just looked at her with their mouths agape. A whole year? Six months?!

"No scandal, no rumors…just a clean cut friendly divorce. So many marriages fail in show biz…it won't even make the headlines," Sylvia insisted.

"This is ridiculous! I do not believe we are actually listening to this!" Brooke objected.

"I don't see what your problem is. Aren't you already pretending to date Carter just for your public image?"

"Exactly! I'm just pretending to date him! Date him! Not to be freaking married to the guy!"

"Pff…technicalities," Sylvia shrugged it off. "And you Lucas, you also have some similar arrangement going, right?"

"Yeah, that's right, but…"

"See," Sylvia cut him off. "You both know how this game is played. If anything this should be even easier for both of you since you are actually friends. If you could both pretend to be in relationships with strangers, it would be a piece of cake to pretend to be together, since you actually were a couple in the past and all," she smirked.

"I'm gonna kill Rachel!" Brooke yelled. Of course this was her preposterous idea! How could she have forgotten it? And knowing Rachel…she had only one thing in her mind when proposing this ridicule! Oh, when she would get her hands on her!

"I think you should be grateful to your friend. This is the perfect solution," Ryan offered.

"So how is this supposed to work? What do we have to do?" Lucas asked out of the blue surprising all of them.

"Luke! Tell me you're not actually considering this!" Brooke exclaimed.

Ryan smiled satisfied, and Sylvia just snickered watching Brooke ready to lunge at Lucas.

"Think about it, Brooke. What else can we do?" He asked looking at her pleadingly.

"Dear God! You have all gone mad!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up in the air.

"That means she can't actually find another solution, and she agrees with us," Sylvia helpfully provided.

Brooke scowled and tapped her foot impatiently.

"So in the unlikely case we actually went along with this madness, what would we need to do?" She asked repeating Lucas' question.

Ryan and Sylvia chuckled and Lucas grabbed her hand and squeezed it to prevent her from yelling at them once again.

"Well, for starters, you have to be seen together. You know like the newly married couple that you are," Sylvia started confidently. "Lucas, you would probably have to come for Brooke's show in LA."

"I was going to come for that anyway," Lucas said with a shrug, and Brooke turned to look at him shocked.

"You were?! You didn't tell me you would!"

"I wanted to surprise you," he said softly with a small smile.

"Aww, Luke!" Brooke said moved and was ready to hug him, but she just in time remembered that they had an audience that would most likely be even more encouraged with their plans by this.

"Thank you," she said instead, squeezing his hand, and he again smiled at her.

"Great!" Sylvia decided that it was time to continue. "Brooke will also come to the presentation of your book."

Brooke nodded while Lucas looked at her skeptically raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you tell me you were supposed to go to a fashion seminar that week and you couldn't make it?"

"You're not the only one that was planning a surprise, mister! How could you believe I would actually miss it for some lame fashion seminar? I mean for school? Even if it was fashion school, it's still school! You know me!" She concluded with a giggle.

Sylvia turned to Ryan and raised an eyebrow pointing her head at the couple. He just shook his head smiling.

"You're amazing," Lucas whispered, and Brooke smiled more broadly.

Ryan fake coughed, and both Lucas and Brooke turned back to the others in shock.

"Right…what else?" Lucas asked trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You'll have to make some social appearances together like I said…you know, some dinners, movie premieres, club openings, things like that."

They both nodded and Sylvia continued in a barely audible voice, "And you'll have to move in together."

"What!?" They both yelled and Ryan groaned. He had hoped they were warming up to the idea but apparently they were missing the bigger picture here.

"You are supposed to be married. Married people do tend to live together," Sylvia explained tiredly unfazed by their outburst.

"This…I can't believe you convinced me to actually listen to them!" Brooke screamed turning to Lucas.

"I…" He stuttered "This is crazy, you guys!" He repeated for the umpteenth time that day turning to the others.

"Oh, would you both stop with that?!" Sylvia said annoyed. "Where do you stay when you come to New York, Lucas?" She asked him.

"At Brooke's," he answered without realizing it.

Brooke groaned, and Sylvia smiled triumphantly. "So you already stay together… we're just making it a bit more official!"

"That's only for a couple of days!" Brooke protested.

"A week tops!" Lucas affirmed not really helping.

"We couldn't possibly live together permanently!" She insisted.

"Yeah...we…hey, what do you mean?" He asked turning to her confused.

"C'mon Luke, me and you? We would kill each other!"

"We have lived together before, you know!" He objected.

"You have?" Ryan asked intrigued.

"You're his editor, and you haven't even read his book?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Oh, right! When your parents went bankrupt!" Ryan said in realization.

"Yeah, thanks Luke! Everyone now knows every embarrassing detail of my life!"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" He asked frustrated with a raised voice.

"I wouldn't last even for a day living with him and all his emo music and depressing books!" Brooke yelled once again, ignoring Lucas's question.

"Like living with you is a picnic!" He retorted.

"At least I don't snore! How can we share an apartment when you snore like that?! I wouldn't be able to sleep! It's impossible!"

"I do not snore! I told you I had a cold that time! And at least I know how to turn on the oven without setting the apartment on fire!"

"It was one time! And I knew how to turn it on; I just forgot to turn it off! And it was because _you_ kept me distracted!"

"This is ridiculous, why are we even fighting?! It's not like we're going to do this!" Lucas sighed in frustration.

"Oh yes you are," Sylvia quipped.

"You do understand this can't work even if we agreed, right?" Lucas asked again.

"Of course it can."

"But I live in Tree Hill and Brooke in New York…"

"And there is no way in hell I'm moving back to Tree Hill or anywhere else for that matter!"

"I'm not moving anywhere either!" Lucas exclaimed.

"One of you has to," Ryan commented.

"Brooke, weren't you planning to take some vacations after the show? With Rachel's wedding coming and all? Weren't you planning to go to Tree Hill, anyway?" Sylvia asked looking at her pointedly.

"I was talking about a couple of weeks!" Brooke corrected.

"You said you would stay longer to help out Haley," Lucas objected quietly.

"Lucas! Do not encourage them!" She said turning to him and shooting him a glare.

"I'm just saying it would make much more sense for you to be the one to move, if we actually agreed with this."

"Excuse me?!"

"You know my life is in Tree Hill. I can't leave. I can't leave Mom and Lily! And now that Hales and Nathan need me there…"

"Don't you think I have my own life in New York? How can I just leave my business and move with you?!" Brooke screeched obviously growing madder by the second.

"C'mon, you can make your designs from anywhere; it doesn't matter if you stay in Tree Hill for a while," Lucas suggested with a shrug.

"I can't believe you! I have no intention of abandoning my career just to play house with you!"

"If by career you mean the partying…then yeah, you couldn't possibly do that from Tree Hill!" He finally snapped at her.

"What did you just say?!"

"Okay guys…take it easy there!" Ryan tried to intervene.

"Shut up!" Both Brooke and Lucas yelled turning to him.

"See…we are already fighting! There is now way this can work!" Lucas said shaking his head.

"All married couples fight," Sylvia chimed in, and that earned her two deathly glares from the pair.

"How about a compromise?" Ryan suggested.

"What kind of compromise?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow with interest.

"Well, Brooke you can take an extended vacation after the wedding and stay in Tree Hill for a while," Sylvia proposed.

"But Sylvia, what about my store?!"

"Well, Mili will take care of the LA one and Rachel the one in NY."

"See?" Lucas said in triumph.

"And how is that a compromise? _He_ doesn't have to do anything!" Brooke yelled pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not finished," Sylvia sighed in exasperation. "Lucas, after Brooke's vacations, you will come with her to New York. It will be better for your job anyway, and I'm sure your family can survive for a while without you. You can always visit as often as you like."

"I guess" Lucas mumbled defeated while Brooke grinned satisfied.

"See? Everything's settled. Now, I will send a brief statement on behalf of both of you at the papers acknowledging the wedding and explaining why it was so sudden," Sylvia continued taking charge of things.

"Wait, wait! When exactly did we say we were doing this?" Brooke asked in alarm.

"You didn't. We did," her friend stated sharply.

"But…"

"Don't make me madder Brooke! I'm already mad enough! Now either you do things our way, or I'm out!"

"Same here! The publishing house can deal with this type of publicity Lucas. If you don't do this, you're on your own," Ryan supported Sylvia's threat.

"We're already stretching it allowing you to get away with this madness. I would like to see how you would get out of this mess without us!" She challenged.

Brooke looked at Lucas biting her lip, obviously waiting from him to take charge, which was quite unlike her and only made him understand how desperate she must have been feeling seeing her career going down the drain. Not that his career was looking any better right now. But staying married? He couldn't possibly imagine how that would work. But apparently they would have to find out. Running a hand through his hair Lucas nodded.

"Okay, we're in."

* * *

**_AN: _**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Really I can't say it enough! Your comments were great! Just keeping them coming guys! 

I tried to update sooner this time, I hope that makes you happy, didn't leave you with the cliffhanger for long, did I?

Big thanks to Cinthana (apple01), your ideas were great on this chapter and without your help it wouldn't be half as good!

So I know most of you have guessed where this was going...but I hope you still enjoyed it! And maybe I can surprise you more in the future!

And B.P. Davis I haven't seen Laws of Atttraction but I think I should soon! I looked it up in imdb and it seems quite interesting. :)

Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Drunk? Married? Never!

_**AN: **_Hey guys! I hope you had a wonderful time at Christmas (for all those celebrating them) and I hope you're still having a great time on your holidays! Consider this a much delayed Christmas present of sorts! LOL Sorry for the longest wait ever…! And to make up…sort of…we have the longest chapter so far.

While writing this, I've noticed that I have messed up the time differences between Vegas and N. Carolina and NY. Well, my only excuse, living in a country as small as mine, you tend to forget these things! lol Anyway, the mess was too much to fix now, but I will take care to not mess it up in the future again, so for now, please ignore it.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews for the previous chapter! Every time I get a new one I get so excited, you wouldn't believe! I appreciate your understanding for the lack of frequent updates and I am very grateful. Oh and thanks to those of you for giving me your suggestions, I'll be sure to put them in use!

I would also like to thank my best friend Vicky who helped me make this chapter as realistic as possible, and to my wonderful beta Cinthana who apart from her constant support and help also came up with the chapter's title!

Enjoy the chapter and please review! I actually am very interested to see what you will all think about the developments in this one.

Have a Happy New Year! (Yeah… no other update before that :D)

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Drunk? Married? Never!**_

Lucas stared at the list of phones on his cell. Haley or Mom? Mom or Haley? He had been doing that for the last fifteen minutes unable to make up his mind. Or he was just trying to stall. Yup, he was definitely trying to stall. He dreaded both conversations equally. How could he begin to explain not only what had happened between him and Brooke last night, but moreover what they were planning to do for the next year…or half year? When he had first showed up in a party given by his publishing house with Kelly by his side, both his mother and Haley were thrilled to meet the sweet young lady he was presumably very close to. But when they had asked him exactly how long they've been dating and he had to explain that they weren't actually dating but were friends that had reached a sort of agreement to not deny to the press that they were together…well, both women were less than enthusiastic about the idea. He tried very hard to convince them that this was what was best for him to stop the rumors about his personal life and all the snooping around a myriad of paparazzi did daily. Now, he had to explain how he actually had to stay in a marriage for that same reason. That was sure to be quite interesting. Then, he recalled their messages, and he really didn't think he could face either of them right now. Maybe the fact that he had to do this over the phone was a good thing. Although, at first, he thought it would be better to tell them face to face. Or maybe he should have asked Brooke to be the one to call Haley so he would have to deal only with his mother, but somehow he felt he needed to be the one to explain this to his best friend since childhood. Also, Brooke was having enough trouble as it was trying to gather the courage to call Peyton and explain their mess to her.

Ryan and Sylvia had left shortly after Lucas and Brooke agreed with their plan. Neither Brooke nor he was anywhere near able to carry out a normal conversation at that point, so they decided to put off discussing the details of their arrangement the next day. The only thing they did decide at that moment was that the truth about their marriage was to be shared only by the few people closest to them and the fewer the better, Sylvia hinted. If it was up to her, she would probably have them lie to everybody. Anyway, Sylvia and Ryan actually got his and Brooke's rooms in the same hotel, since the 'newlyweds' as Sylvia explained should start putting their plan into action and stay together at the bridal suite for their express honeymoon. Brooke still had to be on work on Monday, and Lucas had also some appointments in New York planed for that week that he could not postpone, so that left them only this weekend for their supposed honeymoon, and it was already Saturday night. The idea didn't sit well with either him or Brooke, the thought of spending two more nights together in the same room, in the same bed…well, Brooke had made clear that he was to be banished on the sofa. A fact that he found ridiculous, since they had already slept together in that bed, but that didn't seem to matter to her, and he thought it wise not to argue with her on that point right then. And of course, neither Sylvia nor Ryan needed to know that they had already 'consummated' their _fake_ marriage. Sylvia had said that if they kept their separate rooms it was bound to get out. The hotel stuff was only too eager to exploit any information that would put their hotel in the spotlight once again; how could they let that opportunity for free advertisement pass them by? So, they moved their stuff in the bridal suite and gave their rooms to Sylvia and Ryan whose urgent departure from New York had prevented them from booking anything beforehand. After that last detail had been worked out, Sylvia and Ryan had left for their rooms arranging to meet for breakfast to discuss how things were going to proceed from now on, and Lucas and Brooke were left stuck in that room alone, again!

Now as soon as they were left alone, Lucas found himself wondering on what exactly they had agreed to. This would be the norm for the next months…year. They would find themselves alone in the same apartment every night for the next several months. Suddenly, he realized going through public humiliation might not have been that bad after all. It was quite ridiculous really, because he never had a problem spending time with Brooke alone. Quite the contrary, he enjoyed every minute he spent with his ex-girlfriend that was now one of his closest friends. As Sylvia had said he did stay with her when he visited New York, and he never found that uncomfortable. However, right now he felt so awkward and uneasy. Somehow the thought that Brooke was his 'wife' even if it was just for appearances sake, made everything so much more difficult. He had no idea what he was supposed to say or do. Really, nothing should be different; they were just friends that were helping each other out to get out of a difficult situation they had found themselves in. This marriage was just on paper, just a trick for the public, it shouldn't change anything between them. Then why the hell did he feel his hands sweating and no words came to his mind? Maybe it was the fact that they had slept together…maybe that was what was making him a nervous wreck. He had contemplated on raising the issue when they had been left alone. But he had no idea on how Brooke would react. She had a tendency to avoid talking about complicated stuff…she insisted that if they didn't talk about them, the problems would magically go away. The way he was feeling right now assured him she couldn't be more wrong with her theory. But she would probably play it off as another mistake due to their drunken state. They did get married for pete's sake without meaning it… sleeping together was nothing compared to that. Right? But he had to admit it had been good. So incredibly good…He wasn't able to remember much when he first woke up and that had frustrated him to no end, but now he wished he was still in that blissful denial. Vivid images of the night before were succeeding one another in his head and he was unable to stop them. Was there any chance they would do that again? They were married… but then again, that was just a trick, he kept reminding himself. There was no way Brooke would agree to that happening again. Not that he wanted it to happen. The memory was just too recent; and it had been a long time since he had had sex; and she just had to look so sexy as usual; and they were all alone in that room with that huge bed they had put to such good use last night; and he was a guy after all, any guy alone in a room with Brooke Davis would have to be gay not to have the thoughts he was currently having, but it was not like he really wanted it to happen, he was just…Oh, who was he kidding?

Thankfully, at that moment, while he was trying really hard and without much success to suppress his lustful thoughts, Brooke had chosen to interrupt his contemplation with a subject much more pressing but just as dreaded.

"_So…" She said quietly __when they had spent some time in silence after Ryan's and Sylvia's departure. "I guess we have postponed it long enough."_

_Lucas looked at her confused__ still too preoccupied with his own thoughts and apparently confused by the nervousness he could see in her eyes. Was she going to be the one to talk about their night together first? That would be a shocker!_

"_I guess…" He muttered in agreement._

"_Yeah, I don't think we can wait any longer, we should do it now otherwise we won't be able to relax. It will keep bothering us, until we deal with it. I know I can't stop thinking about it! So we should just get it out of the way," Brooke insisted._

"_Okay…" He nodded awkwardly. He really wanted to hear what she had to say first._

"_So… maybe we should split them," s__he suggested._

"_What?" He asked dumbly. Split who?_

"_Well, I think you should take some… and then me the others. I mean we can't do it together. I don't even think that that would be such a good idea anyway. Do you have any preferences?"_

"_Wait, what?" He asked again utterly confused. What was she tal__king about? He should take some, she would take the others… they couldn't do it together? Was she still drunk? They did do it together! He was certain he was not alone last night! And preferences? He was sure she knew all his preferences by now… heck… she was the only one that knew how to do those things to him that drove him absolutely crazy and now after all those times, now she was asking about his preferences? _

"_Do you have any preferences?" She repeated slowly like talking to a five year old, letting her frustration show. "I mean I know you would probably want to be the one to call Karen, but other than her, do you think you should tell Haley or should I?"_

"_Oh!" Lucas exclaimed finally getting it. Or at least he thought he was getting it. "You're talking about calling the others to explain?" He asked just to make sure._

"_Well, __of course. I think we should call them and tell them what's going on as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the more difficult it will be. What did you think I was talking about?" Brooke asked him seeming confused herself now._

"_And you're saying we should split them. Oh!" Now he was getting it. Of course Brooke wouldn't want to talk about them having sex._

"_Yes, Luke! What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing, nothing. Yeah, I'll call mom. I guess I could call Haley, too." He concluded with a shrug._

"_I don't mind you telling Tutor-mom. I just… well, if you don't mind, I'd rather be the one telling Peyton. You know, I just…I want her to hear this from me," she said looking at him pleadingly._

"_Sure, I understand," he said giving her a small smile._

"_What about Bev and Skillz?" Brooke asked looking at him gratefully._

"_I guess I can call Skillz as well." Lucas muttered getting a little agitated. As it seemed Brooke would only have to call Peyton, while his list was growing and growing. And maybe she would call Chase. Would they really need to explain themselves to that asshole?_

"_Yeah, you could, but the thing is…" Brooke said hesitantly biting her lip._

"_Yes, Brooke?" He prodded._

_She let out a sigh. "Bevin has a big mouth." _

"_You think she would tell someone?" He asked alarmed._

"_Not intentionally!" Brooke hurried to assure him. She loved Bevin dearly. She was one of the few friends she had kept from high-school and she had a big heart. But as for trusting Bevin to keep her mouth shut…Gossiping was to Bevin what shopping was to Brooke. Enough said. _

"_You still think she might slip though?" Lucas enquired with a frown._

"_I think we can't afford the risk." She said lowering her eyes. "Maybe you can ask Skillz not to tell her the whole truth?"_

"_Ask him to lie to his wife?!" _

"_Or…you could not explain 'everything' to Skillz either." Brooke suggested in a whisper._

"_Oh, Brooke! You want me to let him believe that the marriage is real?"_

_Brooke shrugged._

"_But he's one of my best friends! I can't lie to him!" Lucas protested._

"_Hey… I'm not telling the truth to my parents…can't you…" But before she had time to conclude Lucas had jolted up from his seat._

"_You're not telling your parents?!" He yelled in shock._

"_Hell, no!" _

"_Are you serious?!"_

"_Dead serious! Are you kidding Lucas? My parents…hel-lo? Remember my parents?"_

"_But they're gonna think we're married!" He did not want Richard Davis to consider him his son-in-law, especially since it was not true!_

"_I don't care what they think! It's not like they care either! Do you remember me saying having a call from them? They didn't even call to ask about my wedding! About their only daughter's wedding, Lucas! I don't own them an explanation! They can believe whatever they want!"_

"_Maybe they didn't hear about it," he said in an effort to make her feel better. She only seemed angry, but he knew her better than that._

"_Don't defend them, Lucas! Of course they heard about it! My mom can't live without her everyday fix of tabloids and gossip! She does know! She just didn't bother to call me! Knowing her, she's probably just pissed we robbed her out of an opportunity to have the grand wedding she would pose of as the perfect mother of the perfect daughter!" Brooke snorted._

"_All mothers dream about their daughter's wedding."_

"_Yeah, but not so they can show themselves off! Stop defending her!"_

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell them, that's fine with me. They're your parents."_

"_Only by genetics," Brooke said in disgust._

"_I'm sorry," he said again. God, he hated her parents so much! "So you really think I should not tell Skillz?" He asked bringing up the previous subject._

_Brooke shook her head to rid her thoughts of her parents, especially her beloved mother._

"_Yeah, I think that would be for the best."_

_Lucas seemed to ponder it for a minute and then nodded. "Fine. What about Chase?" He asked looking at her intently. _

_The way he saw it, after that idiot left Brooke a month before their wedding, when he should be thanking his lucky stars such an incredible woman had even turned to look at him, he deserved no explanation at all. Lucas still remembered how hurt and humiliated Brooke had been at that time. How the jerk had just abandoned her, leaving her to have to deal with the press and calling off all__ of their wedding arrangements all on her own. He was not dumb, he knew there must have been something more to Chase's sudden change of heart other than the fact that he realized they wouldn't work out, which was all Brooke had offered as an explanation. But no matter how hard he tried to think of something, he couldn't come up with any logical reason that would justify Chase's behavior. The man was just an idiot that couldn't recognize how unbelievably lucky he was to have Brooke. Much like himself. He was an idiot that broke her heart and made her cry. Much like himself. He didn't deserve her. Much like himself…_

"_I don't know yet," Brooke answered in a whisper. "I'm thinking about it. But, I don't think I'll even call him back. It's not like we're speaking anymore anyway."_

_This message was actually the first time she had heard of Chase after she had gone to see him to demand explanations about the note she had found that informed her he was calling of__f the wedding. After that fight, they hadn't spoken again. He never bothered to call her and neither did she. _

"_Good. I don't think you should tell him. I don't think you should call him back. What did he say in that message, Brooke?" Lucas asked urgently._

"_It doesn't matter," Brooke said with a dismissive shrug._

"_C'mon, Brooke!" He insisted, "He almost made you cry!"_

"_I told you Lucas, it's not important."_

"_It is if it makes you sad!"_

"_He didn't make me sad. It was just upsetting. I already forgot about it."_

"_Sure you did," he insisted sarcastically._

"_It doesn't concern you, Luke. It's between him and me. There are some… unresolved issues there."_

"_What type of issues? He was the one to call off the wedding! What could he possibly want from you now?! I already told you that if he tries to come close to you again I will kill the bastard!"_

_It took all his self-control not to kill him a year ago when he heard about their break up and had rushed to New York to find Brooke a complete mess. Of course she had acted all strong and unaffected, but he could tell she was nothing but. Finally__, she had broken down and seeing her cry had made him want to rip Chase in pieces. She had assured him it was not Chase's fault, she said they were both to blame. How, Lucas could not see. Wasn't Chase the one that called everything off? However, she had managed to convince him not to go after that jerk, the fact that he had fled the city helped immensely in that department. Lucas could still remember Brooke crying in his arms and he was sure that if he ever came face to face with him, he would certainly make him cry just as much as he had made Brooke cry. _

"_He isn't trying to get close to me. I don't think he will bother me again. He said all he had to say at his message."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_Drop it, Luke!" Brooke said angered now._

"_I just don't want him to hurt you again," he said defeated._

"_I know. And I love you for wanting to take care of me, but I can deal with Chase myself."_

"_But…"_

"_Lucas!" She yelled with exasperation._

"_Okay…" He said with a resigned sigh. _

And that was the end of that conversation. After that, Brooke had retreated to the bathroom to call Peyton with some privacy and instructed him to do the same with Haley or his mom. So here he was…still unable to decide. Haley or Mom? Fearing that Brooke would probably come out anytime now and yell at him for stalling like that, he finally made a choice and dialed the number. The phone rang three times before the person in the other line picked it up.

"Karen's Café, how can I help you?"

"Hey, Hales," Lucas said quietly feeling a bit surprised and bracing himself for her reaction that was bound to be…erm…loud? It had taken him so long to decide to first call his mom and he was almost prepared for her disappointment and anger, he very much deserved of course, only for Haley to be the one to pick up the phone. And he certainly wasn't prepared for her yelling. Apparently she was helping around the café and happened to answer the phone. Just his luck!

"Lucas?!" Haley yelled from the other end of the line, just like he had predicted, and immediately smiled embarrassedly as she noticed all the customers in the café staring at her, some looking curious and some annoyed. Taking the cordless phone with her she hurriedly made her way into the kitchen. This conversation would certainly involve a lot of yelling and they didn't need all the customers to hear them. "Lucas Eugene Scott, answer me right now! Why the heck didn't you call me back? Do I not seem important enough to you or something?" She continued in a raised voice as she was met only by silence. "I left you my message hours ago! Nathan did too! And I don't know how many times we've called! And your mother! Karen, Lucas! Did you even call Karen yet?"

"Uh… I was actually calling hoping to find Mom there?" He half-asked uneasily.

"And you weren't going to call me?!" Haley seemed even angrier now. "Don't you think you owe me an explanation as well? Do you have any idea how I feel, right now? How all of us feel?"

"No, no! Of course I was going to call you!" Lucas objected fervently. "I just thought I should start with Mom."

"Well, she's not here! She was too upset to come to work! Guess why!" Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Lucas tried, "I really am so sorry."

"What the hell were you thinking, Luke? Why would you go and do something like that without telling any of us? Did you ever stop to think how this would make us feel? How it would make your mother feel?! She was devastated Lucas!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He started but Haley cut him off.

"When? When didn't you mean to? When you first got back with Brooke and the both of you decided you had to hide it from us? Or when you decided that you should get married and let us find out about it from the tabloids? From the damned tabloids, Luke!"

"You don't understand, Hales," Lucas mumbled.

"You bet your ass I don't understand! How could you be so selfish? I didn't know what to think when I saw the two of you on TV! I mean… I thought it couldn't be true, right? Lucas would never keep something like that from me! Or Brooke! Brooke would certainly tell me if she was back with Lucas!" She ranted on never giving him a chance to respond.

"She would, we would…but…"

"But what?!" Haley screeched once again preventing Lucas from going any further. "You and Brooke, Luke! My two best friends! And you both lied to me! Why?!"

"We didn't lie to you, Hales. We would never do that." He objected.

"Well, you kept the truth from me! Same difference! Lying by omission is still lying! Argh! I don't know what to say to you, you jerk! I mean, I'm so mad at you! But on the other hand, I am happy for your dumb ass! The two of you finally made it work! This is great! I should be thrilled! My two best friends got married! But, I'm not happy, only I am! I don't know! Why did you have to do it this way, Luke?"

_Great, now she was telling him she was happy and he had to upset her even further when he explained how things really were. This was just great! _

"You don't get it, Hales…" He started taking a deep breath…but Haley interrupted him again. With the rate she was going she was never going to let him explain what really happened.

"I first saw it on TV. And I couldn't believe in my own eyes! But there you were, with Brooke in a wedding gown, kissing in front of the cameras! And then Karen, called. She saw it too… and she was in hysterics! I've never heard her like that before! Do you know what it took from me to make her calm down and see the bright side of this? I mean at least you got hitched with Brooke… at least we know how much you love each other. That was the only thing that made us feel a little better about it."

"Oh, Hales…" Lucas muttered.

"And those horrible articles! Talking about you cheating on Chase and Peyton! What were they thinking?! How could they say something like that?"

"That was a lie! You know that, Hales!"

"Of course I do, Luke! I mean you're a stupid jerk but you aren't that mean! And oh, that other absurd article! The one that actually suggested you got married because you were drunk!" Haley snorted.

Lucas froze. "Huh?"

"I mean who would be so stupid as to get married by mistake? No one is that dumb!"

"Uh…" He tried with a gulp. _You wouldn't think now, would you?_

"I guess getting married on impulse is stupid, but since Nathan and I did the same thing… who am I to talk, right? It's just… well at least you knew we were dating back then! You and Brooke didn't even tell us you were back together. Though we should have known… it's you and Brooke after all, there was no way you could stay just friends!"

"Erm…" He attempted again while starting to pace around the room, feeling worse by the minute.

"But that drunken marriage thing, now that was plain ridiculous! That's why you should have told us! So we wouldn't be dreading God knows what and having to listen to all these idiotic theories!"

"Actually…"

"Marriage by mistake? How can someone get married without realizing it? I mean no one can get that wasted!" Haley chuckled.

"Yeah…" _Don't bet your life on that…_

"You know I had to convince Karen that all that was just crap! She was actually afraid there was some truth in that thing!"

"Uh…" _C'mon, tell her, _he urged himself but she continued before he was able to find the courage.

"She even recalled the tattoo incident!" Haley laughed now, clearly in a better mood, finding this whole theory quite amusing. _If only she knew_… Lucas thought with dread.

"You should have seen her! She was terrified! I had to reassure her you would never do something that irresponsible. Sure you and Brooke did some crazy stuff back in the days, but that was high school! I know you both have matured by now!"

"Oh…"

"So where is Brooke? Is she afraid to talk to me? I guess I was a bit harsh on that message, but c'mon! You both know you deserved it!"

"She's talking to Peyton." _Hey! He actually got a whole sentence out!_

"Shit! I bet Peyton must be pissed as hell. Or did she know about the two of you? Lucas Eugene Scott, do not tell me you told Peyton about the two of you and not me!"

"No! We told no one …"

"And why I still can't figure out!"

_Because there was nothing there to tell… _Lucas concluded in his head, since Haley obviously didn't let him finish again.

"You should have told us Luke! Did you think we would object to you trying with Brooke again?"

"I didn't…"

"I know I told you numerous times it was time to find a new woman to settle down with, but you didn't have to get stuck on the 'new'! I just meant that you should try and have a real relationship with someone! And if that woman was Brooke? That is just great! I was just not sure how to suggest it… I mean every time I mentioned anything remotely towards that direction you bit my head off! But you had to know how happy this would make all of us! Except Peyton I guess. Gosh, do you think she might have a problem with it? Is that why you felt the need to hide it?"

"No…"

"Because I think she's really happy with Jake. She certainly seems happy. Don't you think so?"

"Yes, but…" He started only to be interrupted again. _Argh! It was useless; he might as well give up! She was obviously not going to let him talk!_

"So why would she mind? She has no reason to! If that's the reason you didn't say anything you were _so_ wrong! And at least you should have told your mother about it! Really, Lucas, poor Karen!"

"Was she that bad?" Lucas asked guiltily.

"Of course she was! And you know Karen, always thinking about the worst! She was petrified you and Brooke got drunk and did this as a joke!"

"Oh, God!" Lucas groaned.

"Don't worry, I told you I convinced her there was no way in hell even you would do something that stupid."

_Was he supposed to thank her for that?_

"You should really call her and explain yourself as soon as possible. Let her know that no matter how it happened is what you both wanted and you didn't rush into it without thinking…or because you were drunk!" Haley concluded with a chuckle.

"I will call her…"

"And Nathan. I will talk to him, you know, we actually had our first real conversation in such a long time, this morning! About your mess! I mean he was shocked as hell. So was I. But he recovered faster. I guess he had to be the rational from the two of us; that was a change! He was actually the one to stop me from hopping on the first plane and flying down there to put some sense into your thick head! He is your brother after all, so he expected such stupidity… apparently, it runs in the family!"

"Hey!"

"He said we should have seen it coming, no matter what crap you told us! I guess he was right, it was only too obvious! But still, the way it happened? It shocked us all so much! But after the first shock… He is still mad at you for not trusting him, but you know Nathan, he'll get over it! And as for me, well I know I've been mostly yelling at you, but Luke, you know I'm really happy for you." Haley said sincerely, "I want to smack you, but I'm happy for you! For both of you. Brooke Davis Scott. Aw! I so need to talk to Tigger right now! My sister-in-law, we're finally related!"

"Erm… yeah, as soon as she's done with Peyton?" Lucas asked. Maybe Brooke could take over explaining, because right now he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to!

"Yeah, have her call me! And tell her I won't yell, a lot! Tell her I just want to congratulate my sister-in-law."

"Sure…" He mumbled absent-mindedly. How the hell was he supposed to tell Brooke he actually chickened out?

"Ok, so I'll let you go now. Call Karen. Now! Do not put it off! You need to call her."

"I will."

"God, Luke! You got married! I still can't believe it! Even though you're a stupid jerk, I couldn't be happier for you!"

"Thanks?"

"We'll talk again soon, I'll stop by Karen later to see how she is, and I will call you tomorrow to let you know. I guess you won't come back here, before Brooke's show, right?"

"I'll be in New York in the week…and then to LA for the show, but maybe I'll drop by this week...or we will come back together after the show?" He was mostly talking to himself now. They hadn't decided exactly what they were going to do, that was what tomorrow's discussion would be all about, but right now facing Tree Hill alone seemed really frightening. At least with Brooke there, he would have someone to get half the burnt.

"Good! Cause I really can't wait to smack you for what you did! Don't think because you told me over the phone you will get away with it!"

"I'm sure I won't."

"Good! Congratulations, buddy! I'm so happy for you! Have Brooke call me! Bye-bye!"

"Bye…" Lucas mumbled and sat there still staring at the phone.

* * *

In the meantime, Brooke was having an equally interesting conversation with Peyton. Or one could say an equally heated argument, but Brooke in contrast to Lucas that just took Haley's scolding had gone absolutely furious with Peyton.

After almost chewing all her nails off, she finally managed to press the button to call her best friend. Peyton picked up instantly and seeing the Caller ID immediately made her mood known to Brooke.

"Glad to know you finally remembered to call me back." She snapped with sarcasm.

"Pey…" Brooke sighed.

"Congratulations, B. Scott! You must be so happy!" She continued in the same tone.

"Please don't be like that, Peyton." Brooke replied in a pleading voice.

"And how would you like me to be Brooke? Huh? Would you like me to be happy that my so called best friend that I've known and loved since I was five has been lying to my face for God only knows how long?"

"No, Peyton, I never lied to you, I…"

"What should I think about my best friend not trusting me enough to tell me how she really felt? How should I feel Brooke? Should I congratulate you? Tell you that it doesn't matter that you felt you needed to hide your relationship with Lucas from me?" Peyton went on ignoring Brooke.

"No! You got it all wrong!" Brooke objected feeling incredible bad for how she had made Peyton feel.

"You got married and I wasn't there! You didn't want me there! You didn't even tell me about it! I read it in the paper! Like if it was the marriage of some celebrity! My best friend and I had to find about her wedding from the papers! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Sure you are! If you were sorry, you wouldn't have done it! Why Brooke? I can't understand why! Did you honestly believe that I was going to have a problem with this?" She asked in a hurt tone now.

"No! Just let me explain!" She pleaded.

"Explain what? Were you afraid that I was going to mess it up for you again? Is that what you think about me?"

"Pey…" Brooke whispered feeling the tears gathering behind her eyes.

"You obviously don't trust me! That's how little you think of me! All that crap about forgiving me for the past! You never got over it! You lied to me!"

"I never lied to you!"

"And you even made him, lie to me! How did you manage that? What did you tell him? That the evil blonde witch would appear again to ruin your perfect relationship like she did so many times in the past?"

"Peyton!" Brooke protested in shock.

"And you accused me of being the backstabbing bitch, well, what do you say now?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stammered.

"Hell, Brooke, at least I was always honest with you about my feelings for Lucas! You didn't even have the decency to do the same for me! How long have you wanted him? Have you ever stopped wanting him?"

"Honest with me?! Are you seriously bringing this up to make _me_ feel guilty?!" Brooke snapped at her. She was expecting Peyton to be angry, but this was just ridiculous!

"Yes, Brooke! I was honest with you! I didn't lie to you! No matter how much it cost me I told you the truth!"

"How much it cost _you_?! Are you out of your mind? I lost my boyfriend and my best friend, what the hell did you lose?"

"So you never forgave me for that, did you? Another lie! And it wasn't my fault you lost Lucas! _You_ dumped him! I didn't force you!"

"You didn't… Oh God, I can't believe we're doing this again!" Brooke said with frustration.

"Well, no worries, Brooke, we won't do it again, you've finally won. Is that what you were trying to do? Get me back for that time?"

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Peyton? What the hell do you mean I won? Do you still want Lucas?!" Now she didn't even know if she was angry about the things Peyton was accusing her of, or about the impression she was getting that she still had feeling for Lucas, her husband Lucas, mind you! She just knew she was by now livid!

"Of course not! Don't worry, your little hubby is safe from the backstabbing bitch! In contrast to you, _I_ would have told you if I did! I'm not a liar like you!"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? You are the one that lied to me Brooke! All those times I asked you if you wanted Lucas, and you just lied flat at my face! How long, huh? How long have you been lying? Was it after your break up with Chase? Or maybe even before that? Did the two of you cheat on him, is that why the poor guy fled just before the wedding?"

"How can you say that? You know how I feel about cheating!"

"Do I?" Peyton barked, "How can I know, Brooke? You lied to me about your feelings, about you and Luke, about forgiving me! What else have you lied to me about? Huh? How can I trust that you didn't lie about cheating on Chase? Hell, for all I know you could have cheated behind _my_ back when I was with Lucas!"

Brooke remained speechless too mad to form any kind of words.

"Have you? Have the two of you been sneaking around behind our backs all these years?!" Peyton went on undeterred.

"I am not the cheater, here, Pey!" Brooke finally retorted coldly.

"Oh, that's rich! Bring that back again, Brooke! We were just sixteen year olds then!"

"And you think that made it okay?!"

"I thought you were able to forgive me because you knew I never meant to hurt you! Because you knew how sorry I was! But obviously you never did! Why did you act like my friend again anyway Brooke? Were you just trying to keep me close so that you could keep your eye on me and Luke?"

"You're fucking insane!"

"Yeah, I am… for believing that you actually put all that behind you! Well, you know what Brooke? I don't want a friend that doesn't trust me enough to tell me how she really feels. I don't want a friend that's using me and lying to me! So congratulations! Have a happy life with _our_ boyfriend!" Peyton screamed before hanging up.

Brooke stared at the phone seething for a few seconds and then stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Now if Lucas hadn't been that absorbed in his own conversation with Haley he would have heard the screaming that went on… but unfortunately he never got a hint.

"That bitch!" Brooke hollered as soon as she stood in the room.

_Uh-oh! _"I'm guessing that didn't go too well either," Lucas said quietly and Brooke would be angry by his sarcasm any other time, but right now she just wanted to slap Peyton.

"I can't believe her! She didn't even let me explain! She just went off on me the moment she picked up! And the things she said to me! She called me a cheater! Peyton called _me_ a cheater!" She yelled stressing each word still having trouble to process what her friend had told her. "She even had the nerve to tell me how much better than me _she_ was because _she_ was honest with me back at senior year! Argh! Why did I become friends with her again?"

Lucas flinched hearing the word cheater but as for the rest of her rant, he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. But he knew better than to try and ask right now. What he did understand was that Brooke had no better luck at explaining things to Peyton than he did to Haley. He also knew better than to try and make Brooke calm down, but that didn't stop the next words from coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, whatever she said." Brooke was glaring at him but that didn't stop him again. "She must have been very upset by the news, I'm sure you understand her."

"And of course you would defend her again!" Brooke snarled making him curse himself. After all those years, one would think he would have learnt his lesson by now, but _noo_! He still remembered how upset Brooke got when they were together, because he always defended Peyton. What Brooke didn't know was the countless fights he had also had with the blonde girl when they were a couple, because he had chosen to defend Brooke. It was like a reflex reaction, always getting in the middle of Brooke and Peyton's arguments against his better judgment and always choosing, according to them at least, the wrong side, not his girlfriend's side. Of course Brooke was not his girlfriend now, she was his wife. Only she wasn't! God this was just too messed up!

"I called Haley." He blurted out; deciding that diverting the focus on his discussion with Haley was his best option at that moment.

Brooke was still fuming but trying to collect herself, she took a deep breath and turned to him with interest. "And? How did she take it?" She hoped that at least she could still call Haley her friend, because as far as Peyton was concerned…

Lucas gulped. "Uh… you see…"

"Lucas?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… she was angry at first. Really angry," he started.

"But after you explained?" She asked with hope.

"I…" He paused playing with his fingers nervously, "Then she started saying how bad my mom has taken it." He continued trying to explain why he did _not_ explain.

"I'm so sorry, Luke." Brooke said sympathetically.

"Yeah…"

"And then?"

"Then, she actually told me how happy she was."

"Happy?" Brooke asked incredulously.

"Yeah… about us being together again. About us being happy."

"But didn't you tell her what happened?" She asked confused again.

"Well, I tried to…" He replied while scratching his neck.

Brooke had noticed the nervous gestures Lucas had been making since he had started talking and scoffed. "You tried to…" She repeated, "Lucas what are you saying?"

"I tried to explain and she kept interrupting me, about my mom, and Nathan and how they read it in the papers. And then… then she started saying how they read that article about us being drunk…" He trailed off with a sigh.

"Oh, so they actually read that?"

"Yeah… and then she started saying how anyone could be so stupid as to do something like that, and how stupid it was for the paper to even suggest it!"

"Oh, God!"

"And then she told me how my mom panicked that the article might be true! And how she reassured her that it couldn't possible be true." He said letting out another sigh.

"Shit!"

"And then she told me again how happy they were for us…"

"Lucas, please tell me you're not getting at what I think you are?" Brooke asked in panic.

"I couldn't tell her, Brooke." He ran a hand through his hair and then turned to her again. "I don't think I _can_ tell them."


	10. All a Mother Wants

_**AN: **_Thank you, thank you! All your comments were amazing! And this time the update took me less than a month, so let's say I'm slowly making progress! lol

I see you all hated Peyton, so mission accomplished. :) With the way this season is going I needed to take it out on her a bit! Heh! But she will not be as bad as she seems. As much as I hate it… think about how she sees everything! And I've just defended Peyton…ok…I'll stop, now!

Hm… I really wanted to take them out of the room in this chapter and have some brucas, but some of you requested for Karen's reaction, so here you have it! And we'll get them out in the next one, before they suffocate!

Huge thanks to Cinthana for all her help with this! Enjoy the chapter and please review!

PS.** To awhero: **I am from Greece. I don't think it's one of the smallest countries in the world, but it's still really small! Where are you from?

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**All a Mother Wants**_

She wasn't screaming, she wasn't yelling at him, she wasn't even calling him crazy! She just stood there expressionless and that was scarring the shit out of him. _The quiet before the storm_, he guessed.

"Brooke?" He questioned quietly but to no avail. "Look, I know this may sound crazy, heck it probably is, but if you had heard Hales…" He sighed pausing to run his hand through his hair. "There was just no way I could tell her. And it will probably be even worse with Mom." To her lack of response, he continued, "I know you probably think I'm a coward and maybe I am, but if you think about it, this is our mess, they shouldn't have to worry about us. We should deal with it on our own, and it is not fair to drag them into this. It may be better for them, you know? How could I just tell them what happened? I really couldn't!" _Damn Lucas, you're repeating yourself._ _In fact_,_ was he actually rambling? He was definitely rambling. Crap, all this time hanging out with Brooke and Haley finally got to him._ "So, maybe we should think more about it and I'm just saying it would probably be better if we didn't tell them, especially not on the phone. I doubt my mother would agree to go along with this and as for Haley…"

"I guess you're right," she agreed quietly.

"Please just listen to me before you-" He started and then stopped mid-sentence doing a double-take. "What did you just say?" He asked incredulously.

"It would be easier," she responded absentmindedly still in deep thought. Lucas' admission that he couldn't tell the truth to Karen or Haley, and the implications it brought, had left her speechless. And that didn't happen often to Brooke Davis.

But she had to admit, the thought had crossed her mind as well, albeit fleetingly. Then reason took over and she convinced herself they shouldn't take the coward's way out. They should own up to their actions. However, now that Lucas, the responsible one, was actually the one suggesting it, she had to admit it was again growing on her.

"Are you actually agreeing with me?" He asked still unable to grasp the concept. She was actually agreeing without putting up a fight? He was still not to sure about all this himself. But seeing Brooke going along with the idea was helping convince him. If their family and friends were happy for them now, maybe they shouldn't burst their bubble just yet. It would be much easier to let them believe they wanted to get married. For their sake! It would save them the worrying. His mother had been already through so much in her life. He didn't want to burden her further by explaining why her only son was forced to stay in a fake marriage with the girl he was one time ago madly in love with. She would not understand. She would be angry, disappointed, and she would worry to death. They had to deal with this on their own.

Brooke only shrugged in response, still considering the idea she had already dismissed as ridiculous. But if you really thought about it… Sure, they could tell Haley and Nathan, they would yell but they would get over it. But it was just that they also had their own problems, they shouldn't put more on their heads. They shouldn't have to be worrying about her and Lucas and the mess they got themselves into. It was not fair. And as for Karen, well, she didn't even want to imagine. She would be so disappointed into both of them. Brooke always wanted her mother to love her, to be proud of her. But she never managed that. With a mother like hers, you could never win really. She had accepted the fact that she was never going to be good enough for Victoria Davis. Or that Victoria Davis would never take the time to actually see if she was good enough or not. But Lucas had what she didn't. Karen was proud of her son. She was proud of the man that he had become and of the success he had made. Brooke didn't want to be the one to blame for taking that away from him. It was also something more.

Karen had been to Brooke the mother her biological mother never was. She had taken the task of being proud of Brooke's accomplishments. She had been there to tell her that she could make it, that she was good enough to realize her dreams and make something out of herself. Brooke didn't want to lose that again. She didn't want Karen to look at her like she had first looked at her when she had met her by Lucas' hospital bed about eight years ago. She didn't want Karen to believe that she was still that flimsy party girl that had corrupted her son and dragged him into a new even bigger mess than before. Yeah, she was being selfish. But she also wanted to protect Karen from this disappointment. She also didn't want her to worry for them even more and if she knew the truth it was sure that she would. So maybe keeping it from everybody was the best solution?

"I just…maybe we can tell them when we get at Tree Hill, face to face. But for now, maybe it will be better to let them believe that it's real," Lucas continued after a moment's thought.

"I really doubt it will get easier then, Lucas." Brooke shook her head.

"So, what are you saying?"

"If you think you can't tell them, I'm not going to pressure you into it. Karen, Nathan and Haley are your family after all, so it's your call. I'm just a friend," she shrugged.

"You know that's not true," he objected shaking his head. "They're as much your family as they are mine. Mom sees you as her own daughter and Haley certainly loves you as a sister! As for Nathan…I could never figure out your relationship with him, anyway…but I know he considers you family as well!"

Brooke smiled gratefully. They were her family really. Hmm… and now, now she had actually married into the family! If the situation wasn't so serious she would certainly find this funny.

"So you have as much say in this as I," Lucas insisted. This was a serious decision he was not going to take the responsibility for on his own.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't tell them. I told you it certainly would make things easier, for them."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. They shouldn't have to deal with our mess, we should handle this ourselves." _Again repeating yourself!_

Brooke nodded in agreement.

"And Peyton?" Lucas asked cautiously.

Brooke snapped her head. "I do not own that…argh! I'll refrain from calling her anything because I wouldn't want you go defending her again…"

Lucas sighed shaking his head.

"Anyway, I'm not telling my once again EX-best friend a thing! She already formed her own twisted little version of what went down, she can keep believing it for all I care!"

He hesitated for a moment and Brooke discerning his discomfort in letting Peyton believe this lie, decided to help him. "Of course, I cannot ask you not to tell her anything. Actually, I don't care if you do or not. I'm just staying out of it. You can call her and explain or apologize for your fake wife's insane behavior!" Okay, maybe she was not helping him that much.

"Oh, no! For once, I'm not getting into the middle of this! It is between the two of you, so _I_ am staying out of it."

"Aww! And you're not going to explain to your precious Peyton?" She asked sarcastically and immediately regretted it. Shit! This was not his fault for once!

Lucas sighed once again, "What I said for the others, holds for Peyton as well, I do not want to get her involved into our mess."

"Always protecting her…" Brooke mumbled in a whisper and then hoped that Lucas hadn't heard her. She had stopped all this crap a long time ago, but having Peyton bring up all that stuff from the past, just made her act like her old vindictive bitchy self again.

He did hear her, but he pretended not to. It was obvious that Peyton had crossed the line by accusing Brooke of being the cheater. So if she felt angry and resentful, she had every right to. Like he said, for once, he was going to let the two girls settle this between themselves. He would call Peyton, not today probably, but sometime in the near future, but he was not going to tell her the truth. Of course that would only get him into more trouble, Peyton would surely bring up their past, she would surely insist that she had been right all along. But he could not explain this to Brooke and for once he thought he should just choose the woman currently in his life rather than his ex. Only he had to remind himself once again, Brooke was not actually the woman in his life.

* * *

They didn't think about it much longer. The decision had been taken and now it was time to call Karen and start the show, before any of them starting having second thoughts again.

Brooke had tried to justify how Lucas should do this on his own; it was his mother after all, but he had been adamant. They were in this together. She should be there, and Karen would probably want to talk to her as well, anyways. After all, didn't it make sense for his wife to be by his side when he called his mother to explain to her about their spur of the moment wedding? Still, as Lucas waited with the cell by his ear for Karen to pick up, Brooke was calculating the time it would take her to make a swift dash for the bathroom before he had time to stop her. She didn't know if he had managed to read the thoughts in her eyes as she looked at the door that would provide her, her escape, or because he needed the support, but at that moment Lucas grabbed her hand, squashing any hope she had for making her escape.

"Hello?" Lucas heard his sister's sweet voice as soon as the phone was answered.

"Hey, Princess," he replied while a smile spread on his previously frowning face. Brooke also relaxed visibly by his side.

"Lucas!" The little girl exclaimed happy to hear her brother, "I missed you!"

"Me too, Princess. How is school?"

"We learned addition this week. Aunt Haley said I am very very good at it!" She answered grinning proudly.

"Well done, Lily. Are you being a good girl for Mom?"

"I'm always a good girl!"

"I know you are; the best."

"But mommy said _you_ were being bad," Lily said thoughtfully.

Lucas gulped, "She did, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" Lily nodded biting her lip and then remembering something, a smile made its way on her face again. "You were on TV!"

"You saw me too?" Lucas asked frowning.

"Of course! I saw you and Auntie Brooke and called Mommy! I was happy, but she got angry. She used a lot of _bad_ words! Is she going to send you to your room?"

"Well, when I come back… probably…" He said shifting in his sit.

"She called you stupid many many times." Lily explained.

"Stupid, huh?" It could have been a lot worse.

"But I told her you're not stupid! I told her my big brother is very smart!"

"Thanks, Lils," he said with a smile. "What did mom say?"

"She agreed with me!"

"She did?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Uh-huh! She said you aren't stupid, you're a complete idiot!"

"Right…"

"And an inconsiderate brainless dim-witted buffoon…What does dim-witted mean?"

"Okay…I think I get the picture." Lucas said with a childish pout on his face.

"But what is a dim-witted buffoon?" Lily insisted innocently.

"Did anything else happen?" He asked eager to change the subject.

"Aunt Haley called and they talked and mom was not that mad anymore. But I saw her cry. Why did you make mommy cry, Lucas?"

He took a sharp intake of breath and Brooke sensing his sadness smiled at him sympathetically.

"Oh, Princess, I didn't want to make Mom, cry. I'm really sorry for that."

"Christy and Penny and Amy, they all saw you on TV!"

Lucas shook his head. His sister really had inherited Brooke's attention spam. _It was like they were really related_, he thought with mild amusement.

"They told me my brother is soo famous!"

_Great, he was the newest__ gossip even in Tree Hill elementary! Next thing he knew, he would be signing autographs for six year olds! Shit, the boys in his team would never let him forget this! _

"You were with Auntie Brooke. Only Christy told me she is not my auntie, but my sister because you married her! Is Brooke really my sister now?"

"Urm… yeah I guess she is," Lucas mumbled stealing a glance at Brooke.

"What?" She mouthed but he just shook his head in dismissal.

"Cool! I have a big sister now! But Christy said when her brother married Laney she was the flower-girl and she wore a really cool dress. I want to wear a cool dress too! Am I going to be your flower girl?"

"Erm…well, I…"

"Who are you talking to Lily?" Karen asked as she approached the little girl that was anxiously waiting for her brother's answer.

"Lucas!" The girl exclaimed.

"Lucas!" Karen gasped.

"Uh-oh," Lily muttered seeing Karen's face turning red instantly.

"Give me the phone, Lily, and go to the kitchen your dinner is ready." Karen instructed trying to act calm at least until Lily had left the room. Then she would be able to deal with her idiot of a son.

"Uh-oh?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"Mommy is here," Lily whispered covering the receiver with her hand, while Karen approached the girl outstretching her hand to get the phone.

"Uh-oh…" Lucas gulped again while Brooke stared at him, "What? What?!" She asked frantically.

"Lily, the phone, now!" Karen repeated impatiently.

"Bye Luke! Good luck!" She hurriedly added giving the phone to Karen and scurried off excitedly thinking about the dress her Auntie, no her new sister, Brooke would make for her and that would be so much better than Christy's!

"Bye…" Lucas managed to add faintly before Karen got hold of the phone.

Karen took a deep breath so she wouldn't start yelling immediately and brought the phone to her ear.

"Explain yourself," she said firmly.

"Hey, Mom, how are you?" He asked with a half-smile. Brooke finally understood and heaving a sigh, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Or was it because she wanted her own trembling to stop?

"How am I? How do you think I am, Lucas?!" Well, she didn't yell _as soon as_ she got the phone.

"I know…I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" Karen yelled loud enough for Brooke to hear her from her position next to Lucas.

"But I am, Ma!" He said but Brooke shoved him with her free hand and he immediately corrected, "We are, we really are!"

"What were you thinking, Lucas? How could you do this to me?"

"I…it just happened?" _They really should have taken the time to come up with some sort of explanation!_ Brooke raised an eyebrow looking at him like he was crazy but he just shot her a glare in response. She was definitely not helping right now.

"It just happened?! What are you a complete idiot!?"

"Ma…"

"No! These things don't just happen! Marriage is a serious business! I can't believe you're taking it so lightly!"

"It's not like that…" He said guiltily while Brooke buried her head in her hands trying to not hear Karen anymore.

"So you're telling me you've been thinking about this for a long time and you didn't tell me a word?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then what?! Oh my! Brooke is pregnant!" Karen exclaimed bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What?! NO!" He said almost jumping from his seat, while Brooke gave him a curious look.

"Are you sure?" Karen repeated not entirely convinced.

"Y-yes! I …Don't you think I would know?"

"Would you?" She retorted sarcastically.

"Ma, Brooke is not pregnant." He affirmed calmly.

"What?!" Brooke shrieked completely stunned.

"Is that Brooke?" Karen asked hearing the high-pitched scream.

"Yes."

"She's with you?"

"Where else would she be?" He asked giving Brooke a pointed look. Brooke tried to shift away but he pulled her back grabbing her hand again, resulting in her face forming into a stubborn pout.

"And you are sure you didn't get married in such a rush because she is pregnant?"

"Yes, Mom, I am sure." He said tiredly.

"That's a relief I guess. Because you didn't have to get married just because she is pregnant. You know that, right Lucas?"

"For the last time Ma, Brooke is NOT pregnant!"

"I'm not!" Brooke yelled indignantly.

"Good, then why?" Karen asked resuming a lower tone.

"I guess… we didn't want to make a big deal out of it." He tried. Did this sound as lame as he thought it did? From Brooke's are-you-kidding-me expression, he gathered that it most probably did.

"You didn't want to make a big deal…Your wedding is a big deal, Lucas! How could the two of you be so inconsiderate?"

"We are sorry! We…We didn't think much about the others, it …it just felt right and we did it?" He half-asked and Brooke rolled her eyes. He was really pathetic with his explanations.

"Unbelievable! Getting hitched in Vegas, Lucas? In some random chapel at Vegas?! I thought I raised you better than that! And how come you didn't even tell us that you were back together? How long has this been going on anyway?"

"A while…" He said uneasily. He did not want to come up with an elaborate lie, he was feeling awful as it was, he didn't want to make it worse by coming up with some ridiculous story.

"Lucas!" But obviously Karen was not satisfied with this.

"Why does it matter anymore, Ma? We just…we…we wanted to make sure it would work. We broke up so many times in the past…we just wanted to make sure."

"And you…you are sure now?"

"Yes…"

"That's why you got married?"

"Yeah…"

"And it wasn't because you… you weren't drunk, were you Lucas? You actually knew what you were doing? Please tell me this wasn't some kind of joke! I wouldn't be able to deal with that!"

"It wasn't," he chocked out swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat and lowering his eyes in shame. "I thought Haley explained."

"Haley would say anything to put my mind at ease. But I needed to hear this from you."

"I'm sorry, Ma…for making you worry." He said really apologizing for lying to her.

"Well, if it wasn't because she was pregnant and it wasn't some joke…Why couldn't you tell us? We could have a small wedding, I just, I just wanted to be there, Lucas." She said with a hurt tone.

"I know, I know…It was selfish of us and we are very sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you, any of you."

"I want to talk to Brooke."

Lucas stole a glance at Brooke that had her head hang down in shame.

"Ma…" He tried to protest.

"Lucas! Give the phone to Brooke!"

"Just…don't yell at her, okay?" He tried once more. Upon hearing his words Brooke's head shot up.

"Give the phone to your wife, now Lucas!" Lucas sent an apologetic glance at Brooke while handing her the cell.

She shook her head vigorously in protest, but Lucas just nodded his to urge her, mouthing a "please". She of course caved in. Taking a deep breath and before Karen was able to utter a single word, Brooke started her apologies. "I'm so so sorry, Karen! We didn't mean to hurt you! It was stupid, we know, but we just…I'm soo sorry!" She concluded on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Brooke!"

"I really am! I know that you probably hate me for this but…"

"Brooke, I don't hate you."

"Really? Because I wouldn't blame you! What we did was so horrible and we are soo sorry…"

"Brooke, stop rambling." Karen cut her off.

"Okay…" Brooke condescended with a sigh trying to keep her cool. Lucas was also fighting the urge to get the phone back. His mother was obviously upsetting Brooke and he didn't like it. It was his mother; he should be the one to deal with her disappointment, not Brooke.

"Do you remember the time I first met you?" Karen asked her.

"Yeah…and you hated me on sight! Oh my God, Karen, I am…" She started again feeling the first tears making their way to her eyes.

"Brooke!"

"Sorry…" She mumbled biting her quivering lip.

"Remember what you told me then?"

"That I mumble a lot when I'm nervous?" Brooke asked looking confused at Lucas who seemed confused as well. Karen had lowered her tone, and he couldn't make what she was saying if she was not yelling. Of course she had exhausted all her screaming on him.

"No, honey, remember what you told me about the way you felt for my son?"

"Oh…" Brooke said uneasily.

"You said you were crazy for my son. You remember that, don't you, Brooke?"

"Yeah…" Brooke said stealing an uneasy glance at Lucas. _Please don't let him hear this!_

"And then you said you hoped that was enough for me."

"I remember."

"And you remember what I told you then?"

"That it was more than enough for you," Brooke whispered.

"Do you still feel the same way, Brooke? Are you still crazy for my son? Is that still true?" Karen asked seriously.

Brooke froze. She hated lying to Karen. And this… this was serious. She took a look at Lucas that was sitting beside her, worry etched on his face, his thumb absentmindedly drawing circles in the palm of her hand that was still intertwined with his trying to relay some sort of comfort.

"Yeah, yeah, it is," she said quietly.

"Then it is still more than enough for me."

"Aw Karen!" Brooke exclaimed while giving up on holding back her tears.

"All I want is for my son to be happy." Karen said in a voice that suggested that she too was crying.

"I want the same thing."

"Then, you know I love you, Brooke…I always considered you my daughter, but I'm happy you've now become my real daughter."

"I love you too, Karen," Brooke chocked out, "You were always the mother my own mother could never be for me."

"Oh, dear, you've got me all emotional now. Maybe it's a good thing I wasn't at your wedding because I don't think I would be able to stop crying."

Brooke let out a teary laugh.

"Now, get my stupid son, back on the phone."

Brooke handed him the phone.

"Ma?" He asked her concerned as Brooke stood up and went to clean her face from the tear stains avoiding really looking at him before she left. "What did you tell her? Why is she crying?" He asked agitated. Brooke did laugh, sort of, at the end, so he guessed things could have only gone but so bad, but she was still crying.

"Not of your concern."

"But she's crying!"

"Lucas, listen to me… You've done a lot of stupid things in the past. Especially where Brooke was concerned…"

"Ma…" He protested weakly.

"But I was sure that despite your idiocy, you have always loved that girl."

Lucas held his breath. Thankfully, Brooke had left him alone now.

"But you were too stupid to realize it, or too scared or unsure to make up your damn mind between her and Peyton!" Lucas cringed; _did she really have to bring this up again?_ "But now you did. You married her, Lucas. You married Brooke. There is no going back again, you understand that, right?"

"I don't want to go back…" He whispered.

"Good. Because if you mess this up again, if you hurt that girl again, Lucas…"

"I won't! Never!" _Never again…_

"I'm glad to hear that. You know how much I love that wife of yours as if she was my own daughter. So if you hurt her again…" Karen said in a way that Lucas could clearly read the warning in her voice. "I want to see her happy, Lucas. She deserves to be happy, after everything you have put her through…"

"I want that too, Ma. I want to see her happy." He said sincerely.

"Good. Then we agree. And now, when are you getting your butt back to Tree Hill so I can kiss my daughter-in-law?"

Lucas exhaled. So that was it. His mother was over it. Just like that she had accepted Brooke as her daughter-in-law. She had accepted her as his wife. A year or some months from now he would crush her all over again with the news of their divorce… what were they thinking lying to everybody?

"We should be back after Brooke's show, I guess. She can't leave now, and I have a few errands in New York this week. After the show we will probably fly down there together." He answered swallowing his guilt.

"Good. Then we can arrange to have some sort of party or a reception…"

"Is that really necessary?" He asked with a scowl. Pretending to be happily married for the public was one thing, but having to actually pretend for their friends and family… What did they get themselves into this time?

"Lucas! You deprived me my chance of seeing you get married, you will not stop me from at least participating in some kind of celebration!"

"Okay…Whatever you want, I will talk to Brooke and if she's okay with it, then-"

"Brooke is as much in fault here as you! She will not say no to me!"

"Just… just try and keep it small?"

"Of course. I will have Haley help me and..."

Karen went on about the celebration she would organize, while Lucas zoned off. Playing out the conversation over and over again in his head. One of the things his mother had said particularly sticking out to him…_"But I was sure that despite your idiocy, you have always loved that girl." _


	11. Almost Too Real

_**AN: **_Hey you guys! WOW! Your comments once again have blown me away! I can't thank you enough! And sorry for taking this long to update once again…I know I'm unforgivable, but I hope you're still reading!

A big thanks to Chinthana for all her help with the story so far, she's the best!

I won't bore you more, on with the chapter! Enjoy and please leave a comment!

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Almost Too Real**_

"So I called Rach again and explained to her our new plans," Brooke said as she plopped on the couch next to Lucas, who was reading one of the sports papers.

He hadn't managed to catch up during breakfast, since other articles talking about their wedding had distracted him. Now that they had pretty much settled everything…yeah right, anyway now he could read his paper in peace, or so he thought.

"How did she take it?" He asked not really raising his head from the paper.

"You know her," Brooke replied with a shrug. "She'll have no problem playing along with this."

"Good," Lucas acknowledged with his eyes still on the paper.

"Mouth on the other hand freaked again," she continued.

Now, Lucas actually turned to look at her. "And?" He asked with a hint of anxiousness.

"Rach said she would take care of him. I think we can trust her."

"I don't even want to know what that means…but I'm sure she can handle him," Lucas said with a slight cringe and of course turned his attention back to his precious paper.

"What are you reading?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Huh? Just something about the Knicks," he answered absentmindedly.

"What does it say?"

"It's just about yesterday's game."

"Really? What about the game?"

"Since when are you interested in the Knicks, Brooke?" He said turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I've always been interested. I'm a New Yorker now, right?"

"Of course." He nodded without conviction and turned back to his reading.

"Is it long?" Brooke questioned shifting on the couch and coming closer to him to get a peak at the paper.

"What?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"The article, how long is it?" She asked innocently.

"Not that long…" Lucas replied with a shrug.

"I see, so will you tell me what does it say?"

"Brooke…?" He asked with frustration.

"Okay." Brooke huffed with a pout and leaned back on the couch crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Lucas gave her a side glance and attempted to return to his reading one more time. He tried to read but he just couldn't. Not with her sitting next to him and being so annoying. She wasn't doing anything really, she just sat and pouted. Oh yeah, she was also letting out miserable sounding sighs now and then. He was sure she knew this was going to drive him crazier than her constant questions. So letting out a frustrated sigh of his own, because he was once again going to give in to her, though he had no idea what he was giving in to, he folded the paper and turned to look at her.

"You're done?" She asked with childlike excitement and a wide grin spread on her face.

"Apparently," he muttered trying to look annoyed, but honestly the moment she grinned and her dimples appeared on her face he forgot what it was that he was supposed to be mad about.

"I don't mind, if you want to read, I mean," Brooke insisted smiling innocently.

"Uh-huh."

"It's just that…" She trailed off biting her lip.

"Yes?"

"I'm bored!" She finally exclaimed over-dramatically. "We've been locked up in this room for the whole freaking day and I'm going mad! We've got to do something! I don't think I can take this anymore!"

Lucas chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Okay. So what would you like us to do?"

"I don't know…" Brooke sighed frowning and started playing with her fingers.

"Do you want me to find us a movie to watch?" Lucas suggested.

"We already watched two, while waiting for Sylvia and Ryan."

"Hm… is there any magazine you can read? Do you have any work that needs to get done?"

Brooke shook her head no and then suddenly looked up at him with a glimmer in her eyes. "I've got it!"

"Oh no!" Lucas exclaimed.

"What? I haven't said anything yet!"

"I know that look in your eyes. It means trouble. Last time you had that look… I think we ended up walking all the way from Tric to my house, because you had the brilliant idea to give all our money for that double-cone ice-cream and we didn't have any left for a taxi!"

"At least I didn't get us married!" Brooke bit back with a smirk.

"I hate to remind you, but it takes two to tango, my dear wife," Lucas replied sarcastically.

Brooke scoffed and was about to retort when another brilliant idea hit her.

"That's what we should do!"

"Huh? What tango?" He asked horrified. Honestly, from Brooke he would expect anything, even wanting to tango… and the horrifying thought was that if she really asked, he would do it, for reasons unknown to him he just didn't know how to say no to this girl.

"No silly! Go dancing! We should go to a club! Get out of this hell hole!"

At first she intended for them to hit the casino of the hotel, they were at Vegas after all, known besides its tacky chapels, which they already fully took advantage for, for the gambling! It would be unforgivable if they didn't try their luck at least once. But now, the idea of dancing seemed far more exciting. She wasn't much of a gambler; actually she was, but not the type that got a high from risking money on a ball rolling around a bunch of red and black numbers. After all, she had plenty of money to lose, so the stakes didn't mean that much to her. She used to gamble with her heart, now there she was actually risking something worth mentioning. But she had discovered rather early, the first time actually, that she didn't have much luck with that, so she had stopped doing it. Anyway, clubbing was much more her thing. And they could always make a stop at the casino on their way back. Just to honor the Vegas tradition to the fullest.

"I would hardly call the bridal suite of a five star hotel a hell hole…"

"So not the point! We are going out!"

"Brooke, I really don't think that's such a good idea," he insisted shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? It's a great idea! I'm dying to check out the clubs in Vegas! C'mon, it's such a waste to spend our whole weekend locked up in here!"

"After what we've done yesterday, I hardly feel like going out to celebrate."

"So what do you want us to do? Sit around here and wish this would go away? Because it won't. We dealt with it the best way we could. There's no point in making ourselves more miserable now."

"But do you think it's really okay for us to go out?"

"We will go out eventually, you know? We can't keep hiding in here forever."

"Of course, we will. But don't you think we should talk with Sylvia first and agree on what are we going to say? I mean we have no idea how to respond to questions and it's more than likely that there will be a horde of paparazzi waiting for us downstairs. Not to mention what's going to happen once we appear at some club."

"I don't think there will be anyone waiting for us still. They probably figured we would spend the day in."

"Are you kidding? They were here when Ryan and Sylvia arrived. I am sure they have set camp at the lobby by now!"

"C'mon, Luke!" She pleaded sticking out her bottom lip a little.

"Maybe we should first call Sylvia? Ask her what she thinks about this? Maybe she can tell us how to answer to them?"

"We don't need Sylvia to tell us what to say. We know we have to make them believe we wanted to get married. So we just act and answer accordingly."

"Okay, I know you're used to answering this type of personal questions, but they make me very uncomfortable. And this time it's worse because I have to lie! I don't know if I can go there unprepared!"

"And what am I here for?" Brooke asked kinking her eyebrow mischievously. "I'll prep you! It's simple!"

"Okay…" Lucas agreed reluctantly.

"All you have to say is…" She began and paused thoughtfully, "How insanely in love you are with that gorgeous wife of yours!" She finished with a giggle.

Lucas chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Uh-huh!" Brooke nodded.

"And what about you? What are you going to say?" He asked suspiciously

"Hm…" She replied bringing her finger to her chin and tapping lightly. "I'll tell them that I got so tired of your constant begging, I finally had to say yes!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get you!" Lucas yelled faking anger as he jumped from the couch and chased after a giggling Brooke.

Before he was able to catch her Brooke managed to dash into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Get dressed!" She demanded behind the closed door and shaking his head Lucas just…complied.

* * *

She had sneaked out of the bathroom once since then to take the clothes she was going to wear, and ended up dragging almost her whole suitcase in there, and then, she had shut the door to his face again not before kindly asking him to "_lose that hideous shirt_" he was wearing ASAP, if he wanted _her _to consider going out with him. Was that what they were actually doing? Going out? As in you know…going out? Grinning like an idiot, he started unbuttoning his shirt looking at it curiously, because it really looked fine to him, when he suddenly remembered and his grin grew even wider. The particular shirt, he noted with amusement was a birthday present from Peyton and Brooke must have known, because there was really nothing wrong with the poor gray shirt. Finally, he settled on a blue button down shirt, which Brooke had purchased for him as a compensation one time she had drag him shopping in New York, with a pair of khakis. And then there was nothing more he could do than wait. And wait some more. And…

"C'mon, Brooke! It's been an hour!" Not really, but they were getting there.

"Five minutes!" Brooke's voice sang from the bathroom.

She heard an undecipherable sound from the other room, something like a painful groan coupled with a muffled curse and she figured he didn't actually buy it. But…uh, what could she do? She wanted to look perfect. There would be tons of paparazzi out there, she was sure; no matter how much she had tried to assure Lucas that there was probably no one left anymore. Anyhow, this would be her first appearance as Mrs. Lucas Scott and she wanted it to be a memorable one. At least this would be her first sober appearance. So she was doing all this for the paparazzi, because there would be photos of her all over the tabloids once again tomorrow, and she didn't want to end up in the fashion don'ts. That's why she had changed five times since she decided they were going out. Was there actually a new look she had to sport now that she was married? Her mother dearest would probably answer yes, so the answer she was looking for was obviously: no! Still, she decided to not look too… slutty was the word, since she would be escorted, by her husband. That thought made her giggle. Okay, so if you actually forgot how serious staying in a fake marriage was, the situation was kind of amusing. Like playing pretend, like playing house. Playing house with Lucas Scott. Yup, it was definitely an amusing thought. She took a last look at her mirror to make sure her make up was right and her hair was in the right place, straightened out her dress and headed out.

Lucas was once again on the couch reading his paper and didn't notice the door opening. So she walked and stood in front of him.

"Ready!" She exclaimed excited.

Lucas raised his head at her voice. "Fin-ally," he managed with a gulp.

She looked at him gaping at her, not that discretely and made a little twirl showing off her tight strapless green dress. "You like?" She asked cheekily when she turned back at him.

"You look amazing," he answered with a soft smile. He somehow managed to gather back his composure.

"You don't look that bad yourself. Now, this is definitely a great shirt." She smirked.

"I had a hunch you'd like it," he chuckled. "So, ready to go?"

"Let me grab my purse," she answered briskly and taking it, after stealing one last look at the mirror of the dresser, she followed Lucas to the door.

Lucas opened the door and made a grand gesture for her to walk through first earning a flash of her dimples and a giggle.

Throughout the elevator's ride Lucas started getting anxious again. By the time they got down, he was practically fidgeting. The doors slowly slid open and he started scanning the people around the lobby anxiously. A couple of bell boys standing in attention waiting for orders, some tacky over-dressed middle aged women that were probably going to spent all their ex-husbands fortunes at the slot machines. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"See? No one is here!" Brooke exclaimed in triumph.

"I guess…" He admitted still looking nervously around him.

"Security probably threw them out," she explained and he seemed to relax a bit finding this explanation plausible. Of course she thought she didn't need to tell him that this just meant they were probably waiting for them outside.

Lucas went to the lobby and asked them to call them a cab, and the receptionist eagerly obliged.

He returned to Brooke and started to head out to wait for their cab that would be arriving momentarily as the concierge assured. Just before walking out through the huge revolving doors, Brooke spotted the paparazzi just a few meters away from the doorway and thinking that letting him be surprised might be a bad idea, she finally decided to warn him. She took his hand making him look at her anxiously and she tilted her head to the side pointing at the reporters with their cameras casually chatting among themselves.

"Shit!" He mumbled.

"Just relax," she said with a reassuring smile giving his hand a squeeze. Looking at him and seeing his obvious wish to get her back to their room she decided she shouldn't give him the opportunity he would gladly take. Taking a step backwards to the door she smiled. "Smile…and remember, you love me!" She whispered playfully before walking through the door and dragging him with her.

Lucas opened his mouth to yell at her to stop and even tried to pull her back a bit, but seeing that the paparazzi had already spotted them and were preparing their cameras, he thought better about causing a suspicious looking scene in front of them.

"I love her," he muttered begrudgingly, admitting defeat and followed after her trying on a weak smile. May God be with him.

The smile vanished the minute he walked out and was blinded by the flashes of the millions of cameras, at least they seemed like a million to him. Brooke on the other hand seemed to take all this in a stride. Plastering a wide confident smile and flashing her dimples, she was turning her head from side to side to oblige to the various photographers calling her name. After the first shock, he took a step closer to her and managed to establish a nervous smile.

The flashes seemed to die down a little and a bunch of microphones and tape recorders was being shoved into their faces right the next instant.

"Brooke, did you really get married?"

"What does this say?" Brooke asked in turn bringing her hand up and showing off her wedding band. Another raid of flashes aimed at her hand followed immediately.

"How does it feel being married?"

"So far so good, I'll get back to you in a year," Brooke answered jokingly inching closer to Lucas and giving him a nudge. Lucas chuckled, he guessed that was what she wanted him to do and letting go of her hand he slid his own around her waist bringing her into a side hug.

"Wasn't your wedding a bit rushed?"

Brooke threw her head back in laughter. "Rushed? We've known each other for more than eight years! If anything I'd say it took us way too long!"

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"Lucas and I were high school sweethearts; don't pretend like you don't know!" She said teasingly.

"But haven't you broken up?" The same reporter, an annoying skinny blonde insisted.

"Numerous times…" Brooke answered and turned her head up to smile at him. Lucas forced a smile back fighting the urge to run away from there. Luckily the questions were addressed mostly to Brooke, or she was the one answering them, either way that was a huge relief.

"What about John Carter?" Another equally annoying dark-haired guy inquired.

"What about him? John and I are very close friends," Brooke explained her smile never faltering.

"You were supposedly dating."

"I never confirmed that. We just hang out together. John is a great friend," she answered turning more serious.

"C'mon, Brooke! You were more than friends! We have pictures that prove that!"

Brooke's eyes narrowed dangerously to the man firing the last question, but she immediately changed her attitude turning playful once again.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to bring this up in front of my husband?"

Lucas gulped, that was him, yup, he was the husband!

The reporter chuckled but went on nevertheless. "It's not like he didn't know."

"Lucas and I had our ups and downs like any other relationship," Brooke replied with a dismissive shrug, figuring that she had to provide some kind of an answer.

"What do you think about all this Lucas?" The same reporter asked him now.

_Lucas? Where did he get off calling him by his first name? No matter that… focus and answer!_ Lucas thought in panic.

"That's in the past and it doesn't matter anymore," he replied as confidently as he could.

"Recent past though."

_Could he get away with punching that guy?_

"How come you've kept your relationship and wedding a secret?" Another reporter butted in. Thankfully…maybe.

"No secret. We just didn't want to advertise it," Brooke replied grateful for the change of subject.

"So you want us to believe you had this planned out?" Another one asked in evident disbelief.

"Well, we were planning to do it eventually. But I have to admit we got a bit caught up in the moment," Brooke relented.

"Do you regret it?" Someone from the back asked making Lucas sweat.

"Isn't it a bit soon for you to be asking that?" Brooke asked playfully, but then went on. "If you're asking if I regret getting married to Lucas, the answer is obviously no." She said turning to smile warmly at him and instinctively he brought her even closer to him. "And if you're asking if I regret the way it happened only with the two of us in some chapel in Vegas, the answer is still no. It doesn't matter where or how, all that matters is that it was with him." She finished turning to look at Lucas adoringly.

He didn't even have time to calculate his response; her look just transported him back to when she used to look at him like that and actually mean it and he got lost in her hazel eyes. Another Kodak moment apparently, because the flashes blinded him once again and it was the next question that completely brought him back to reality.

"Rumors have it you were both drunk."

"I thought you would know in your line of business that you shouldn't believe everything you read in the papers," she said turning back to them finding the previous playful demeanor she had lost a few minutes ago.

"So you deny being drunk?"

"Don't you need to be a bit drunk to take this major leap?" She replied with a giggle and the reporters laughed along with her, especially the male ones.

Lucas admired her for her quick wit and rapid change of mood. Shit, she was a pro at this! For a minute back there he would have sworn she was being honest.

"What did your family think about your marriage?"

"Well, they of course wanted to be here, but as long as we're happy they support our decisions," Brooke answered once more.

"Lucas for a writer you sure don't talk that much." The dark haired guy, yeah the one he wanted to punch, turned to him again.

Before Brooke had the opportunity to jump in and save him…another one piped in.

"Yeah, tell us how you feel, Lucas," she asked.

"How would any man feel after marrying a woman like Brooke?" He glanced at Brooke and saw she was smiling almost bashfully. "Like the luckiest man alive." He answered himself with a huge grin tightening his grip around her waist. He actually felt proud of himself apparently he was doing a good job and he wasn't even lying. He did consider the man Brooke would eventually spend her life with a very lucky bastard, too bad he wasn't going to be that man.

"Did she give you a hard time?" One of the more likeable of the sharks he was facing asked with a warm smile.

"You wouldn't believe!" He answered shaking his head and chuckling. "But I always knew she would come around eventually." He said smugly. Okay, perhaps he was getting a bit carried away with his role.

"Hey!" Brooke said slapping him playfully on the chest and the reporters laughed after making sure they had captured the moment.

"I had to give in, he just wouldn't take no for an answer!" She retorted with a shrug.

"How come you didn't give up Lucas?"

"Some things are just worth fighting for," he answered looking intently at Brooke that was looking up at him with a mixture of awe and shock.

"Your cab is here, Mr. Scott." The concierge managed to get out among the constant questions.

Lucas looked at the road and spotted the yellow cab that had apparently pulled over without them noticing. Brooke seemed to get over her momentary shock and turned to the paparazzi.

"Okay, guys, we have to go," she said with a smile and Lucas started to push his way through guiding Brooke with him since the reporters didn't seem to budge.

"Where are you going now?"

"Are you going out to celebrate?"

"How long are you going to stay in Vegas?"

"Are you going for a honeymoon?"

"Will you keep living in New York now that you're married, Brooke, or will you move back to your hometown?"

A multitude of questions was fired simultaneously but neither of them answered as they finally reached the cab, and Lucas opened the door for her among another round of flashes, while Brooke hurriedly got in waving goodbye at the cameras. Lucas followed suit and shutting the door leaned back in his seat releasing a sigh of relief as the cab drove off.

"Well, that went well," he said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I told you it would be okay. And I have to admit, you really impressed me out there. You acted like a pro," Brooke said with a smile, still trying to get his last answer out of her head.

"Are you kidding? I was dying out there!" Lucas laughed shaking his head. "You on the other hand were absolutely amazing! I have no idea how you do it!"

"Years of practice," she said not seeming very happy with herself. "But really, Luke, you handled them perfectly."

"Thanks, coming from an expert like yourself…" He said with a smile. "And let's not forget who prepared me." He concluded sarcastically.

"I am a great teacher. I could give Tutor-girl a run for her money!" She responded laughing.

"I think Haley's job as a teacher is safe."

"Hey! You doubt my teaching skills?"

"Nope, I've experienced them first hand, and can't say I complain. It's just that I think high-schools don't provide that kind of lessons…at least they didn't when I was a student. Unfortunate though, because with you as their teacher, all students would excel."

"Lucas Scott!" Brooke shrieked feigning shock.

"Hm…on second thought, I take that back."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"Because… I enjoyed the private lessons way too much. And you know, I really hate to share."

Brooke broke out in loud laughter. "You're going to make me blush!"

"What? I was talking about PR lessons!" He said with an innocent grin.

"Sure you were! But to get to our previous subject…"

"Why?" He whined, giving his wife a pout, similar to Brooke's earlier that day.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Broody!"

"Spoil sport…I was just starting to remember our first lessons…"

"Well, since you've paid me so many compliments, I have to say you were one of my best students."

"Not the best?!" He yelled in fake outrage.

Brooke just laughed.

"Yeah, let's get back to the previous subject," he muttered, with a small scowl on his face. The fact that she didn't think that he was her best _student_ was getting under his skin for some reason.

"Well, you seemed a bit nervous at the beginning, so I tried to take most of their questions. But then they turned to you, which was inevitable I guess. But really, I was worrying for nothing."

"I just followed your lead," he said with a shrug and then turned a bit thoughtful, "You know, I actually thought it would be harder, but after the first couple of questions, I…it… it almost felt natural," he admitted hesitantly. "You know what I mean?"

"Like you get into the role and then it seems almost too real…" She whispered almost wishfully looking down at her lap where her hands rested, the gold band on her finger shimmering brightly.

"Exactly," Lucas answered in the same tone.


	12. Just for Practice

_**AN:**_ Let me start by apologizing again! I really didn't even realize how long it was since my last update, until some of you pointed it out, so a big thanks to those who took the interest in my fic and nudged me towards finally updating!

Thanks to everybody that reviewed the last chapter! You are absolutely amazing and I love your ideas and suggestions! I'm having so much fun writing this fic, and I hope you're enjoying it as well!

And as usual, a big thanks to Cinthana for being my amazing beta! I don't know what I would do without you!

So, enough talk…I believe (hope?) you'll enjoy this chapter! Some of you have even asked for what happens in the end… and I just couldn't resist! I hope I did a good job with it…so please tell me what you think!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**__**1**_

_**Just for Practice**_

Brooke had made a couple of phone calls, while they were in the cab, and though Lucas had no idea who she was talking to, he was grateful when they arrived at the club she had selected, and were lead right into it, walking past an enormous line of waiting people that enviously glared at them. Plus, there weren't any paparazzi stocking the club entrance, though Brooke had warned him that they would probably be there by the time they left. He had no doubt. Much like the helpful sales assistants yesterday, someone was bound to recognize them again and inform the press. But he shrugged it off, after all, they had done surprisingly well so far, and he decided to deal with their next encounter with the press when the time arrived.

Once they entered the glamorous Studio 54, he was baffled by the club's size and the huge crowd that occupied it. Though Brooke had taken him to similar places in New York, he was never able to get used to them. To be honest, they seemed quite intimidating to him.

"Isn't it awesome?" Brooke grinned turning to him and shouting to make herself heard above the deafening music.

"Swell!" Lucas yelled back mockingly.

"C'mon!" Brooke laughed, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to the VIP section and straight to the bar she immediately spotted. She must have developed a radar for alcohol he figured, because he was fairly certain she hasn't been to this club ever before.

As they reached the bar Brooke leaned her back against it and eyed him playfully. "And what will you be having tonight?"

"A beer," he offered, and she immediately frowned.

"A beer? What, are we back in high school again?"

"I would have asked for a soda, but I figured you wouldn't let me," he countered.

"Scared of what might happen if we get drunk again?" Brooke asked grinning.

"Can you blame me?"

"Relax, Broody. We're already married. We can't do anything worse!"

"Just order me a beer," he insisted as thoughts of how many more things they could do wrong instantly filled his head.

Brooke shrugged in defeat and turned to the bar, immediately catching the bartender's attention and winking at him. And of course he rushed to serve her. _Typical,_ Lucas thought with a frown.

Brooke didn't really share his opinion as far as alcohol consumption was concerned for the night. As she saw it, it was the first time in six months, okay the second time if you counted yesterday, when she could get wasted without having to worry about what loser would wake up next to her the next morning. The loser in question was a sure bet. The waking up next to her or in the couch was yet to be decided. She shook her head to dismiss these thoughts she had been harboring since she got out of the bathroom in their hotel suite to see him looking like that. Damn, that boy cleaned up nicely. Okay, so maybe these thoughts were in her head since the moment she started to remember the previous night. So she couldn't deny that she had thought that maybe, just maybe, what happened yesterday wouldn't be a one time occurrence. Not that they would make a habit of it, but would it really be that bad if it happened again? Her head told her that yes it would be horrible and it would complicate their arrangement far worse than it already was, but her body… yes, just her body, she was adamant about that, thought otherwise. Now her heart was purely content in shutting up and not expressing an opinion about the matter.

The bartender handed her a vodka and Luke's beer and after she purred a thank you accompanied by another wink, she turned to her husband and handed him his drink.

"Your beer," she said showing her distain for his choice once more.

"And your vodka, I see. You never learn, do you?" He scolded her playfully with a smile.

"Well, since you decided to stay somber tonight, just make sure I don't do anything too crazy!"

"I think our definitions of what's too crazy differ significantly."

"Oh, no, Lucas Scott! You might fool others with the brooding innocent act you sport, but I know you better than that! You have a wild side to you too, mister! You just need a little push," Brooke said with authority shoving him lightly in the chest with her finger.

"And you know just the right buttons to push, don't you?" Lucas replied shaking his head.

Brooke nodded enthusiastically, looking very proud of herself. She always did take pride that she was one of the few people, if not the only one, who could bring this carefree and crazier Lucas on the surface.

"Don't look so damn proud!" Lucas admonished her, but still grinning.

Brooke giggled and then raising her glass she paused thoughtfully. "To Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" She offered in question.

Lucas chuckled and raised his bottle. "To us!" He agreed and after clinging their drinks, they both took a generous sip from them.

* * *

Lucas had unsuccessfully tried numerous times to get Brooke to sit on one of the tables. Brooke had also tried an equal number of times to get him to the dance floor, equally unsuccessfully. The result? Lucas was standing, leaning against the bar, hands in his pockets with Brooke right beside him, tapping her fingers on her glass to the rhythm of the beat that filled the club. Both were looking around aimlessly, trying to figure out a way to convince their stubborn companion to do what they wanted. They had ordered their second drink a while ago and they had joked and talked, mostly about the other clubbers around them. Brooke made sure to point to him any oddly dressed figure or any bad dancer… he felt a bit like one of her girlfriends, every time she would shriek and point to someone. But it was not like they could have a serious conversation amidst the loud music and all the people that shoved them to get to the bar. And that was Lucas' main argument. They needed to find a quiet corner so they could be able to talk. Brooke, on the other hand, countered that all they did that day was talk. And they had come there to dance not talk. Thus, the dance floor. It was really fun to both of them to see who would be the first one to cave. A new song came up and Brooke jumped up and down excitedly.

"Aw! I love this song!" She shrieked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow trying to recognize the beat, but to be honest they all seemed the same to him.

"Which song is it?" He asked.

Brooke shrugged. "I have no idea!" She giggled and Lucas shook his head in amusement. "C'mon! Let's dance! I love it!"

"You don't even know which song it is!" He protested.

"But I want to dance!" Brooke whined with a pout.

"Oh, no! You dragged me here using that cute face, you're not going to make me dance as well!"

Brooke's pout became even more prominent, but seeing Lucas only smirk in response, she smirked right back at him. "I bet I can change your mind," she murmured and letting her glass on the counter she moved from her spot against the counter to stand right in front of him.

"Very confident, Miss Davis, erm… Mrs. Scott, I mean," he said watching her move even closer to him.

"I'm just going to show you what you're missing," she replied leaning to whisper in his ear, and then started to move to the song's beat walking backwards and settling at a good distance from him.

Lucas grinned, well, he could let her try and convince him. He was bound to enjoy this show. He watched her in appreciation as she let her body sway to the music. She was not doing anything that provocative, _yet_, and he was already starting to feel his heart beat quicken. The music was some R&B piece he suddenly started to appreciate. Brooke moved her hands along her sides. From her waist lower to her hips and he swallowed the urge to replace her hands with his. She was standing just out of his grasp, but if he moved forward, he would be on the dance floor before he knew what hit him. Besides, he wanted to let her continue her show, who knew what she would do next.

Brooke watched him obviously squirm in front of her in satisfaction. She grinned and gestured with her hand for him to join her, but he shook his head no, laughing. Did it matter that he was gripping the bar counter so as not to launch on her? Nope, he could still play it cool. Brooke shrugged with a hint of disappointment and continued her dancing. Lucas eyes wondered around to notice that he was not the only one enjoying the show. Keeping an eye on the people around him, just to make sure he would make a move first if any loser thought about dancing with his wife, he concentrated back on Brook, who had now turned her back to him, while her movements had grown more seductive. Turning back, she caught his eyes that had just momentarily flickered to her face taking a break from hungrily exploring her body, and holding his gaze she slowly lowered herself bending her knees.

Lucas that followed her descent with his gaze, found himself staring at her deep cleavage from his vantage point and swallowed hard. She rose again slowly and somehow ended up closer to him than before. Slowly and deliberately, she closed their distance even more, always swaying to the music, until their bodies were almost touching. He found her eyes again and saw them sparkling. Apparently she was enjoying the way she made him feel. He berated his flustered self in his head as he must have looked like a horny teenager. Brooke smiled a half smile and he watched with a caught breath as she slowly reached out her hand and let her finger trace his chest. He hoped she didn't realize that her touch made him shiver, but her Cheshire's cat grin proved him wrong.

She wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, or more to the point why she was doing it, but she enjoyed the fact that she could still have him all hot and bothered in a matter of seconds, too much. She took his hands from where they lay to support him against the bar and brought them to her waist, while he made no movement to protest. However, he still was not moving, but just kept staring at her. Brooke bit her lower lip and still looking into his blue orbs that had taken a deeper shade, guided his hands to move lower to her hips, tracing her curves in their way.

"You're not playing fair," Lucas murmured hoarsely as he finally took control of his own hands and lightly squeezed her hips, pulling her body against his and of course abandoning the bar counter.

"I never said I would," Brooke whispered as she laced her hands around his neck. By now his hands were roaming freely along her body and she closed her eyes to savor the feeling.

"I told you I would change your mind," Brooke broke the silence with a grin.

"You are…very very convincing," he replied letting his wondering hands rest at her lower back, where they could touch her soft skin that was exposed from her dress.

They were dancing in front of the bar not caring to make it to the dance floor. Truth be told, they both had much more interest in making it to a dark corner where they could have their way with each other, than a crowded dance floor. Their bodies pressed up together, they had eyes only for each other, but managed to attract some of the others' attention that snickered at the lustful couple that was almost having sex right before their eyes.

* * *

"A party? That's awesome!" Brooke shrieked in excitement jumping up and down in her seat.

After they danced for a while, not that much really, since neither could handle their proximity for too long, Lucas had suggested getting another drink and Brooke had eagerly accepted. And then deciding as she said to be nice since he had done her the favor and danced with her, she found them an empty sofa at a secluded corner of the club. They had been sitting for quite some time now, absorbed in the conversation, they finally managed to have. First, Brooke had talked about her show, then, Lucas about his book. The subject of their living arrangements also came up, and they concluded with satisfaction that they both had enough room in their respective apartments, so that wouldn't pose a big problem. Lucas also suggested or more like begged in Brooke's opinion that he should wait for them to go together to Tree Hill and not visit in the week Brooke would be still in LA preparing her show. Taking pity on him as she said, she reluctantly agreed that this would be for the best. Finally, he mentioned the celebration Karen had decided to have for their wedding and Brooke's reaction wasn't quite what he expected it to be.

"A party for the newlyweds, Brooke," he corrected shaking his head in disbelief. Only Brooke would find a party thrown in honor of their fake marriage an _awesome_ idea.

"Yes!" She squeaked. "A party for us!"

Lucas sighed. "You do realize that we will be celebrating a lie, right? That we will have to act like the happily married couple, we are _not_, in front all of our family and friends?"

"Like we could avoid that anyway," Brooke shrugged indifferently. "But a party is always fun! Think about all the presents we'll get!" She beamed.

"The presents? What gets you so excited about the mixers and kettles we'll get?"

"Mixers? Kettles?" Brooke repeated scrunching up her nose.

"They will be wedding gifts, Brooke. What exactly did you think we'll get?"

"Don't know…" She trailed off. "But anyone that has ever met me knows my relationship with the kitchen. Non-existent."

"They'll figure that now that you're married…"

"Yeah, right!" Brooke laughed.

"What? You are supposed to cook for your husband you know," Lucas said pretending to be serious.

"Of course. How does my husband feel about scrambled eggs?" She joked.

"Nah-uh! I expect a full three course meal. And no take-out."

"How does my husband feel about food poisoning, then?" Brooke insisted mockingly, raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"Nah…I'm not afraid. So, don't think you will get out of it this way," the blond said as his sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Damn!" She snapped her fingers in fake disappointment. "If you expect me to turn into some little housewife, you got another thing coming, mister."

"Locking up _the Brooke Davis_ into a kitchen? I wouldn't dream of it!"

"Now, you're talking!"

"God, our kids will grow up on McDonald's," Lucas sighed exaggeratedly.

Brooke giggled, but then a frown covered her face. "I'm going to get another drink, you want something?" She asked getting up hastily.

"Um, yeah, get me another beer," Lucas nodded, and as soon as Brooke left the table, he let out a deep sigh.

* * *

They were just about finishing their third drink. And without Lucas realizing how, Brooke had managed to slip him a couple of shots in between. So much for staying somber for a change. After she had brought their new drinks, they returned to teasing and laughing with each other, and the rising amount of alcohol in their blood helped in improving their moods. They were not drunk per say, just a little more relaxed, a bit giddy perhaps. Their conversation soon drifted again on the subject of their impending return to Tree Hill and the people they were going to face there.

"It's going to be hell…" Lucas mumbled once again as he slumped back in the sofa.

"Relax," Brooke smiled at him patting his knee. A friendly gestured that still got both of them riled up instantly, both still not completely over the after affects of their sensual dance. "You were worrying so much about the reporters, and you yourself admitted it was easier than you thought," she finished retracting her hand.

"But the reporters are just strangers! It will be much more difficult to pretend in front of people that know us!" He objected.

"True, fooling Tutor-wife won't be that easy," she agreed with a scowl.

"Easy? Haley knows me better than anyone! I'm sure she'll take one look at me and know that all this is just a sham!" He exclaimed gesturing between the two of them.

"You did lie to her on the phone…" Brooke trailed off hopefully.

"Yeah, not exactly. I mean it's not like I actually said anything. She didn't let me get a word out! But when we get back there, she will want details."

"Let me give her the details," Brooke offered.

"Oh, trust me I will! But still her watching us," Lucas shook his head again. "Don't you think she's going see right through us?"

"We'll just have to be extra convincing," she shrugged not looking particularly worried.

"Extra-convincing?" Lucas repeated in question, squinting his eyes at her.

"Uh-huh," Brooke nodded.

"And how do you suggest we will do that?"

Brooke seemed to be thinking and then with a mischievous glint in her eyes she turned to him again. "Lesson number two."

Lucas looked back at her blankly.

"Suppose we go out to a club, let's say Tric per example," she started elaborating with Lucas listening carefully. "We will have to sit close together… like really close, like how would you sit with your girlfriend?"

A smirk slowly formed on his lips. "I haven't had a girlfriend for a while now," he said with fake disappointment. "You want to explain what you mean?"

"I can do one better," Brooke smirked back and shifting in the sofa snuggled next to him, while he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"So, this is the way couples sit together, huh?" He asked smiling.

"Yup," Brooke giggled looking up at him.

"It still doesn't feel convincing enough for me," Lucas scoffed shaking his head.

"Hm…" Brooke seemed to be thinking. "You have a better idea, then?"

"I think so…"

"Tell me?"

"I can do one better," he murmured and putting his hands around her waist he picked her up and dragged her on his lap.

Brooke laughed overcoming the momentary surprise and put her arms around his neck. "You catch on quickly, Broody."

"I told you, you are a great teacher," he smiled back at her. "So what else are couples supposed to do?"

"Hm…" Brooke mumbled biting her lower lip in thought. "Touching… there's definitely supposed to be touching," she concluded with a nod.

"Of course, touching…" Lucas trailed off. He was already holding her by the waist and he wasn't sure what more he could do without overstepping any boundaries. Not that she seemed to have any boundaries in mind, she suggested touching after all, but with Brooke you never knew. So he hesitated.

"So?" She asked impatiently.

"You're the teacher," he reminded her smirking.

Brooke didn't look exactly thrilled with his response. She had started this game. He was supposed to take the next step, albeit he did take her in his lap. With a what the hell in her head, she let one hand that was resting around his neck lightly caress the soft hair at its base, while she let the other one slid onto his chest and play with one of the buttons. "See? Touching," she said in a husky voice.

Lucas gulped. "Touching is good," he nodded and moved his own hand to her exposed back tracing light patterns on it.

Brooke noticed the goosebumps that formed on her bare arms and watched with surprise as his other hand made his way on her thigh and rested there.

"Anything else?" He said raising his head and staring intently into her eyes.

Brooke licked her lower lip subconsciously. "Some couples kiss…" She whispered faintly.

Lucas didn't manage to come back with an answer to that. Ever since their dance, all he wanted to do was kiss her and now she was actually inviting him. So instead of saying anything, he brought his face that was already close to hers even closer and was just about to close their distance, when he felt her hand on his chest pushing him back.

"Of course, we can always be one of those couples that don't believe in PDA," Brooke suggested smirking playfully.

Lucas let out a frustrated groan and scoffed at her. But then, he grinned secretively. "You do realize we have been a couple before, right? One that was a great supporter of PDA."

"I thought you didn't remember the last time you had a girlfriend!" She swatted at him lightly.

"I remember_ you_ being my girlfriend, though…"

Brooke smiled and then let out another giggle. "We were pretty fond of PDA…"

"Uh-huh," Lucas agreed.

"We can say we've grown up now?" Brooke shrugged.

"I don't think anyone is going to buy that, Brooke."

"You don't think so, huh?" Brooke asked faking sadness.

"Nope," Lucas quipped still smiling.

"Then, what can we do?" She asked shrugging her shoulders exaggeratedly.

"I think we have to have a little kissing," he paused seeming regretful. "Otherwise, we just won't be convincing enough."

"Then, I guess we have no other choice, do we?" Brooke asked seeming defeated, while her voice became raspier.

"No other choice…" Lucas agreed hoarsely and lowered his head a second time, this time though aiming for her neck.

"Oh, well, if we really have to…" Brooke murmured as Lucas blew softly at her nape causing chills to run down her spine.

"We really do…" He mumbled before dipping his head and caressing her neck with his lips.

Brooke suppressed a moan as Lucas lips continued to trail light kisses at her neck and found her sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Is that convincing enough?" Lucas breathed at her ear as he temporarily stopped his assault on her neck.

"Mhmm…" Brooke affirmed huskily letting her fingers get tangled in his hair and pushing his head further down.

He moved his mouth nibbling at her collarbone and his eyes went down to the creamy flesh of her breasts that was calling out to him. He was tempted to follow that path, but he was not sure he would be able to stop if he started. It was already getting to be too _hard_ to stop, and he was cursing the tight confines of his pants. The noises his attention elicited from Brooke made him ever more eager to have her right there and now. However, the part of his brain that was still somewhat functioning told him that the last thing they wanted was to be caught in a compromising position in one of the most popular clubs in Vegas. So gathering all of his self-control, he reluctantly pulled away from her, deciding to have a little fun in the mean time. Partly to cover his own eagerness.

"Good," he told a baffled Brooke that looked at him incredulously as he pulled away.

"Wh-what?" Brooke chocked out breaking out of the daze his mouth her brought her into. "Aw, you're good," she said noticing the devilish glimmer in his eyes. "But…I didn't get to practice at all…" She whined with a pout not missing a chance to get her revenge.

"I think it's only fair that you do," he said eagerly anticipating her next move.

Brooke shifted in his lap applying more force to his pelvis and he sucked in a breath. Grinning she let her fingers move from his chest to his neck and lowering her head she brushed her lips against it until reaching his ear. Lucas had stiffened at the contact and closing his eyes he waited for her to kiss him. Reaching his ear, Brooke just whispered. "But since I am the teacher, I don't need any practice." And with that she got up from his lap, and while Lucas was still too shocked to keep her down, she moved to a spot next to him grinning smugly.

"Evil," Lucas muttered shaking his head.

"You so had it coming, Broody!" Brooke giggled and reaching for her drink she took a large slip. Some ice water on her back would be more useful.

* * *

It wasn't long after their last "lesson" or "practice" or however you wanted to name their heated foreplay that they decided it was time to head back. Brooke had started feeling the alcohol influence taking its toll on her. She felt tired and sleepy, so she pretty much let Lucas drag her to the club's exit. She felt so tired that she didn't even protest when he took great pleasure in telling her that he had told her not to drink. Lucas, having mostly stuck to beer, was feeling much more coherent and that was why all his fears came back when they exited the club and came face to face with another bunch of eager reporters who were waiting. For them? For some other celebrity? Who knew… the point is they were once again attacked by their flashes and immediately after that by their questions.

"Did you have a good time, Brooke?" One reporter exclaimed shoving his microphone into her face.

"Are you enjoying your honeymoon?" Another prodded.

"Where are you going now, guys?"

"Are you going back to your hotel?"

"Guys, guys," Brooke replied with a tired smile. "We had a great time, and yes, we are now heading back to our hotel."

"Is your husband coming to your LA opening?"

"Are you ready for the LA show?"

"Do you plan to keep working now that you're married?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow after that last question and gave Lucas a quick glance of disbelief.

"When are you planning to start a family?"

"Are you pregnant?"

That last question, coming from the back of the gathered reporters, made both Lucas and Brooke gape, and as Brooke seemed too tired and somehow not able to answer at her usual capacity, Lucas decided it was his turn to take the initiative.

"Okay, guys, it's really late and we're really tired, so…" He trailed off trying to push his way through them with the aid of the club's doorman.

"C'mon, give us something!" Someone yelled from the back.

"Yeah, at least some pictures!" Another one asked.

"C'mon, Brooke, we've been waiting for you all night!"

Lucas looked incredulously at that last reporter. Were they supposed to feel obliged for that? However, Brooke was the reporters' favorite and she knew the press could either make you or break you. Not wanting to ever be known as one of the snobbish stars that shunned their admirers, she smiled and nodded. Lucas looked at her doubtfully, but she just snuggled closer to him. "Just a few pics," she whispered quietly.

Lucas nodded unable to resist her big eyes that were looking at him pleadingly. And tightening his grip on her, he smiled at the cameras.

"How about a kiss?" One of the reporters prodded.

Lucas' eyebrow shot up in a mixture of surprise and question as he faced Brooke.

Brooke shrugged and getting up on her toes planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. The flushes thundered brightly and Brooke lowered herself grinning at him.

"C'mon! You can do better than this!" One of the reporters urged them.

"Yeah! We want a real kiss!" Another one piped in.

"Sorry, guys-" Brooke began saying, but got interrupted as she found herself getting dipped by Lucas who looked at her grinning devilishly. All she managed to do was gripping his shoulders not to fall down.

"Just for practice," he whispered quietly and before Brooke had time to protest his lips were crushing on hers. He was demanding and hard, all the pent up tension their foreplay had brought, finding its release into this kiss. Brooke opened her mouth to grant him access, completely forgetting that this was supposed to be just a kiss for a photo. Her hands moved to his neck and he slowly brought her up without breaking their kiss, tightening his hold on her and pressing her body against his. Needless to say, when he finally did break their kiss leaving both of them panting for air, he faced a bunch of very happy reporters that held tomorrow's front page scoop in their hands.


	13. Time for Some Girl Talk

**_AN:_** Hey guys! Well, I think this time it didn't take me that long to update... I was so thrilled with the response I got for the last chapter, that I had to try and put something up as soon as possible! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I loved all your reviews! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter as well, and I want to hear your thoughts, so please review! And any suggestions are more than welcome!

One huge thanks to Cinthana who as usual did an amazing job as my beta and in record time!

_**

* * *

****Chapter 12**_

_**Time for Some Girl Talk**_

"No, no… No! I told your assistant I needed the flowers to be delivered on Saturday morning! Not Sunday, Saturday! The damn show is on Saturday. Why would I need the flowers on Sunday?!" Brooke bellowed on her phone as she paced up and down her new LA boutique. Her two young employees that were currently folding some clothes and putting them on the shelves exchanged an uneasy glance.

"No, tomorrow morning won't work either! The flowers need to be fresh. Are you stupid or something?!" She yelled again stomping her foot on the tiled floor making the younger of her two employees jump. But Brooke didn't really notice, or didn't really care. Either way, she just continued to yell at her florist. "I don't care how you do it, I just want it done!"

Millicent walked at that moment out from Brooke's office in the back and took a look at the scene in front of her. She watched her boss yell at the phone and half expected to see the smoke coming out of her ears. She then took a look at the two girls that seemed really terrified and sent them a sympathetic smile. Maybe now was not the best time to inform Brooke that one of her models had caught the flu.

"Argh! Do I sound like I care that it was your assistant who screwed up?!" Brooke snapped once again. "Yes, I need them first thing Saturday morning! How many times do I have to say it? Uh-huh…" She paused listening to the man on the other end of the line as she tapped her fingers nervously on the cashier's counter. "Finally!" She exclaimed startling everyone in the store once again, but instead of the furious yelling they expected to follow, they watched as a smile made its way on Brooke's face. "Yes, that would be wonderful. Exactly! It's okay...Yeah, I understand, these things happen. Thank you so much!" She finished and closing her phone turned to Millicent with a relieved sigh. "The flowers are all set!" She said excitedly.

Millicent let out a slight chuckle, while the other employees looked completely dumbfounded. Brooke finally noticed the weird looks they were giving her and raised an eyebrow in question. "Is anything wrong?" She asked completely oblivious to how much she had scared the two girls.

They both shook their heads furiously no and turned back to their work tediously.

Brooke shrugged as she turned back to Millicent and was about to ask how the arrangements with the caterers were going, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Still scaring our employees, Miss Bitchy?"

"Rach!" Brooke screeched. Yes, scaring the girls yet another time, as she turned around and threw herself at the redhead. After they shared a tight hug, Brooke pulled back and looked at Rachel with a wide grin.

"You slut! When did you arrive? Why didn't you tell me to come and pick you up from the airport? Where's Mouth? I didn't think you would be arriving until tonight! Oh, my God, what happened?! Is anything wrong!? Tell me who canceled, tell me now, I can handle it!" By the end of her ramble the smile had long left her face and she was now looking at Rachel drenched in worry.

Rachel threw her head back in laughter. "Millie, Millie, didn't I tell you to make sure she gets her pills regularly?" She teased winking at Brooke's assistant.

"Shut up!" Brooke frowned and then let a relieved sigh. "So everything's okay?"

"Besides the fact that Mouth couldn't leave New York any earlier than Friday evening and I had to fly down here alone, everything is peachy!"

"Oh? Why not? I thought he had cleared it with his boss and all…" Brooke said with disappointment.

"Yeah, well, she asked him to handle another 'important' piece and of course he couldn't possibly say no! You know him, he's so frustrating! She's so taking advantage of him, and he just sits and takes it with a smile!"

"His boss is an idiot!" Brooke exclaimed. "So he's flying here tomorrow night?"

"Actually, he's coming on Saturday morning, along with your… hubby…" Rachel replied raising her eyebrow and giving Brooke a look that told her, she'd better start talking right away.

"So I just got off the phone with the flower guy… and you wouldn't believe―" The brunette started innocently.

"Brooke!" Rachel interrupted sternly, not exactly the topic she wanted them to talk about. She then turned to Millicent. "Millie, we're heading out for lunch, time for some girl talk, you know? You can handle things here, right?" She more told rather than asked the brunette girl.

"But we have so many things to do!" Brooke intervened in panic, her calm nature now switching back to panic mode. "We can't leave now, Rach!"

Millie however nodded in agreement to Rachel, while Brooke kept protesting loudly as the redhead dragged her out of the store.

* * *

On the way to the Italian restaurant a couple of blocks from the boutique, in which Brooke had become a regular the two months she was in LA, she managed to steer the conversation to their show and give Rachel the latest update about the progress of the preparations. But now that they were seated at their table next to a large glass window overlooking the busy shopping street, Rachel wanted to know everything about the surprise wedding, and she wouldn't let Brooke get away with any more stalling.

"Brooke! You told me about the damn florist more than four times already! And I don't really give a shit if Anise thinks she's gained four pounds when she actually lost six! Cut it out and tell me about your freaking wedding, before I get the sordid details out of your husband!"

"You wouldn't!" Brooke chocked on her wine terrified.

"Try me," Rachel responded smugly.

Brooke huffed in irritation. "I messed up! What else is there to say?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Rachel yelled in exasperation not really caring about the looks they were attracting from the other customers.

"Fine! You gossiping whore! What do you want to know? I already told you how it happened. We got wasted and somehow found ourselves in that chapel and poof, I wake up as Mrs. Frigging Scott!"

"Poof? Just like that?" Rachel enquired incredulously.

"If you expect me to say that it was a dream coming true, that I've finally given in to my deep secret wish of being with Lucas, and that I've finally seen the light and realized that I still am and always have been in love with him…"

"Yeah?" Rachel prodded hopefully.

"Forget it!" Brooke snapped, and Rachel huffed in disappointment. "It was just a stupid stupid mistake I will now pay dearly for!"

"Always the drama queen…" Rachel muttered.

"I'm married, Rach! We got married by mistake! We both had no wish to get married and somehow we ended up doing it, anyway!"

"Care to elaborate on that somehow?" Rachel asked curiously.

Brooke seemed to forget her initial reluctance in talking about this, and now she just wanted to spill everything at one of her best friends. The only one actually that she could talk to about this. Since she had gotten back from Vegas on Sunday, cutting her trip a day short because of a show related emergency, she didn't get the chance to talk to anyone about the Lucas situation. Millicent had by then read about the wedding, but being overly discrete she didn't ask too many questions and just congratulated her boss. As for Lucas himself, he had flied to New York with Ryan and Sylvia and they hardly managed to talk over the phone due to their hectic schedules. It was now Thursday and he would be only coming on Saturday for the show, while they had already made arrangements to fly to Tree Hill the next day. Of course not talking about it didn't prevent Brooke from constantly thinking about their absurd arrangement. So with Rachel there, she jumped at the opportunity to finally talk about her mess. So she started by describing in some detail their night at the bar that lead to their wedding, mentioning all their talk about Rachel's wedding and Naley's wedding, deciding to forget to mention how she went on and on about her non-existent personal life and fear of being lonely. Those parts would only encourage her friend's crazy ideas. Rachel barely managed to hold her laughter and let Brooke talk. However, it was more than a handful number of times, much to Brooke's dismay, she interrupted her with her hysteric laughter and cries of 'get out of here' and 'you're kidding me'.

"So then he tells me that I'm going to have sex tonight if we went and got married and then I-"

"Did you?" Rachel interrupted.

"Did I what?" Brooke played dumb.

"Don't pull that shit on me, Brooke! Did you?" Rachel insisted.

Brooke lowered her head.

"Halleluiah!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "It was about time!"

"Rach!" Brooke hissed.

"C'mon, Brooke! It had been six months! I was just about considering lending you Mouth!"

Brooke looked at her incredulously and then bit her lower lip in thought. "Do you think he would go for it?" She asked seriously and it was Rachel's turn to look at her like she was crazy. Was it because Brooke seemed to actually think about the offer or because she doubted that Mouth would most probably jump at the opportunity, one could never tell with Rachel. But then Brooke just burst out laughing, which caused Rachel to start laughing as well and both girls dissolved into loud laughter ignoring the havoc they created. After they calmed down a bit, Brooke started to resume her narration.

"So then he took me to the boutique and—"

"Yadda-yadda-yadda! And you got a dress and the rings and then went to the chapel and so on…" Rachel waved her hand in dismissal. "Get to the good stuff!" She urged suggestively.

"You are such a perverted little slut!" Brooke mockingly admonished.

"You're one to talk! Fifty bucks says you didn't make it to the bed," Rachel quipped challengingly.

"HA! Of course we did!" Brooke exclaimed in triumph and then lowering her voice she muttered quickly, "The second time!"

Rachel laughed loudly once again while Brooke just giggled. Her memory of their wedding night was by now fully restored, and she could recall every detail much to her chagrin. Because all she did that last week in her dreams was just replay that night over and over again.

"You were both so wasted and still you managed to do it two times? What a couple of horndogs!" Rachel teased again.

"Actually… it was more like four…" Brooke mumbled looking at her freshly manicured fingernails and then looked up abruptly as she was startled by Rachel's loud coughing.

"Damn it, Brooke! Warn me next time!" Rachel huffed dabbing her mouth with a napkin. "Did you actually say…?" She trailed off.

"Four! Yes I said four! Are you happy now?" Brooke snapped feeling embarrassed. How unlike her!

"No, but I bet you were!" Rachel snickered.

"Shut up!" Brooke countered playfully.

"So the first time was before you got to the bedroom?" Rachel wondered. "You did manage to make it to the room at least?"

"I am so not the exhibitionist, Miss The-Benches-on-Central-Park-Are-a-No-No!"

"My fault for sharing my wisdom…" Rachel muttered. "And don't think I have forgotten your own escapades… and if I do remember correctly, which I usually do, some of the worst were with the said Mr. Scott. Does a certain neighbor's Jacuzzi ring any bells? Or the football field of our old high-school?"

Brooke groaned. "Tell me again why on earth I told you about all of those things?"

"Because you, my dear, are an exhibitionist just like me. And because I found your diary…" Rachel giggled.

"Right…" Brooke scoffed. "Anyway, to answer your question, yes, we did make it to the room."

"Couch? Carpet?" Rachel wondered.

"Hm…sort of…" Brooke seemed deep in thought.

"You don't remember?" Rachel asked misinterpreting her pause.

"No, I do… After the first morning it slowly all came back to me."

"How interesting, now about that first time?"

"This is so not the talk we should be having here…" Brooke tried again.

"Will you start talking already? I know you're dying to tell me how good Lucas was…"

"Okay… I can't deny that, he was pretty good. And it had been six frigging months, so I wasn't that demanding…"

"Remind me to tell him that…"

"Slut! I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy it…"

"Just that you would enjoy just about anyone…"

"Shut up! I've already told you how good Luke is, and let me tell you, he only got better these past years," Brooke giggled.

"Lucky bitch!"

"Oh yeah. Hm… I wonder where he got the practice…" Brooke said with a scoff thinking about Lucas and Peyton. That image was bad enough to get her out of her pleasant mood, but thankfully Rachel was there to remind her how she should feel.

"Not that you would care?" She half-asked Brooke.

"Right, of course not. Just wondering."

"Right, so, couch or carpet? C'mon!" Rachel brought back the most interesting subject.

"Well, it started against the wall…"

"Nice," Rachel remarked in appreciation.

"Oh, it was…" Brooke sighed longingly and Rachel snorted. "And then he took me to the couch… or more like he stumbled to the couch."

"I always said you were a fat ass," Rachel snickered.

"He was drunk, idiot! He could hardly walk straight!"

"So wall and couch, okay…" Rachel encouraged again.

"And then we somehow ended up on the floor… thus, the carpet."

Rachel let out a loud laugh. "So you actually fell from the couch?"

"Pretty much. We were wasted as you know… and it wasn't a very wide couch…" Brooke explained animatedly. "Thank God, the carpet was thick!" She sighed in relief thinking of the bruises she would have ended up with otherwise.

"Kudos to your hotel, then!" Rachel giggled. "So second time was on the bed… third?"

"Gosh, Rach!"

"What?! I haven't heard any of your stories for six months! Don't think you were the only one deprived!"

Brooke laughed again. Rachel always made her laugh. Even through the worst situations. But she suspected she had the same effect on the redhead as well.

"Seriously, Rach…"

"Okay… I will try guessing again. The bed maybe? I mean why waste time moving?"

"Nice try, but no."

"Then?"

"Shower," Brooke said with a shrug.

Rachel now rolled her eyes. "I should have known…You and your water obsession, seriously Brooke!"

"Oh, don't tell me you don't love it in the shower, you whore! I know I've seen Mouth coming out from your shower looking anything but clean!" Brooke giggled.

Rachel shrugged. "Mouth isn't too fond of it," she revealed seeming disappointed.

"Really? Oh, Lucas loves showers." Brooke giggled excitement.

"Never pegged him for the kinky type."

"That's Broody for you. But let me tell you, you would be amazed," Brooke sighed thrown into another one of her memories.

"Brooke, Lucas would have sex with you, anywhere. He practically has!"

"I do have my way with him if I say so myself."

"And you know why is that, right?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Because he's sex-crazed, and I'm that good at it?" Brooke replied shrugging off Rachel's innuendo.

"You're helpless!" Rachel sighed. "How about the forth time?"

"Bed again…"

"Huh, I'm kinda disappointed," Rachel said tapping her chin in thought.

"I wasn't!" Brooke giggled.

"Damn that Scott! I should have had my way with him at high school! How could I miss out on something like that? I mean four times while he's drunk… I wonder what he can do somber…" Rachel trailed off wistfully.

"Rachel!" Brooke yelled angrily.

Rachel just snickered again. "What? He's good, no?"

"You bet your fat ass he is! But now he's my husband so forget about getting your claws on him!"

"Your husband, huh?" Rachel wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean no, but… I…" Brooke stuttered and then suddenly raised her head in realization. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Huh?" Rachel sounded confused.

"You bitch! I'm the one that should be mad at you!"

"Who said I was angry at you?" Rachel countered.

"Not the point! I shouldn't be the one explaining myself! You should!"

Rachel still seemed clueless, so Brooke continued.

"Stay married? Stay married?! What were you thinking?!"

"Oh, that…" Rachel shrugged indifferently.

"Yes, that! I can't believe I'm letting you all this time go on and on about what I've done, when you are the one that came up with this preposterous idea! Again, Rach, what were you thinking?"

"You agreed to it, no? You both agreed to it."

"Did we have a choice? Sylvia and Ryan practically blackmailed us!"

"Yeah, I thought that they might."

"It's all your fault! You have any idea in what mess you brought us?"

"You go and get drunk… hitched, screw your brains out with lover-boy, and I am the one getting you into trouble?"

"Argh! Do you realize what you suggested?"

"You asked me what I was thinking, you wanna know? Really?"

Brooke hesitated.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway," Rachel started with a serious face. "I was thinking that maybe this could help you, the both of you, get out of your little denial trip and actually admit to what you want."

"Damn, Rach, we have been over this so many times!"

"Yeah, but you somehow still won't listen to me! Okay Brooke. See if what I'm saying is a bunch of bull like you said so many times already, then what is the problem of what you're doing now? You should both see it as a business arrangement."

"But… but it's a wedding! A marriage!"

"It's a publicity trick. You shouldn't be bothered. Not if you really have no feelings for him and vice versa."

"Of course I do! He's Lucas! My Lucas!"

"Your―" Rachel started but was promptly interrupted.

"But not the kind of feelings you're thinking of!"

"So again, there shouldn't be a problem."

"But… it's Lucas…" Brooke let out in a whisper.

"So?" Rachel said challengingly and Brooke just glared at her.

"And it won't even work! I mean how you expect us to make Karen and Haley and Nate… and everyone believe the marriage is for real?"

"First of all, that was _your_ idea, not mine. I merely suggested faking it for the public, not lying to all your friends."

"You gave us no choice! They would never go along with your plan!"

"Nonsense, it wasn't their call."

"How are we going to make it, Rach? Sylvia talked about six months, a whole year! How am I going to get through that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"They said we would have to live together! How am I supposed to live with Lucas for this long? How am I supposed to pretend that I'm in love with him?" Rachel let out a snort at that, but Brooke just went on, choosing to ignore Rachel's obvious disbelief. "How am I supposed to spend all that time with him, and act like we are a couple? You know, how am I supposed to hug him, kiss him…"

"Without jumping his bones?" Rachel intervened before Brooke had time to finish.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"I…we… I… how about my dates? How am I supposed to meet anyone when I'm supposed to be married?"

"You can have a threesome?" Rachel replied with a smirk.

"Rachel, I'm serious!"

"Are you? When was the last time you even went on a date Brooke? One not fabricated for the public!"

Brooke lowered her eyes to her empty plate.

"Right… that's what I thought." Rachel went on.

"And how are we going to keep pretending for that long? We can't! Everyone is going to know and this whole thing is going to blow in our faces ten times worst!"

"I really doubt that. If the two days you spent together in Vegas are any indication at all, I'd say you two are more than convincing."

"What do you mean?"

"The R-rated photos all over New York Post? That's what I mean."

"We were wasted."

"Not the second night, you weren't," Rachel objected.

"Oh… that… right… well… I kinda was actually. I mean not that I didn't know what I was doing, but Lucas was, I think, mostly somber."

"See? So you can tell me you're pretending until you turn blue… but those photos say otherwise."

"We were just trying to seem convincing." Brooke muttered.

"Well, you're both damn good actors. That last kiss deserves an Oscar."

"They asked us to do it," she said averting her eyes from the redhead.

"Did they ask you to say that it didn't matter where or how you got married, as long as it was with Lucas?"

"What, did you learn our interview by heart?" Brooke huffed in irritation.

"Just the most interesting parts."

"Well, Lucas was nervous. So I had to be more convincing, show him it wasn't that difficult to deal with the press."

"I think he learned the lesson. 'Some things are just worth fighting for'?" She concluded in question quoting Lucas this time.

"Lucas always had a way with words. Made me fall for him each and every time…" Brooke said quietly with a scowl. It amazed her how back then she never seemed to learn her lesson and always found herself believing his declarations of undying love and promises of forever. All those words that turned out to be just lies. Well, at least this time she knew he was lying from the get go. So no risk of falling for them again, right?

"How about now?" Rachel seemed to be reading her thoughts.

"Now, he's just acting. And so am I." Brooke replied with a firm look at Rachel. And then shook her head. "You know Broody, he's always worrying…I told him he did great with his answers. And then he took me completely by surprise with that kiss. I'm sure he'll do great with our public appearances."

"Oh, so that kiss was his idea?"

"Totally! I had no choice but to play along!"

"Uh-huh… I feel your pain," Rachel said with a sarcastic grimace.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"So he wanted to kiss you?" Rachel insisted.

"No, the reporters asked for it! I told you… and he just…"

"Played along with it… I get it. Okay. Let's say I believe you don't have feelings for Lucas. Have you wondered that he may have some feelings for you still?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Is it? You said it was his idea to get married, he then kissed you…" Rachel trailed off.

"He was so drunk! He had no idea what he was doing! And believe me he was as horrified as I the next morning! And about that kiss, I already told you, we were just pretending!" Brooke said in frustration.

"Were the two of you pretending when you screwed four times on your wedding night? Because if that was also for the public, you forgot to invite us!"

"That was because we were horny!" Brooke exclaimed and then blushed as an elderly lady from a nearby table sent her a reproachful glare.

"At least, he's good in bed." Rachel baited.

"And how would you know?" Brooke asked immediately. "You didn't even kiss back then, did you? So how, when?"

"Never… I was just saying he seems like a good kisser, and he's got a body to die for… He's got to be good in bed…reminds me why I used to like him back then."

"I thought it was just to piss me off…"

"True," Rachel agreed and Brooke stuck her tongue out at her. "But I wouldn't mind getting a bite…I've always wondered how he was in the sack… more romantic and sweet or maybe a bit on the rough side? Mhmm…" Rachel mumbled with a wistful look.

"You're getting married for Christ's sake! Stop fantasizing about Lucas!"

"Touchy…" Rachel murmured and then smiled evilly, "I think you have me confused with a fake blonde. See? My hair is red." She said taking a strand of her hair and showing it to Brooke, expecting to elicit her laughter. But Brooke only furrowed her brows.

"Don't remind me of that bitch!"

"Whoaa!" Rachel exclaimed surprised. "What happened now? I thought you and skinny blonde bitch were best buds again!"

"That's what I thought too!"

"But? C'mon, Brooke! I'm not gonna get everything out of you like this!"

"I called the slut to explain to her what really happened," Brooke started explaining. "You wouldn't believe the things she said to me!"

"But I thought you and hubby decided to keep it a secret from everyone?" Rachel asked confused.

"Yeah, we came to that decision after trying to tell Tutor-Wife and Pey-ho."

"Hey! That's my pet name!"

"Sorry, sweetie, you're still the biggest hoe I know," Brooke said in mock reassurance as she patted Rachel's hand.

"I guess you don't count yourself, do you?"

"Bitch!" Brooke exclaimed playfully slapping her hand, she was still holding.

"So, come on, what did evil Peyton tell you this time? No… wait, let me guess. She told you she's still in love with Lucas? Urm… no, she's done that already. She told you she slept with him? No, she's done that too… Urm… Oh, I know! She's carrying his illegitimate child or maybe even twins?! Two more brooding blonds! Just what the world needs!"

Brooke burst out in laughter. "I do love you, you whore!" She got out and Rachel smiled at her.

"Seriously, what happened?" She asked again.

"She was pissed when I called her, which was to be expected," Brooke said letting out a heavy sigh. "And I understand that, Rach, I really do. I would be pissed too if I thought she did something like this without telling me." Rachel nodded in understanding and Brooke went on. "And of course like everybody else, she didn't know what really happened, so she assumed Lucas and I have been together secretly for a while. And she was hurt I didn't trust her…" Rachel was about to open her mouth but Brooke stopped her. "I know what you're going to say. And yes, I didn't tell Peyton or anybody for that matter why Chase and I broke up, but it was just because it would complicate things, because I was afraid they wouldn't believe me. Even you didn't believe me!"

"I don't think even you believed yourself, Brooke," Rachel said with a tired sigh.

"Okay! Even if that's true, even if everything you said was true, what Chase accused me of… even then, it's not because I didn't trust Peyton that I didn't tell her! It was because…"

"You are still afraid to admit it," Rachel said seriously.

Brooke shook her head tiredly dismissing her thoughts. "Anyway, after accusing me of not trusting her and lying to her it went really downhill," she changed the subject. "She started accusing me of preposterous things! Like cheating on Chase, and she even went as far as accusing me of cheating with Lucas when he was still with her!"

"That girl has some nerve!" Rachel exclaimed in shock.

"Exactly! Everything she ever did, she accused me of doing them ten-fold! Doesn't she know me at all?! She even said that she at least told me how she felt back in high-school! I mean, do you believe her? She used that… that of all things to show me how much better she was, when because of that I gave up the most important thing in my life for her!"

Rachel reached out and gave Brooke's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You know, she told me I've never really forgiven her for that… and she said that I married Lucas to prove that I won in the end. Like Luke is some kind of trophy we fought for!"

"And that woman claimed to love him?!" Rachel asked in shock.

"I don't know, Rach. I don't know what to think about her anymore," Brooke sighed shaking her head. "You know which the saddest part is?"

"What?"

"I think she was right," Brooke said with a sad look.

"About what?" Rachel asked again in puzzlement.

"I don't think I've ever really forgiven her…" Brooke whispered and blinked to get rid of her tears. Rachel just squeezed her hand more firmly and said nothing.


	14. First Obstacles

**AN: **Hey you guys! I know you can't believe your eyes, but it is true, and this is an actual update! Yay for me! LOL It's been more than a year I believe and there are no words to say how sorry I am that I let this happen. So… no excuses, just know I am sorry. I owe a big, great, huge thanks to everybody that continued to review or pm through this year to remind me that I should get down and write something! I know it may seem that it didn't really work, but it is the main reason I am back here, knowing that you didn't give up on me that easily and I may have a few readers left! (I hope that still stands! lol). And I owe a special thank you to **othfan326**, she never got tired of urging me on and I really really appreciate it!

Also, thanks to my girls, **Lindsay** and **Cinthana**, who immediately offered to help be get back on track and reviewed and beta-ed this chapter!

Again thank you to everybody who showed they cared for this fic. Even if I didn't answer to all your messages they meant a great deal to me!

I hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**First Obstacles**

"Congratulations, Brookie! Your designs were once again so amazing! Not that this came as a surprise or anything. Anything with your signature is guaranteed to be extraordinary! As I was telling Aileen, the other day… Did you see Aileen, by the way? She's here somewhere… Of course, she wouldn't miss your show! And what a spectacular show it was, absolutely marvelous! Oh, there she is! Come, come, you must talk to her! She needs to congratulate you…"

The young woman with the platinum hair, who looked really elegant when one was fortunate enough to catch her with her mouth shut, which wasn't all that probable unfortunately, almost dragged Brooke towards the other end of the big hall. Despite being forcibly pulled away, Brooke kept a smile plastered on her face and bobbed her head up and down agreeing with her enthusiastic guest. What else could she do anyway? The only consolation was the huge order the woman had placed after the show. Brooke didn't even have time to excuse herself from her friends! Not that she had actually any time to talk to them. Just as she was able to extricate herself from posing for the… hundredth or something photograph with another starlet that insisted that she would wear only Clothes over Bro's from now on, that she was dragged once again by this daughter of rich somebody… The joy!

It took Mouth and Lucas only about thirty seconds after Brooke was dragged away once again before they burst out in laughter.

"Poor Brooke," Lucas chuckled shaking his head.

"Did you hear this last one? How do they do that? She didn't even stop to breathe!" Mouth exclaimed seeming truly impressed with the woman's apparent breath-holding skills. "She even left Brooke speechless… and that is a great fit."

"Tell me about it. I've known Brooke for eight years and I've never managed to do it! Not for luck of trying…" Lucas agreed with a smirk.

"I'm sure you have your ways of shutting her up," Rachel drawled as she appeared behind Lucas, startling both men.

"You got away!" Mouth grinned enthusiastically.

Much like Brooke, Rachel was also ambushed the moment the show ended by a large number of boutique owners that were interested in collaborating with Clothes over Bro's. And they had no idea who was responsible for Sylvia's disappearance. Rachel looked satisfied, but exhausted. Still, Lucas thought she got the better end of the deal. At least she had to handle businessmen and not fame starving idiots like Brooke.

"Don't jinx it!" Rachel shook her head with dread. "Where's Brooke?" She asked and then took a quick look around, not finding the brunette anywhere in her line of view.

"Good question! We haven't seen her at all!" Lucas responded in a voice that sounded mortifyingly whiny even to his own ears. But he had a right to be whiny, didn't he? He didn't come to this show to admire the show! He didn't have the faintest idea if the designs were good or not, original or not, stylish or not. Sure they all looked great to him, but he assumed he would have the same opinion for anything he saw especially if they told him that Brooke had designed them. So he hadn't come for the clothes, but he had come to be here for Brooke, and also, okay, as her husband he supposed he had to be there. But he would have come anyway; he had planned it before the wedding fiasco after all. But apparently he was deluded when he thought that he would actually be able to spend anytime with her. And he doubted he was even successful in appearing as the supporting husband they wanted the public to believe he was. This would involve Brooke standing by his side and so far he had hardly managed to give her a congratulatory hug!

"Miss your wife, Broody-boy?" Rachel teased, earning a scathing look from Lucas, who of course did miss Brooke, but not his 'wife' Brooke, and a wary 'Rachel' from Mouth that still seemed uncomfortable with the whole wedding issue.

Rachel opened her mouth to further tease them no doubt, but she never got the chance.

"Here she is! Rach, honey! You so have to hear this! Here Aileen, tell Rachel! She's the expert!" Brooke said with an over excited tone and a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she reappeared this time dragging a new blonde behind her rather than being dragged. This one must have been a model because she was more than 6ft tall!

"Oh, this is so great! Come Rachel, Amanda will love to hear it as well!" Aileen, apparently, almost shrieked happily.

Rachel had enough time to briefly glower at Brooke before resignedly letting the girl drag her away.

Mouth and Lucas laughed again, and Brooke joined them this time.

"You're a sneaky one," Lucas smiled at her.

Brooke grinned, "You're just figuring that out, Broody?"

"I think he got it when he found you naked in his backseat," Mouth commented with a smirk.

"Or… when he woke up married to me?" Brooke joked and then bit her tongue. Though Lucas seemed ready to laugh at the joke, Mouth's face clouded once again.

Brooke smiled apologetically and Mouth also forced a smile and proceeded on congratulating her for the show. A safe topic. Unlike her marriage. Brooke knew Mouth wouldn't have the same reaction as Rachel. She knew that he clearly objected at the idea of her and Lucas staying married and even more at the idea of them hiding the truth behind the exact circumstances of their wedding from their family and friends. Rachel had warned her even before Mouth and Lucas arrived. But when the two did arrive, Mouth's cold greeting and Lucas' sullen expression convinced her that things had gone probably a lot worse than she had imagined.

Since she had been busy with the preparations for the show she hardly had any time to talk to either one of the two men, and thus, probably avoided the scolding that Mouth seemed to be eager to give her. She had tried to question Lucas about how things had gone when he first saw Mouth in New York, but he avoided the question. Since they hadn't had any real time alone she didn't have time to 'convince' him to talk as she was sure she would be able to do later. Not that she looked forward to hearing how disappointed and angry Mouth was, but it wasn't fair for Lucas to have to deal with this alone. After all, they were in this mess together.

The cocktail reception after her show, however, was hardly the place to address such a serious and delicate issue, so she allowed Mouth to steer the conversion back to her show. She did need to celebrate anyway; the show seemed like a success, at least judging by the enthusiastic comments and the congratulations that were overwhelming her. She was immensely relieved that at least this had gone down well. It was one weight lifted from her shoulders. The impending return to Tree Hill, moving in with Lucas and putting up the marriage charade was still however keeping her extremely stressed out. She somehow doubted her fears regarding these issues would turn out to be as unfounded as it had turned out with her stress regarding the show.

"Thank you, Mouth. I know you must have been extremely bored, but I hope you at least enjoyed the hot girls wearing the boring clothes," she joked trying to enjoy the moment.

Mouth nodded enthusiastically and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Oh come off it, Luke! Like you didn't enjoy the hot models parading in front of you for an hour!" Mouth teased shoving him playfully.

Lucas opened his mouth to deny it probably, but Rachel and her impeccable timing cut him off for a second time that evening.

"Now, now, Mouth, Lucas is a newly married man! Of course, he doesn't have eyes for anyone other than his wife."

"Extremely hot wife," Brooke nudged Rachel with a grin.

"Way hotter than the models," Lucas agreed winking at Brooke.

Mouth on the other hand didn't partake in the playful atmosphere, but instead frowned again. Brooke sighed miserably as she noticed his grimace. Rachel noticed both of them and her lips joined into a thin line. However, Lucas was the one to react.

"If you don't cut this out soon, Mouth," he said with thinly veiled anger.

"Not now!" Brooke said frantically. "We'll discuss everything later."

"Oh, you bet we will," Rachel agreed also seeming angry.

Mouth shook his head. "I'm gonna get a drink," he said and left the others.

"Mouth! Don't go…" Brooke tried, but Rachel cut her off.

"Let him go, Brooke. He's behaving like a spoiled child. Just let him get over it, I thought he had by now, but I was obviously wrong. See, it happens even to me sometimes," Rachel smirked clearly trying to lighten the mood again but Brooke still seemed upset.

"It was such a big shock, I understand how…"

"It's none of his business!" Lucas said again fiercely startling Brooke.

"What the hell did he tell you, Luke?" she asked surprised at the resentment he showed.

"Not now," Rachel intervened again, "like you said Brooke, this is not the time or place. Come, I see Milly, she must have the updated order numbers, let's talk to her."

"Luke?" Brooke asked with an apologetic smile.

"Sure, go. I'll go find Mouth and talk to him."

"Luke, don't-"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to explain again… maybe cool him off."

"Good luck," Rachel grinned and both of the girls left.

* * *

Lucas spotted Mouth easily enough. But he doubted he could say anything now that he hadn't said already to make him change his attitude. His extremely childish attitude, Rachel had been perfectly right on with her assessment. Lucas did expect some initial anger and disappointment, and even sheer disbelief, about what they had done, but he then expected that his _friend _Mouth would rise above all that and be supportive as a good friend should be. Well, he was still waiting. If this was what to be expected by everyone that learned the truth, then Lucas became even more convinced than before that not telling anyone about it was the right choice. No matter what Mouth thought. He could take his opinion and shove it! Who had appointed him their guardian anyway? Who would have thought that he would prefer Rachel's teasing and crude jokes to Mouth's disapproval.

Their first talk came very close to becoming a full blown fight as Mouth insisted that Lucas was taking advantage of Brooke. How the fuck did he come up with that? Did he honestly think Lucas would ever do that to her? Lucas was known for his short-term memory and he would admit that he would like to forget the past that he may have or haven't been actually guilty of what Mouth was accusing him. But the present had nothing to do with that past! But yeah, Mouth kept insisting that was what was happening. He said that Lucas was leading her on, feeding her false hopes. False hopes? About what?! Lucas really didn't get it. For a minute, he thought Mouth referred to the sex, but saying that anyone was taking advantage of Brooke Davis in that department would be a stretch. Not that Lucas had disclosed any details about that subject to Mouth, but he was certain Rachel would manage to get Brooke to admit that they had slept together on their wedding night. So Mouth probably knew that they had…consummated their marriage, but still the false hopes part didn't fit. The only explanation was that Mouth thought that Brooke actually wanted…but that couldn't be possible. He would know, wouldn't he? Brooke never showed any sign that… Well, it was absolutely ridiculous and if that was what Mouth was getting at, he was delusional!

Then Mouth had changed angle and turned against Brooke. Brooke, who, as he accused, never took anything seriously. Was Mouth for real? What was he talking about? He had gone on and on, about how he knew she wouldn't last when she tried to stop her partying and …Lucas had cut him off before he went on with that particular train of thought because it really wouldn't have ended well. For Mouth. And it was about that time that he had stormed out of Mouth's office.

When they had met the next day, Mouth had apologized, but it was clear that he was still not okay with what had happened. Lucas didn't even know who he blamed for the mess anymore, probably both of them. He kept throwing snide remarks and Lucas almost lost it once again. When Mouth didn't seem willing to let it go, even the day of their departure when they met at the airport, Lucas had made very clear that he had better quit this attitude when they met Brooke who was already stressed enough with her show and worrying about everything else, including Mouth's reaction. Apparently, Rachel had already warned her and in her last brief phone call to Lucas she seemed extremely worried about it. So Lucas reminded Mouth that as a good friend he was supposed to support Brooke and Rachel with their show, and keep his opinion about their wedding to himself. Who asked him anyway? Who was he to judge? He had no idea about what was going on with his and Brooke's life and he had no clue about their relationship. So he didn't have any right to pass judgment and that was that.

Mouth had agreed and he even seemed remorseful when Lucas mentioned that Brooke was already stressing about his reaction. But apparently, he couldn't help himself now that they were all together. He didn't say anything directly to Brooke so far, but he was cold and an almost permanent scowl was etched on his face. Lucas recalled Rachel's assessment once again. Mouth was behaving like a spoiled brat. Taking a deep breath he joined his stubborn friend, he guessed they were going to have yet another talk.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke watched Lucas talking with Mouth, while she kept nodding and smiling at one of her guests representing a popular fashion magazine, with Rachel standing next to her. Lucas seemed to have calmed Mouth down, or calmed down himself; Brooke wasn't sure who of the pair was more upset. Still, they seemed to be talking just fine now, so she could breathe a sigh of relief and enjoy her night. She should have known it wouldn't last.

"Shit!" Rachel muttered.

"What?" The man they were talking to asked curiously as she had just interrupted him.

"Erm, would you excuse us, Josh?" Rachel asked with an apologetic smile and before Josh or Brooke could react, Rachel was already dragging Brooke to a vacant corner of the room.

Brooke was really getting tired of getting dragged around that night. What the hell was wrong now?

"Rach, have you finally lost it?" She demanded irritably.

"You have a problem," Rachel replied hurriedly.

"You drag us away in the middle of a conversation and _I _am the one with the problem?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just shut up! John is here!" For once, Rachel didn't seem in the mood for jokes.

"John?" Brooke wondered and then realization dawned on her, "Not Carter?"

Rachel nodded.

"Where? Wasn't he supposed to be in Milan for that photo shoot?" Brooke asked in panic turning around to scan the room for her pretend boyfriend.

"Well, now he's here talking with…shit! He just found Millie!"

Brooke's eyes finally landed on the man in question and he was indeed talking with her assistant in what seemed be an intense manner. She turned back to Rachel, eyes wide with fear.

"Do you think he's here to cause trouble?"

"What do you think?" Rachel responded sarcastically.

"Damn! What am I supposed to do? He knows I wasn't seeing Luke, what am I going to tell him? And where the hell is Sylvia when you need her? She arranged this whole thing with Carter! She should talk with him!"

Brooke really had no idea about how to handle Carter, especially in the midst of all these people and cameras! If the whole thing was to blow up and cause a scandal at her show… She knew John wouldn't be happy when he learned about her sudden wedding. The fact that he was out of the country when it happened was a real blessing, because God knows how he would have reacted in the heat of the moment and what he would tell the reporters. Carter was obviously not her real boyfriend, only pretend-boyfriend as she had told Lucas, her pretend husband. Boy, did she have a perfect life or what? Anyway, now was so not the time for self-pity. The thing was: Carter had the biggest ego on a man she had ever seen! Yes, it was even bigger than Nathan's, back in high-school when her dear friend used to be such a huge ass.

So Carter, though didn't really care for Brooke, he was very, very frustrated that a beautiful woman didn't drool over him and fall gratefully in his…bed! He had assumed that he would be able to take advantage of their arrangement now and then and enjoy some real boyfriend's privileges. When Brooke didn't accommodate… he just became more insistent. He had long ago passed the threshold of being flattering, and lately he had been just annoying. Brooke was considering ending things with him before the whole thing with Lucas took place, but since they had been pretending to go out for a little less than two months, Sylvia had insisted that she should keep it up for a while longer so as not to appear as the girl that switches boyfriends every week. They were doing all this for her image in the first place. So she decided -or she was forced no need to get stuck in technicalities- to suck it up for a few more weeks. Thankfully, their business-related responsibilities kept them apart most of the time, so it was not much of a sacrifice.

But now… now Carter's ego had been dealt a huge blow, and to make matters worse, it had happened for the whole world to see! To the eye of the public and the press, she had left Carter to marry another man. Or even worse, she had been cheating on Carter from the get go. Carter was bound to be furious. Sylvia told her that she got a call from one of his coworkers that confirmed that he was exactly that, and that he would probably try and create a huge mess to salvage his damaged ego. Brooke had no idea on how he planned to do that, but in the thought that he might somehow reveal that her marriage with Lucas was a fraud… Obviously, Carter didn't have any way of knowing that. He just knew that Brooke wasn't seeing anyone… So perhaps he wouldn't be able to reveal the truth, but still he could make a mess. And in the middle of her party…Brooke really didn't want to be thinking of all the negative press he could evoke.

"What am I going to do, Rach?" she asked desperately.

"Something fast, because I see him going to Lucas?" Rachel replied lacking the usual confidence she exuded.

Brooke's head snapped back and letting out a muttered curse, hurried over there with Rachel following behind her.

* * *

Lucas hadn't really calmed down Mouth or anything. As soon as he got to him, Mouth had apparently already regretted his behavior and apologized for snapping on Brooke. He insisted that he should have a talk with her, but he admitted that this was neither the place nor time, effectively shutting Lucas up and calming him down. They had then proceeded to talk about this and that, mostly bored out of their minds without the girls that seemed to be still as busy as ever. It was just a few minutes before that they had gotten into a more interesting conversation about… what else? …Knicks appearances that season, when Lucas saw a rather well-built dark-haired man, who seemed vaguely familiar, approaching them purposefully.

Mouth had his back turned to that direction and didn't see the man, but seeing the puzzled expression on Lucas' face he turned around just as the man had reached them.

"Fuck…" He murmured as soon as he saw him.

Lucas was about to question what was wrong but the man was now standing in front of them, practically in Lucas' face.

"You're the one she married, right?" He inquired aggressively.

Lucas' eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"John," Mouth spoke half in greeting and half in scolding.

"McFadden," John answered with a curt nod but his eyes still remained focused on Lucas.

John? The name, coupled with his aggressive mood eventually registered to Lucas.

"If with 'she' you're referring to Brooke, then, yes, I am the one she married."

"Why the fuck did she take you when she could have me?" Carter asked out loud.

Mouth almost choked on his drink and Lucas' mouth dropped open though he recovered quickly.

"I can think of a couple of reasons," he replied with a scowl.

John seemed surprised by that answer but before he had time to come up with an answer, Lucas continued.

"Here she comes now, why don't we ask her."

John turned around and saw Brooke and Rachel coming hastily towards them. Brooke's panic was evident all over her face, to Lucas at least, because all John could think about was finally getting some answers. Rachel seemed more composed but one could see her stealing glances left and right perhaps to locate any unwanted cameras or reporters.

Despite her panic Brooke managed to collect herself and greeted John with a wide grin.

"John, you're here! I thought you'd be still at Milan! How was working with Versace? Awesome, right?" She gushed and took a step closer to him so she could reach up and give him a friendly kiss.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wanted me to be on the other side of the world, but news travel even to Italy!"

"Of course, I wanted you to be there! This was a great opportunity for your career, John! To show what an amazing photographer you are! Tell me, you even impressed Donatella, right? I know you did!"

Flattery seemed to be working and John did break out into a 'would' be modest grin if he didn't follow it up with: "Those Europeans really have no idea about photography. They really needed me for that shoot, and let me tell you it was really hard work."

Rachel discreetly rolled her eyes, but Brooke thrilled that she seemed to be making this work just kept on.

"I know! It must have been a headache working with all those amateurs. But I'm sure the end result was spectacular as always. Don't be modest!"

Like there was a chance for that, Lucas thought in distaste. This man seemed as arrogant as they come.

"They were thrilled; I think I outdid even myself. Some of my finest work, you'll see."

"I never had a doubt! Don't I always tell you guys that John is the most talented photographer I have ever met?" Brooke went on addressing the rest of them.

Rachel of course took her cue and insisted that John should absolutely show them his prints and even Mouth nodded and smiled in affirmation. Lucas on the other hand didn't exactly look thrilled.

And after John took pleasure in their compliments for a few more minutes, he turned his eyes to Lucas that had remained silent and tried to stare him down. Pity for him, Lucas was a few inches taller.

"So… you remember Lucas, right?" Brooke asked letting out a pitiful sigh as she saw John staring at him and Lucas staring right back both men with frowns on their faces. Her distraction technique had worked only so far, and she just wished it had fed John's ego enough so he could stomach her explanation a little more gracefully.

"Your _husband_ you mean?" John remarked scathingly.

"Well, yes," Brooke mumbled. "You've met him before, he…"

"Yes, your writer _friend_, right?" John insisted putting the emphasis on 'friend'.

"Exactly!" Brooke exclaimed enthusiastically pretending not to notice his dismay. "Lucas and I have been best friends for years! You know we met back in high-school. Lucas is from Tree Hill, too. You know about Tree Hill, right? My hometown next to Charlotte? I'm sure I told you about it." As usual, when Brooke became nervous she started to ramble.

"How could I have missed it? The newspapers are all over your fairytale romance," he said sarcastically showing his evident disbelief.

"Oh, the press is just exaggerating," Brooke tried waving that away.

"I just don't know how that romance came about, when you were supposed to be with me!" John finally burst out through gritted teeth.

"John, you know it wasn't like that between us," Brooke explained calmly.

"You were supposed to be with me or weren't you? Weren't we supposed to be dating? Didn't you agree on that? Actually, weren't you the one that suggested that?"

"Yes, yes, _supposed_ to, but we were not _actually_ together John!"

"Everyone believed we were. So it was as good as being together! How could you do this?" John complained while his voice was starting to rise in volume.

"You were not really together!" Lucas fumed with exasperation not really knowing how to handle the ridiculous ideas this man seemed to have. He had to wonder how Brooke had put up with him for as long as she did.

Unfortunately, Lucas didn't seem to keep his voice down either. Rachel looked around them worriedly. Many people had already been watching them because some of them had recognized John and wanted to see how the encounter between the old boyfriend and the new husband would turn out. The slightly raised voices only served to peak the onlookers' interest.

Brooke had also noticed that they were gathering an audience.

"Please, keep your voices down", she said pleadingly to both men and then turned back to John. "I realize that you must be upset, John, but please believe me when I say that this… it took me by surprise as well. I didn't have any intention on bailing out on you like that."

"But you did! Oh, Brooke, what did come over you? Everyone said we were the perfect couple! Both so young, so beautiful, so successful! Why did you have to ruin it?" He said in a whiny tone.

"In contrast to me, that I am old, ugly and a down right failure?" Lucas wondered in disbelief and Mouth vainly tried to stifle his laughter.

"Well, you can't honestly compare yourself to me?!" John asked genuinely shocked. "I just made a shoot for Versace, who the fuck knows you?"

Lucas jaw had hit the floor by now.

"Oh, John, of course you're a great guy! Any girl would be lucky to be with you, but I…" Brooke pleaded throwing a look at Lucas that begged him to go along with her, or at least not make things much worse.

Feeling quite indignant that Brooke chose to take the asshole's side, Lucas swallowed down his irritation unable to resist her pleading eyes.

"Then why did you ditch me?!" John exclaimed and this time the first chuckles were heard from the audience around them.

Brooke cursed under her breath.

"Do you have any idea how bad this makes me look? Everybody thinks you've dumped me for him!" He again whined not seeming to notice the people straining to hear his every word.

"Is this guy for real?" Lucas asked Mouth, who was standing next to him in a low whisper making sure John didn't hear him. He didn't even feel insulted. How could he be? This man was obviously an idiot!

"You know what?" Rachel took the initiative as she watched things getting out of hand. "Why don't you and Brooke come to the back so Brooke can explain everything to you? We are attracting attention here and I'm sure you don't want that."

John seemed hesitant and Lucas looked a bit puzzled. What the hell would Brooke explain to him? And why would she need to explain? It was not like he wanted John to cause a scene in Brooke's party either, but he still didn't like the idea of Brooke leaving with her fake ex-boyfriend to 'explain'. As her fake _current_ husband he thought he had a right to be offended by that image.

"Please, John, Rachel is right. Let's go back and I will tell you everything you want to know."

Apparently Brooke didn't share his concerns and seemed rather keen to get John in the back.

"You don't want to appear as the jealous dumped boyfriend that causes a big scene, do you?" Rachel insisted.

This last argument sealed the deal and Lucas was left behind with Mouth watching the two women escort John at the back. The snickering all around them only worsened Lucas' mood that got even worse when Rachel returned alone in a couple of minutes informing them that she left Brooke and John to work it out, and it hit absolutely rock bottom when he heard a little brunette commenting on how maybe Brooke had her pre-wedding jitters after her wedding and John was helping her 'work them out'.

* * *

"I just don't understand why you thought you owed him an explanation!" Lucas yelled in exasperation.

"I didn't think I owed him anything! But you have to admit, what we did didn't make him out to look that good," Brooke explained tiredly for the umpteenth time.

Since the four of them had arrived back at Brooke's apartment where they would spend the night and catch the morning plane for Charlotte, Lucas was on the John subject and just wouldn't let it go no matter what she told him. Rachel and Mouth had just taken a passive reaction. Brooke swore Rachel was enjoying watching their little argument, while Mouth probably saw the disaster he believed this plan to be, coming down in ruins before it even began.

"Oh, so you care that you made him look bad, but you don't care that you made me look like an idiot?"

"What? How the hell did I make you look like an idiot, Luke?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Did you or didn't you leave me your supposed husband to go in the back all alone with your ex-boyfriend?"

"Are you serious?" Brooke exclaimed looking utterly shocked.

Rachel was laid back on the couch and snickered silently while Mouth was nudging her to shut up.

"Would you like some pop-corn with this?" Brooke turned to Rachel with irritation, which only resulted in making Rachel laugh more loudly.

"See, I'm right!" Lucas exclaimed triumphantly.

"How the hell did you come up with that?" Brooke turned back to him, the real source of her irritation.

"You didn't give me an answer! You don't have an answer!"

"Oh, for the love of…Lucas, you can't be serious! For starters, I went in the back with John and Rachel…"

"Yeah, only she came back two minutes later while it took you and Johnny about fifteen!"

"What, did you time us or something?" Brooke bellowed while Rachel guffawed unable to restrain herself.

"No, everyone else did though!" Lucas fumed.

"This is ridiculous, Lucas! Since when do you care about what anyone says?"

"Since they're going to say my new bride is cheating on me during the first week of our marriage!"

"Nobody's going to say that! You are overreacting, Lucas! I don't understand what's wrong with you! I had to explain to John!"

"You could have done that in the room with us, with _me,_ and not go off with him and leave me behind looking like an utter idiot!"

"Well, now you certainly act the part!" Brooke yelled furious by his ridiculous claims.

"Oh, that's nice, you run to apologize to him and call me an idiot!"

"Lucas!" Brooke shrieked, "I just wanted to explain and avoid causing a scene and also hopefully preventing him from spreading any nonsense to the press. You have to understand."

"He was your fake boyfriend, Brooke! Fake! You didn't owe him a damn thing! You didn't have to explain anything!"

"And you are my _fake _husband! Just my fake husband! So I owe you the same with him, right? Absolutely nothing!"

And with that Brooke stormed out of the room slamming the door of her room behind her as soon as she got in.

"Unbelievable!" Lucas muttered, "Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, _honey_!" he yelled towards Brooke's closed door, and the crashing sound that followed confirmed that she had heard him. Casting a last dejected glance at the couple on the couch (a frowning Mouth and a snickering Rachel), he left for the room Brooke had showed him for the night without another word.

Mouth turned to Rachel as soon as they were left alone, "And you insist that your idea was brilliant?" he asked sarcastically.

"A strike of genius," Rachel replied with a smirk. "Now, how about we forget about the newlyweds, and enjoy our last days as single people?" she said suggestively and promptly straddled Mouth, who naturally had no objections to _this_ plan of his future wife.


	15. Welcome to Tree Hill

_**AN: **__Hey! I think all I can say is sorry for yet another huge delay, but I was extremely busy with my studies, as I was trying to finish my dissertation as I already have mentioned in my other fic. Since this is done (yay me!) now I have more time and I hope to write much more regularly. _

_So, this is not by far my best writing, and __the chapter is kind of a set up before the real fun starts… and extremely short. But I needed to write something to remember what this fic was all about! And it is also not beta-ed, so excuse the numerous mistakes! (I may re-edit it soon, especially if you think it's totally blahh...)_

_Still, I hope you'll like it even a bit, and come back for more soon! :D_

_Enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Welcome to Tree Hill**_

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have commenced our final descent into Charlotte International __Airport. Would you kindly return to your seats and fasten your seat belts. Please ensure that your seat is to the fully upright position and that your tables are stowed. All personal items and articles of hand luggage should be stored securely in the overhead lockers or under the seat in front of you and no items should be obstructing the exits..."_

Brooke watched absentmindedly as Rachel stretched lazily wakened by the flight attendant's announcement and the noise that immediately filled the plane as the other passengers complied with the instructions. She spared a glance at the seats across the aisle at Rachel's other side, where Mouth and Lucas were sitting. Mouth was also yawning and stretching probably just having wakened up himself. Lucas, on the other hand, was supposedly still reading the newspaper, as he had been doing since they boarded the flight and had even been doing before as well, when they had arrived at the airport and while they were having a coffee waiting for the gate to open and he had bought the damn thing.

The day hadn't started off that bad… All four of them woke up to the noise of the blaring alarm clocks and were all too exhausted as the party had kept them up until after midnight and their early morning flight had forced them to wake up at the crack of dawn. Actually, Mouth had set the alarm clocks an hour earlier than Brooke intended to, and he received the required tongue lashing from Rachel who treasured her beauty sleep. But Mouth was an anxious traveler and he just got through Rachel's scolding and then started to order everybody around to hurry and get ready. As a result, they had arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. After they checked in, they settled at a coffee shop, since Mouth hadn't even allowed them to get their morning caffeine at Brooke's place before leaving.

Lucas seemed to have gotten over their fight the previous night about Carter, or he was just still too sleepy to bring it up. With Mouth yelling about for them to get their buts ready and out of the house, she hadn't had a chance to actually talk to him for more than to ask if he had seen her black pumps or her raincoat. But when they settled at the airport's coffee shop, Lucas didn't look like he was still mad, just very tired like herself, and everything seemed fine between them. Or so she had thought. Because then, she had the bright idea, and she still cursed herself for that, to get some papers and see if they had written anything about her show. Lucas offered to get them for her, a gesture that had reassured her that he most probably didn't even remember their fight. He came back with a few papers he dispersed among the four of them, and they all started leafing around to find something about the show, or anything else that could have been interesting. Lucas had hit the jackpot.

He hadn't said anything at first, but when Brooke who had scanned her own paper and hadn't found anything of interest asked if anyone else had found any critiques about her show, before Rachel had time to show her a relevant article, Lucas had practically shoved his own paper at her face. Brooke only read the first line before she had let out a groan. Lucas had stumbled upon the interview of Carter. When Carter actually had the time to give the interview and get it published, she had no idea. It was like he had arranged it all before the show… On second thought, knowing Carter, that wasn't such a far-fetched thought. She should probably be grateful that he gave her a chance to explain, before going to the press with his own lies…How thoughtful of him!

She had chanced a look at Lucas, but he only stared at her looking almost triumphant as he gestured for her to read the article. And she had… while letting out a slew of curses. Damn John Carter to hell. The interview was a typical one for him, exuding arrogance and vanity at every word. The problem was, this interview, was about their break up, and Brooke had only herself to blame for the way it was portrayed, after all she had practically urged him to say something along those lines.

The previous night at her show, when she got John to calm down, and for the hundredth time told him how sorry she was for how things had turned out, she had reassured him that no damage would be caused to his reputation by her wedding, if he just claimed that their supposed break up was his doing. She and Sylvia had already prepared for this, so she had told him, as they had agreed, to tell the press that the two of them had actually broken up a while ago, before his trip to Milan, and that he was the one that broke up with her. He could say that he didn't want to be with her anymore or he realized things couldn't work out or the time wasn't right, anything along those lines he liked really. He could say then that he had asked her to break up before he had left for his trip, but they just didn't advertize the event because she was already too stressed out with her show and he didn't want to burden her with having to face the press since he wouldn't be around. For a moment, she had been scared that John may get Lucas involved and tell the press that he broke up with her because she was cheating with Lucas, but the thought of John admitting that a woman would cheat on him was so ludicrous that Brooke was pretty certain that she was safe. Whatever story John made out to the press, it wouldn't be something like that and Brooke had assured John that she would back up his story when asked.

Naturally, when Brooke had assured him of that, she had no idea how far John would take things. Based on the story she had proposed he used, she couldn't argue with that, he had made it sound like Brooke was crazy in love with him and she was completely devastated when he told her to break up. Though that pissed her off, it wasn't as bad as what came next. John did get Lucas involved after all, but not like she had feared. He presented Lucas as sort of her ex stalker-ish boyfriend that had never gotten over Brooke and was extremely jealous of him, John that is, who had Brooke's love. According to Carter, when he left Brooke, Lucas just jumped at the opportunity to console her, and Brooke jumped at the opportunity to get hitched to him to mend her broken heart…Carter went on to present Lucas as the consolation prize that of course could hardly compare to the real thing… meaning him.

After Brooke had finished reading the interview, she had to supress an urge to throw up. Instead she looked at Lucas imploringly, but he didn't seem like he was in a forgiving mood. Brooke had tried apologizing, while the paper was handed at Rachel who cursed John to hell and back as well, and finally to Mouth that had just read the article with his mouth hanging open. Lucas had responded to her apologies with 'I told you so', and 'this is all your fault', and Brooke soon lost her cool as well, and went from apologies to 'get over yourself' and 'you're acting like an idiot'. And then they had boarded the plane.

The argument kept up through take off, and as breakfast was served, and finally Mouth had had enough of all the scathing glances they kept receiving from the passengers in the seats next to them and demanded that Rachel and Lucas switched seats so that Brooke and Lucas would keep quiet, as his constant pleading for them to keep it down had fallen on deaf ears. Lucas _gladly_ agreed, and Brooke was also_ glad_ to get rid off him. Not that Rachel was much of a better neighbor. Until she had fallen asleep, the bitch kept snickering and smirking, for reasons only she could know, just grating on Brooke's nerves.

The slight shake and bump signaling that the plane had landed on the runway broke Brooke out of her thoughts. They all gathered their hand-luggage and got out of the plane and into the airport. It hit her when they were waiting for the rest of their luggage to arrive. In a few minutes, they would pass through the painted glass doors that stood behind them, and they would come face to face with their friends and family. Karen and Haley and maybe Nathan, even Skillz and Bevin had told them they would come to pick them up. In a few minutes, they would have to start the show and Brooke realized that she had never been more terrified of anything in her life. Her head snapped up and her eyes automatically searched for Lucas. His eyes met hers and he apparently read her panic, because he was beside her in an instant giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Ready, guys?" Rachel said cheerfully gesturing to the damned doors Brooke was terrified of. "C'mon," she urged and hurriedly walked to that direction. Mouth started to follow pushing with great difficulty the trolley carrying his one bag, and Rachel's four suitcases and three bags.

Lucas bent to get the last of his and Brooke's bags on their trolley, which was also mostly occupied by her things, and then straightened up and started to push the trolley forward, when Brooke's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned and watched her face that had become very pale suddenly.

"We're not ready," she mumbled fretfully.

Lucas opened his mouth to argue, but Brooke insisted. "We haven't thought of anything!" she tried in panic keeping her voice as low as she could so as not attract any attention.

"Of course, we have," Lucas assured with a gulp, not looking all that sure either.

"We were supposed to go over the details again on the plane!" Brooke hissed hardly containing herself anymore.

Brooke and Lucas had talked briefly about a general explanation they could give to their friends' questions about their wedding and their secret relationship, but since Brooke had mostly the show on her mind, they decided that if they went over some details on the flight home, they could manage the first meeting with their family. After all, it wouldn't last all that long, and Rachel and Mouth would also be there to support them. If they claimed fatigue, they could retreat to Lucas' house soon enough, and then spend some time to plan their future moves more carefully and think of any questions that might catch them unprepared. But they were both so absorbed in their fight, that Brooke only remembered their original plans when it was too late and they were already seconds away from seeing everyone.

Her words however reminded of Lucas why they had not gotten over the details on the plane and he seemed to be getting angry all over again.

"Well, you had more important things on your mind!" He snapped.

"Oh, for God's sake! Your mom is standing right outside that door and you keep whining about John like a five-year old!" Brooke said with frustration pointing at the intimidating doors.

"Yeah, because it's so ridiculous to be upset when someone practically calls you a stalker and a second choice!" Lucas yelled completely losing it as he realized that Brooke was right, and no matter whose fault this was, because he still whole heartedly believed that it was totally Brooke's fault, in a few seconds they would be facing their family and friends completely unprepared.

"Well, finally, you'll know how you've made me feel!" Brooke yelled back, and without giving him a chance to reply, turned and walked off towards the doors.

"Brooke-", Lucas tried to catch her, but in his haste overturned one of the bags from their trolley, and by the time he got it back all he could see was Brooke's back vanishing behind the automatic doors that were closing shut.

Cursing himself he hurried after her.

Brooke passed the doors in a huff silently muttering to her self when she heard her name being called, just before feeling a small body getting propelled at her legs. Lowering her head she recognized her godson's smiling face looking up at her. Before she had even time to reach down and hug him, two women practically fell on her and hugged her tightly trapping the little boy between them.

Lucas pushed the trolley through the doors also muttering and immediately spotted them. Brooke was standing stiffly with her back to him while a crying Karen and Haley were hugging her till suffocation. Lucas gulped.


End file.
